Bad Day
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Oui, il était en train de pousser un coupable à le tuer. A se tuer aussi. Oui. Il faisait ce qu'aucun agent fédéral ne devrait faire dans sa vie. Mais ce coupable lui avait tout pris. Son bonheur. Sa famille. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Aujourd'hui: Bonus McNozzo !
1. Prologue : Seul

_Bonjouuuur !_

_Oui, je devais prendre une pause dans les longues fics. Mais que voulez-vous... J'étais tranquillement en train de cuisiner quand j'ai eu ZE idée. Je vous jure qu'elle m'emballe beaucoup, cette idée. Beaucoup trop. Obligée de l'écrire. De toute façon, FanDeBones l'a bien résumé: J'ai l'écriture dans le sang, peux pas faire autrement.  
_

_Je crois qu'avec cette fic', je signe mon arrêt de mort. Enfin, surtout avec ce prologue.  
_

_Au programme: Tony. Beaucoup de Tony. AIPM. Tony. AIPM. Et puis... Ah! Tony, aussi.  
_

_Hum... Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Seul**

**.  
**

-Je vous jure que je vais appuyer.

Angoisse, détresse et profonde colère se lisaient à travers les deux prunelles d'un noir profond qui lui faisaient face. La jeune personne qui tenait cette arme ne mentait pas. Il le savait. Et il s'en moquait. Il n'en avait absolument plus rien à faire, pour tout dire. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait, à présent, c'était _les_ venger. A quoi bon ne rien faire, si c'était pour continuer à vivre après une pareille journée… Sans _eux _?

-Allez-y.

Il avait envie de rajouter un haussement d'épaules, mais le fait que celle-ci soit complétement déboitée n'était pas pour l'aider.

L'autre eut un long frisson. Sa main resserrée autour de la petite commande tremblait. L'agent le détailla froidement, son regard descendant vers le sig accroché à la ceinture de la personne qui venait de ruiner sa vie. Ce môme, cet assassin, portait _son_ arme, _son_ sig, à _lui_. _Lui_ qui n'était plus de ce monde. Comme _eux_. Il était seul, à présent.

L'agent serra les dents, retenant difficilement les larmes lui brûlant la rétine, se mordant l'intérieur des joues à sang pour ne pas craquer.

Il prit une légère inspiration, dans le but de garder une certaine contenance et tenter de se reprendre. Dans le but de ravaler les émotions beaucoup trop fortes qui l'envahissaient.

Une seconde plus tard, il était remis. Il avait repoussé sa douleur pour ne laisser place qu'à un seul sentiment : La haine.

-Vous pouvez encore vivre.

Tony jeta un regard plus que froid au gamin qui venait de prononcer ces quelques mots d'une voix tremblante.

-_Appuyez_, gronda l'agent, mâchoire crispée.

Le jeune homme baissa son regard vers la commande, une lueur effrayée dans le regard.

-C'est plus facile de prendre des vies que de donner la sienne, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, beaucoup plus facile.

-Si vous quittez ce toit, vous êtes de toute façon mort, souffla sèchement l'italien.

-Je peux vous utiliser.

-Je préfère encore sauter à bas de cet immeuble avant.

-Alors ?

-Alors, _appuyez_.

-Vous allez mourir.

Tony regarda une dernière fois derrière lui. Le vide. Une hauteur qui donnerait la chair de poule à n'importe qui. Cinquante-deux étages. Oui, il allait mourir. Dans tous les cas. Mais il ne serait pas seul.

Il revint poser son regard sur le second, lui lança une œillade soutenue.

-Vous aussi. _Appuyez_. Vous n'avez plus le choix.

Oui, il était en train de pousser un coupable à le tuer. A se tuer aussi. Oui. Il faisait ce qu'aucun agent fédéral ne devrait faire dans sa vie.

Mais ce coupable lui avait tout pris. Son bonheur. Sa famille. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

_Sa famille._

-Appuyez, hurla presque l'agent, faisant davantage tressaillir le jeune homme.

Le gamin baissa son regard vers sa taille, une fiche couche de transpiration présente sur l'intégralité de son visage. Son pouce glissa vers le bouton rouge de la commande, il entrouvrit son blouson pour dévoiler une ceinture de C4 accrochée autour de sa taille.

Le jeune homme et l'agent se décochèrent un dernier regard. A la lueur de terreur du gamin, le plus âgé compris qu'il avait gagné.

En une microseconde, le plus jeune appuya sur le bouton qui mettrait fin à leurs vies. La déflagration poussa l'agent vers l'arrière. Il n'y opposa aucune résistance, se laissant tomber dans le vide en fermant les yeux. Il avait gagné. Et il était prêt à les rejoindre, _eux_.

* * *

_Hum..._

_Vous me suivez?  
_


	2. État Critique

_Hello!  
_

_Alors, premièrement: Merci pour toutes ces reviews! Youhou! *Fais sauter le champagne*  
_

_Ensuite: Je vous ai dit que cette fic' allait être AIPMique? Oui. Ah.  
_

_Enfin: Je vous préviens, c'est Angst. Mais en même temps, si vous me connaissez, vous savez qu'il y a un "mais", n'est ce pas? ^^  
_

_Merci à Pline pour la citation que je lui ai "légèrement" emprunté puisqu'elle suit vraiment bien avec cette fic' =D  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

_Pline (et 84): Un doudou Tibbs et Pline se calmera automatiquement, 84, don't panic!  
_

_Absolette: Et moi, j'aime les débuts qui AIPMisent!  
_

_Lili: Chocolat milka? Hmmmm... *Regarde la perf' de Lili fixement*... Hmmmm... Vive l'AIPM!  
_

_FdB: Et ce n'est qu'un commencement!  
_

_Anonyme: 84, arrête de te cacher, je t'ai reconnu!  
_

_Gwen: Flûte, va falloir que j'apelle Queen pour une réanimation...*Sifflote en observant Gwen se relever du coin de l'oeil*  
_

_Chou: Meuh si je peux commencer comme ça! GNIHIHIHIHI!  
_

_Tony forever: Oh non, pas de Paradis dans cette fic'. BWAHAHAHAHA.  
_

_WJ:*Se bouche les oreilles*  
_

_Furieuse: Mici! Alrs, prends tes crampons et ton sac à dos, y'a de la marche sévère!  
_

_Constance: Tony qui tombe de 56 étage mais qui survit? *Reflechit* Je ne pense pas avoir fait de cross-over avec Superman / Hulk / Iron Man... Donc, hum... *Sifflote*  
_

_Amy: JE BOUDE!  
_

_Ankou: Cette fic', c'est la plus tordue que j'ai créé à ce jour!  
_

_Jolyjump: J'adore la philosophie, j'adore cette review! Et j'espère que ta théorie se révélera exacte ;] (Moi, faire un retour en arrière? NAAAAN, ça serait cruel...*Sourit*)  
_

_Lolipops: Disons que...*Hum*...Enfin, faudrait être sadique pour faire ça, non?  
_

_Alicia: "Family is __more than_ just _DNA_" . Je crois que ça peut répondre à ta question ;)  


_DiNozzo NCIS: J'apprécie ce ton très calme (mais la hache derrière ton dos, un peu moins). Pour tes questions (très intéressantes!), il va falloir... Patienter ;]  
_

* * *

**État critique**_  
_

_._

_"La plus grande faiblesse de la plupart des hommes est leur réticence à dire aux autres combien ils les aiment pendant qu'ils sont en vie." O.A. Battista_

.

**Vingt-quatre heures avant...**

.

Il se réveilla grâce à la lumière du soleil filtrant entre ses stores et lui chatouillant le visage. Il cligna des paupières avec un sourire bienveillant naissant sur ses lèvres, tout en étirant longuement ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, et en prenant bien soin de faire craquer chacune de ses articulations encore endormies.

Un regard sur son réveil lui apprit qu'il n'était que six heures trente. Il avait une heure et demi avant d'aller au travail, le temps pour lui d'aller faire un petit jogging et de se reposer par la suite sous une longue douche brûlante.

Il se tourna alors dans son lit, et observa longuement la jeune femme qui avait partagé sa nuit. Elle dormait encore, laissant entendre le souffle profond et régulier de sa respiration. Ses longs cils foncés formaient une délicate ombre sur ses joues, qu'il ne se laissait absolument pas d'admirer. Il avait envie de toucher ses paupières, ses joues, ses lèvres, doucement, pour sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Mais il savait que s'il le faisait, elle se réveillerait aussitôt et lui casserait peut-être même un doigt ou deux dans la foulée. Il n'allait pas prendre ce risque. Ziva David n'aimait pas qu'on la surprenne au réveil, il le savait bien.

Il repoussa donc le plus silencieusement possible la douillette couette bleue, et avança à pas de loup vers la salle de bain, attrapant ses affaires de sport au passage. Il allait laisser sa jolie ninja se reposer et la réveillerait en revenant de son jogging. Il fallait qu'elle quitte un peu avant lui son appartement, pour ne pas que Gibbs les voit arriver ensemble au NCIS.

C'était l'une de leurs règles à chaque fois qu'ils cédaient et qu'ils s'offraient l'une de ces nuits. Ne jamais arriver ensemble au travail. La seconde règle était plus que simple : Ne jamais en reparler. La troisième un peu plus difficile à respecter : Ne jamais avoir de sentiments.

Pour celle-ci, il échouait lamentablement. Mais il arrivait très bien à le cacher, ce qui compensait.

.

Il sortit de chez lui et observa un instant son quartier en courant sur place, ses écouteurs rivés sur les oreilles, Coldplay et son _Paradise_ en fond sonore. Il décida de prendre le passage qui faisait face à son immeuble, un petit chemin entre deux rangées de maisons qui amenait à un parc, à une distance d'environ trois kilomètres.

Il regarda de chaque côté, laissant passer la circulation qui commençait à devenir dense à cette heure matinale, et traversa la route une fois celle-ci libre, lorgnant d'un œil noir l'arrière du Range Rover noir qui venait de passer à une vitesse supersonique devant lui, une musique de rap sortant par les fenêtres et inondant l'intégralité du quartier tellement elle était forte.

Il salua l'une de ses voisines avec qui il avait flirté quelques années auparavant, lui décochant un grand sourire qu'elle lui retourna aussitôt tout en attrapant son bébé de quelques mois pour le placer à l'arrière de sa voiture rouge.

Il poursuivit ainsi son avancée, faisant le tour du parc et du quartier, profitant de cette belle journée de septembre et de ce soleil radieux.

.

Elle se réveilla au milieu du large lit, seule. L'appartement était silencieux, elle devina qu'il n'était plus entre les murs. Un coup d'œil sur le réveil lui apprit qu'il était six heures quarante-cinq. Tony devait être parti courir, comme il le faisait assez fréquemment quand elle dormait chez lui.

Elle quitta le lit d'un bond souple, et enfila l'une des chemises de l'agent avant de déambuler dans la chambre, laissant courir ses doigts sur les différents objets empilés ici et là. Une collection de disques de Franck Sinatra, un t-shirt dédicacé d'un grand sportif, un vinyle signé et accroché au mur… Un ensemble de pièces qui conférait à l'endroit une masculinité particulière, si fidèle à son partenaire.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle fila sous la douche, profitant une dernière fois de l'odeur imprégnée dans la chemise avant de la retirer. Elle allait rapidement filer après s'être lavée pour arriver au NCIS plus tôt. Elle avait un millier de choses à faire, et peu de temps pour s'y attaquer.

Elle savait qu'une fois le pas de cet appartement passé, ils ne parleraient plus jamais de cette nuit, comme de toutes les autres. Ainsi était leur marché. Il était tous les jours de plus en plus difficile à tenir, mais vital pour le bon fonctionnement de leur équipe.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle se forçait à penser pour ne pas trop affronter ce qu'on appelait communément des… _Sentiments_.

.

Il avait couru un long moment, s'était vidé l'esprit. Il retournait maintenant à son appartement, filant directement sous la douche après son retour, allumant la radio pour laisser place à Rihanna et sa _Russian Roulette _alors qu'il plongeait sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Une fois propre et sec, il enfila une serviette autour de sa taille, et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la chambre à coucher pour réveiller la jolie israélienne.

Il s'arrêta cependant sur le pas de la porte en découvrant qu'elle n'était déjà plus là. Elle avait dû se réveiller pendant qu'il faisait son jogging, et avait quitté l'appartement.

Légèrement déçu de se retrouver ainsi seul, il attrapa de quoi s'habiller –jean, chemise blanche et veste noire-, et fila se préparer.

Un coup d'œil sur son poignet lui apprit qu'il était plus de sept heures trente. Il avait mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour se préparer après son jogging.

…Il allait être en retard.

.

Quand il arriva dans l'open space, son informaticien de collègue était déjà là, occupé à laisser courir ses doigts sur le clavier à une vitesse bien trop rapide, comme d'habitude. Les bureaux de l'israélienne et de son supérieur étaient eux vides d'occupants.

Il déposa son sac sur le dossier de son fauteuil et se laissa tomber sur l'assise, adressant un regard appuyé à son collègue.

-McGeek. Où sont Ziva et Gibbs ?

-Ziva n'est pas encore arrivée. Gibbs est au MTAC. Et toi, tu es en retard.

Tony lança un regard noir au plus jeune. Qui fit comme s'il ne l'avait absolument pas remarqué. Il désigna à nouveau le bureau de sa partenaire d'un geste du menton.

-Étonnant, non ? Qu'elle soit en retard ?

S'il faisait un bref calcul, elle avait largement eu le temps de passer chez elle avant d'arriver au NCIS. Il n'expliquait donc pas trop le pourquoi du retard. Peut-être un rendez-vous dont elle ne lui avait pas parlé ?

-Elle avait peut-être quelque chose à faire, DiNozzo, souffla l'informaticien en se tournant vers lui, sourcils légèrement froncés - confirmant ainsi ses pensées quand le savoir.

-Elle n'a pas laissé de message ?

-Il est huit heures quinze, Tony, souffla McGee en attrapant son gobelet de café au lait. Elle va arriver.

L'italien acquiesça vaguement, sans toutefois jeter un nouveau et dernier regard vers le bureau de sa collègue.

-Tu dois avoir raison.

Son téléphone sonna, il baissa son regard vers l'écran. Un numéro inconnu. Il décrocha à l'instant même où Gibbs apparaissait dans l'escalier et commençait à descendre de son pas vif, pressé.

-Agent DiNozzo.

_-Vous êtes un membre de la famille de Ziva David ?_

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Si on veut, oui. Je peux vous renseigner ?

Un long silence. Qui lui glaça le sang.

-_Elle vient d'avoir un accident de voiture_, lâcha finalement la voix au bout du fil. _Je suis médecin à l'hôpital central de Washington. Nous l'avons conduite au bloc opératoire. État critique._

Il se figea sous ces mots, le souffle coupé derrière les paroles du médecin.

-_Vous êtes la personne à prévenir en cas d'accident_, poursuivit le médecin sans réaliser l'état dans lequel ces paroles avaient plongé l'agent. _Mes collègues essayent actuellement de la stabiliser, mais, nous ne pouvons prédire quelles seront les suites de cette opération. Ses fonctions vitales sont fortement touchées et…_

Il n'entendit pas la suite. Il ne vit pas l'homme au regard de glace l'observer de façon soutenue quand sa main se mit à trembler et qu'il lâcha son smartphone sur son bureau, comme s'il s'était brûlé avec celui-ci. Son regard se vissa sur le fin téléphone d'où s'échappait encore la voix atténuée du médecin, il sentit un long spasme de douleur lui traverser le corps, le forçant à se retenir au bureau d'une main pour ne pas se plier en deux sous la douleur.

_État critique._

Il ne vit pas Timothy McGee se redresser et ne l'entendit pas l'interpeller quand il attrapa ensuite précipitamment ses affaires pour sortir de l'open space, sans un mot de plus.

_État critique._

Il n'emprunta pas l'ascenseur. Trop long. Il opta pour les escaliers. Dévalant les marches à une vitesse pharamineuse, alors que ces deux mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

_État critique._

Il grimpa dans sa Mustang et quitta le NCIS, faisant hurler le moteur de sa voiture alors qu'il appuyait le pied sur l'accélérateur, sans se soucier aucunement des vitesses autorisées.

Il devait la voir, lui parler, la toucher. Lui _ordonner_ de ne pas mourir. Gibbs l'avait fait avec lui quand il avait eu la peste. Et Ziva était aussi tenace que lui. Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Personne dans cette équipe n'en avait le droit.

_Personne_.

* * *

_(J'ai forcément pensé à Gwen pour le dernier mot de ce chapitre)_

_(Pour les crises d'AIPM, demandez Brad Pitt, il a du chocolat Milka. D'ailleurs, j'en veux bien, moi aussi!)_

_(Pour la suite, patientez, et essayez de survivre!)_

_(Mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de reviews, elle arrivera vite?)  
_


	3. Comme un coup de poignard

_Hello!_

_Merci pour vos reviews! Je suis trèèèèès contente de vos commentaires *Fait une danse de la joie*_

_Alors, pour répondre à vos questions... **Oui**, c'est une death fic. Mais **Non**, ce n'est pas une death fic. *Sourire immense*. Rassurés? Non. Ok... Comment dire...? Vous avez déjà lu une de mes autres longues fics? *Interroge les lecteurs du regard*. Si oui, vous savez ce que je dis toujours en fin de fic', non? J'aime les...*Musique de suspense* (allez, je vous donne un indice: ça commence par "Happy", et ça se termine par "End". Vous l'avez?)_

_Pline: "Le chiffre", ça me fait penser au méchant dans Casino Royale :D. Crise d'AIPM? Rooooh, voyons, c'est dur, ça! *Rire dément*_

_FdB: Nanananan, je n'aime pas les bisounours. *Tire la langue*_

_Lili: J'adore tes reviews, tu le sais, ça? J'en suis fan. Je vais faire une ôde à tes reviews *sourire brillant d'auteur heureuse*. Oh, et non, Brad n'a pas le droit d'intervenir. Nonononon. Il est déjà dans Tulipe Blanche. Na._

_Chou: Oooooh merci! Contente que mon Tiva te plaise. Même si je n'ai pas terminé avec mon côté sadiquement sadique._

_WJ: Teuteuteuteuteu *retire le couteau en plastique de WJ et le remplace par des maracas*. On ne se fait pas hara-kiri, ok?_

_Constance: Ce serait tellement cruel. Tellement. Hors, il est bien connu que je ne fais jamais de mal à mes persos, hum?_

_Ankou: Lol, Tony écouter MW, pourquoi pas? Les musiques étaient simplement celles que j'écoutais au moment d'écrire. Pour ta question? Si. Mais non! (et puis, et puis, et puis... Pour toi aussi... JE BOUDE!)_

_Noa: BONJOUR! Oui, je devais faire une pause mais j'ai eu cette idée et...Euh... Je crois que je suis incapable d'arrêter d'écrire pour le moment! Merci pour ce drabble, j'adore! Et soigne toi bien! Et profite bien des Caraïbes! Reviens-nous en forme!_

_Amy: NANANANANAN! Je boude! Répondre à tes reviews est dangereux! TROP DANGEREUX!_

_Crazy:*Regarde les reviews de la dernière publication de Amy*. MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!_

_Jolyjump:Ils ont beaucoup de chocolat à Bethesda. Mais il le planque quand je suis dans le coin. Je comprends pas pourquoi. Comme si j'allais manger toutes leurs réserves...*ferme discrètement d'un coup de talon la porte de son placard contenant les 100 tablettes de chocolat blanc volées un peu plus tôt*_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Pourquoi je fais toujours des histoires AIPMiques? Parce que j'adore ça!_

_Absolette: Hummhummm... Cette argumentation est très intéressante. Mais hkjzhfkzjh âhhèkkbù, non? _

_Gwen: Ok, tu viens de m'achever. Une suite à Personne? Oui, Gwen, tu es ma déesse. Je suis heureuse. Merci. Merci. Merci. *Pleure de joie*_

_Cruchot: Merciii!_

_Kalifornia: Gemoooo (pardon pardon pardon). Je suis ravie que tu aimes!_

* * *

**Comme un coup de poignard**

.

Considérant l'état dans lequel il avait conduit et ses pensées totalement éloignées de tout code de la route, il ne savait pas exactement comment il était parvenu à l'hôpital sans avoir lui aussi un accident de voiture, mais c'était pourtant bien le cas.

Il avait garé sa Mustang en double file, sans prendre la peine de faire un créneau ou autre manœuvre. Et avait dévalé la rampe menant aux urgences, déboulant dans la petite pièce accueillant les différents blessés tel un fou furieux. L'une des infirmières s'était précipitée aussi vite à sa rencontre, constatant l'état de panique grandissant dans lequel se trouvait l'agent.

Il essayait maintenant d'expliquer sa requête avec calme, mais son débit restait rapide, accordé au rythme anarchique de ses pulsations cardiaques.

-ZivaDavidOùEstElle, où…

-Monsieur. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que vous me dites… Indiqua l'infirmière en levant deux mains devant elle afin d'indiquer au jeune homme de se calmer.

Il marqua une pause, ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Et reprit, un rien plus calme :

-Ziva David… Elle a eu un accident de voiture, expliqua l'agent en tentant difficilement de conserver un débit raisonnable.

L'infirmière hocha légèrement la tête. Et lui fit un mince sourire censé le calmer.

-Elle est au bloc opératoire. Vous ne pouvez pas la voir pour le moment, il faudra patienter quelques heures, commença doucement l'infirmière, une petite blonde nommée Nancy, comme l'indiquait son badge.

Il hocha gravement la tête. Et lui indiqua d'un regard de poursuivre, incapable de parler dans l'immédiat.

-Les poumons sont touchés, le foie aussi, mais le plus important reste le traumatisme à la tête causé lors de l'impact. De nombreux os des jambes brisés. Elle a également eu une partie de la…

Chaque nouvelle information de la petite blonde était comme un coup de poignard qu'on lui portait au cœur. Il s'était immobilisé pour écouter l'état de sa partenaire, figé telle une statue de cire, accueillant avec une douleur sans nom chaque nouveau détail.

Il avait compris. Que, s'il elle s'en sortait, elle aurait des séquelles physiques. Voir mentales. Qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais être agent de terrain. Qu'elle ne pourra peut-être plus jamais courir. Il avait compris… Que s'il elle s'en sortait… Elle serait pourtant chanceuse. Car ses chances de surmonter cette épreuve étaient clairement des plus basses.

.

-Patron…

Tony lui répondait enfin. Une heure après avoir détalé de l'open space comme un forcené sans un mot, l'agent senior faisait enfin sa réapparition en répondant au dix-septième appel que lui et McGee avaient passé sur son portable. Il fit un signe de la main à l'informaticien pour lui indiquer qu'il avait enfin l'agent senior en ligne. Et porta ensuite toute son attention sur la conversation.

-DiNozzo. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Un regard sur les deux bureaux voisins vide lui indiqua que, fidèlement à sa règle numéro trente-neuf, les coïncidences n'existaient pas... Et que le départ précipité de son agent avait plus que certainement un lien avec l'israélienne. Ce que lui confirma aussi vite l'italien :

-C'est Ziva.

La voix de l'agent était basse, sèche, tendue. Perdue. Il crispa sa mâchoire, anticipant ce qui allait arriver.

-Elle a eu un accident, Patron, poursuivit Tony.

Il eut l'impression qu'une chape de plomb lui tombait sur les épaules.

-…Elle est à l'hôpital, en salle d'opération… Ils font leur possible, mais son état est vraiment critique…

L'italien s'arrêta un instant. Lui restait immobile, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le moindre muscle, le corps entier irradié par la douleur.

-…On ne pourra pas avoir de nouvelles avant plusieurs heures, Patron. Ils nous demandent de patienter. Patienter, tu comprends, ça ?

Il avait l'impression que l'italien allait lâcher un rire sec derrière cette remarque, tellement l'idée de patienter pour connaître l'état de sa coéquipière lui semblait absurde. Mais l'agent senior ne laissa passer qu'un nouveau silence, aussi tendu que le précédent.

-Ils disent qu'elle n'a pas freiné en arrivant à un carrefour. Elle a voulu éviter un camion et a foncé dans un autobus, à toute vitesse. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle conduit vite, Patron. Mais elle sait très bien éviter les camions, aussi. Et les autobus. Ziva est peut-être une ninja qui conduit vite, mais elle est aussi et surtout une ninja qui fait attention à sa vie.

Il confirma d'un grommellement, attendant que son agent poursuive.

-Je veux comprendre. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on envoie sa voiture au NCIS. Demande à Abby de descendre à l'entrepôt, s'il te plait. Je suis là dans trente minutes.

L'agent raccrocha. Le chef d'équipe fixa un instant le combiné de son téléphone où résonnait encore la tonalité de fin d'appel. Et posa son regard sur McGee qui attendait un retour, plus pâle que jamais. Il devina que l'informaticien avait partiellement compris. Il allait aussi devoir l'annoncer à la gothique. Tout en prenant sur lui-même pour rester fort et contrôler ses émotions.

Pourtant, à cet instant, il avait plus que tout envie de frapper dans un mur jusqu'à ne plus sentir sa main, rien que pour oublier un instant cet horrible sensation qui lui tordait le cœur. Mais il se devait d'être l'homme de la situation, celui sur qui on pouvait compter.

Il leva donc un regard vidé de toutes émotions vers Tim.

-C'est Ziva…

.

Abby frotta frileusement le haut de ses bras recroquevillés contre son corps, tout en pénétrant dans l'entrepôt. Pourtant, il faisait chaud dans cet endroit, mais elle, elle était gelée. Elle grelottait, elle frissonnait. Elle claquait pratiquement des dents.

Apprendre ce qu'il était arrivé à son amie de la bouche de Gibbs l'avait d'abord plongée dans une crise de larme sans précédent. Il avait mis un long moment à la calmer. Les mots qui l'avaient cependant obligé à revenir à la réalité étaient simples : « Elle a besoin de toi ».

Tony voulait qu'elle l'aide à vérifier la voiture, elle allait s'en occuper immédiatement. Si ça pouvait aider Ziva, elle allait étudier cette carcasse morceau par morceau, centimètre par centimètre, même s'il elle devait y passer des heures.

Il était déjà là, immobile à côté de la mini rouge à l'avant complétement enfoncé. Il avait l'air impénétrable de l'agent du NCIS en mission, mais elle devina combien il devait se forcer pour rester droit. Elle se dirigea donc d'abord vers lui, sans un autre regard pour la voiture. Et le prit dans ses bras, dans le plus grand des silences. Il resta immobile, figé, visiblement incapable de détendre un seul de ses muscles. Elle le libéra doucement de cette brève étreinte. Et se dirigea vers la voiture de l'israélienne.

Elle lorgna la portière côté conducteur à moitié arrachée, les morceaux de tôle froissée qui indiquaient combien l'accident avait été violent. Et serra les dents le plus fortement possible pour ne pas craquer à nouveau.

Elle croisa alors à nouveau le regard de l'italien. Un regard blessé, voilé, mais décidé. L'agent voulait des réponses, elle allait les lui donner.

Elle releva ses manches. Et dans le silence le plus complet qui les entourait, se dirigea vers ce qui était avant une mini rouge.

-Allons-y…

.

Timothy McGee déglutit lentement.

Abby avait passé trente-deux minutes à fouiller sous le capot de la voiture avant de trouver un indice. Elle tendait maintenant devant elle un morceau de câble en partie brûlé, le maintenant par une pince plate. Tony, Gibbs et lui s'étaient resserrés autour d'elle dans le silence le plus complet, à l'affut du moindre détail.

-Ça, indiqua la laborantine en fronçant le nez sans quitter l'objet du regard, ce n'est pas normal, pas normal du tout.

-C'est-à-dire, Abby ? Souleva Gibbs.

-Ce câble est celui qui contrôle le système électronique de freinage, lâcha Abby d'une voix sourde.

-Et ?

-Regarde, Gibbs, regarde !

Elle tendit son bras vers lui, le laissant observer le câble en question. Les trois agents détaillèrent alors minutieusement l'objet.

Visualisant tous les trois la même chose : La façon nette et propre dont le câble avait été sectionné. Un coup de couteau, de toute évidence. De quelqu'un qui était allé jusqu'à se glisser sous la voiture de la jeune femme pour commettre son méfait.

De quelqu'un qui voulait voir Ziva David mourir.

Les trois agents et la laborantine partagèrent alors la même pensée :

Ils voulaient la peau de ce _quelqu'un_.

* * *

_HuuumHuuuuum..._

_PS: Je peux savoir qui est le cruel d'entre vous qui se cache derrière le surnom de Xio, huuuum? C'est pas gentil d'inciter Amy à continuer! MEEEEEEH! *Boude*_


	4. Aigle

_Bonswar!_

_Je vous ai dit qu'il allait y avoir du TBC dans cette fic'?_

_Non?_

_En même temps, ais-je encore besoin de le dire?_

_*Sourire immense*_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Et merci pour vos reviews... Pour les personnes à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu, ça arrive ^^!_

* * *

**Aigle_  
_**

_.  
_Ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied depuis plus d'une heure, cherchant par tous les moyens à trouver un élément qui pourrait les aider à mettre la main sur la personne qui avait envoyé leur collègue et amie en soins intensifs. Chacun essayait d'apporter sa pierre à l'édifice de la meilleure façon possible, chacun usant de sa spécialité pour ça.

Enfin, ils se regroupèrent au centre de l'open space, après un signe de la main du plus âgé annonçant qu'il était temps de mettre leurs trouvailles en commun.

-Abby m'a dit que le coup de couteau ne datait pas forcément de cette nuit, débuta Tim. Il y avait assez de produit dans le tuyau câblé pour alimenter le système de freinage un à deux jours… J'ai donc lancé une recherche sur les quarante-huit heures précédentes vers toutes les caméras des parkings ou se gare habituellement Ziva. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai rien vu de suspect, personne s'approchant d'assez près de la voiture pour pouvoir se glisser dessous. Mais je ne connais pas tous les endroits où Ziva s'est garée récemment…

Tony cilla légèrement. Et humecta ses lèvres avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

-Rien non plus du côté du relevé téléphonique de Ziva, ou de ses messages. Elle n'avait reçu aucune menace, aucun élément qui lui aurait permis d'anticiper cette attaque.

-Elle ne vous avait parlé de rien ? Questionna sombrement Gibbs.

-Rien. Tout était normal, et je pense que, si elle avait _vraiment_ reçu des menaces, elle nous l'aurait dit, Patron. Ziva n'est pas du genre à nous cacher ce genre de choses.

-Alors ?

-Alors, où cette personne s'en est pris à Ziva sans vraiment de justification, ou il s'en est pris à l'agent et non à la personne. Et je pense plutôt que c'est la seconde solution, énonça Tony d'un ton qui ne cachait absolument pas son humeur sombre, alors qu'il plissait les yeux pour observer tour à tour les deux autres.

-Intuition, DiNozzo ?

-Bon sens, Patron. Une personne qui aurait voulu s'en prendre à une jeune femme de trente ans n'aurait pas agit de cette façon. Une personne qui aurait voulu attaquer un agent fédéral toujours armé et constamment sur ses gardes… Si.

Gibbs observa un instant son agent senior. Puis le second. Et acquiesça finalement d'un geste du menton.

-McGee, vous continuez à fouiller toutes les caméras de surveillance des parkings de Washington. Et vous me trouvez la trace de celui qui a fait ça. DiNozzo, …

-Recherche les caméras alentour au trente-sept de la quinzième avenue Est, McPlan, le coupa Tony en s'adressant à McGee, sans sembler prêter attention au regard lacéré de son supérieur quand il prononça l'adresse. Elle s'y est garée hier aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. Et est partie ce matin vers sept heures.

L'informaticien l'observa, hésitant. Et acquiesça finalement, sans un mot, avant de commencer ses recherches. Tony se tourna alors vers son supérieur. Et enchaîna, comme s'il ne venait pas de donner son adresse personnelle à son informaticien de collègue et d'avouer une vérité un rien dérangeante devant les deux autres.

-Je file chez Ziva. S'il a piégé sa voiture, il a peut-être aussi piégé son appartement. Ou laissé une trace de son passage.

L'italien tourna le dos au second, attrapa son sac à dos et le passa aussi vite sur son épaule, sous le regard fixe du plus âgé.

-DiNozzo.

Il récupéra son manteau, d'un geste nerveux, afin de le glisser sur sa seconde épaule. Et fit à nouveau face à son supérieur, mâchoire crispée.

-Patron.

Gibbs plissa les yeux, observant lentement l'agent troublé qui lui faisait face, vérifiant d'un simple coup d'œil qu'il était apte à gérer cette mission seul. S'il avait bien compris, Tony était encore plus impliqué qu'il ne le pensait dans sa relation avec Ziva. Et il savait que des émotions telles que celle que Tony pouvait ressentit actuellement pouvaient parfois pousser à la faute -comme ça avait été le cas pour lui-. Il remarqua cependant la lueur professionnelle et déterminée brillant dans le regard de son agent. Lueur qui lui donna satisfaction. Il désigna l'ascenseur d'un geste du menton à l'italien.

-Fais attention à toi, DiNozzo.

Tony haussa les épaules. Et s'avança vers la cabine de métal, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard vide sur le bureau de l'israélienne.

-Comme toujours...

.

Il poussa la porte du petit appartement et avança lentement dans la pièce principale, tout en observant les lieux d'un œil minutieux. Le salon où il avait passé de longues soirées durant les mois précédents était impeccablement rangé. Chaque chose était à sa place, et la serrure n'avait pas été fracturée. A première vue, l'israélienne n'avait donc pas eu de visite impromptue.

Il continua son inspection en pénétrant dans la cuisine, jetant un regard circulaire sur la vaste pièce aux murs saumon et aux meubles en teck foncé.

Une tasse de porcelaine vide traînait sur la droite du plan de travail, à côté d'une assiette qui avait dû certainement accueillir un ou deux sandwichs. Sur la table, un petit carnet orangé, posé près d'un vase chargé de roses rouges.

Il lorgna les fleurs d'un œil noir, incapable de rester neutre devant elles. Ziva avait reçu des roses. Soit. Ils avaient précisé qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de sentiments, elle en avait parfaitement le droit, donc.

Il attrapa ensuite de ses mains gantées le carnet d'un geste qui ne cachait absolument pas son irritation -qu'il essayait pourtant de contenir-. Et se plongea dans la lecture des premières pages, toutes chargée de l'écriture fluide de l'israélienne.

Des notes de Ziva. Recettes, comptes, une liste de films qu'il lui avait recommandé, certains étant même cochés.

Il s'apprêtait à refermer le calepin pour ne pas trop s'immiscer dans la vie privée de sa partenaire quand son attention s'arrêta sur la dernière page du carnet. Il y trouva quelques dessins : Un aigle qui ressemblait davantage à un corbeau. Un cœur. Une étoile gribouillée à la hâte. Le signe de l'infini. Un arobase qui ressemblait plutôt à un cercle raturé. Et une petite flèche indiquant la droite.

Il hésita un instant, passant son doigt sur les dessins griffonnés au crayon à papier. Visiblement, ils avaient été réalisés d'un geste rapide, ennuyé. Par Ziva...? Probable que oui. Possible que non. Intrigué, il braqua son regard plissé vers la direction indiquée par la minuscule flèche. Elle pointait le coin de la cuisine et donc du plan de travail, où se trouvaient la cafetière, un mixer et le grille-pain. Rien de bien étrange.

Tout en se mordillant les lèvres et en avançant vers les trois appareils, il glissa le carnet dans une petite pochette plastique qu'il plaça ensuite dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

Ici, il écoutait davantage son instinct que sa logique. Et son instinct lui soufflait que ces petits griffonnages n'étaient pas anodins.

Il s'arrêta donc devant le plan de travail où se trouvaient les trois appareils. Cette minuscule flèche de deux ou trois centimètres l'intriguait. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne cachait rien...

.

-Patron ! Là !

Timothy McGee venait de se lever d'un bond, le doigt ripant déjà vers le bouton principal de la télécommande qu'il avait dans la main. Gibbs se redressa à son tour derrière son appel. Et porta son attention vers la séquence vidéo qui se lançait sur l'écran plasma.

Un parking extérieur. Une mini rouge garée à côté d'une Mustang de la même couleur. Et une ombre se glissant doucement entre les deux voitures pour s'allonger sous la première. Une personne cachée derrière un sweat à capuche gris, et qui ne laissait aucunement apparaître son visage durant les quelques secondes où elle apparaissait.

L'ombre disparu presque aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Le geek fit donc un retour en arrière pour visualiser de nouveau la scène.

-Il a été rapide. Pas plus de quinze secondes pour couper le câble. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, commenta Tim en observant la vidéo d'un œil désabusé.

-Et il savait que nous allions faire une recherche sur les caméras, rajouta Gibbs en constatant que la personne n'avait pas une seule fois tourné son visage vers celles-ci.

-On n'arrive même pas à voir si c'est un garçon ou une fille, pesta Tim.

-Oui, mais il a laissé quelque chose, là, indiqua Gibbs en désignant un endroit du parking.

-Je ne vois rien.

-Faites un retour en arrière. Là. Stop.

L'image s'était figée sur l'individu s'extrayant de sous la voiture de l'israélienne.

-Regardez, là. Son poing. Il dépose quelque chose entre les deux voitures. On dirait un…

Il plissa les yeux pour mieux observer l'image, imité par Tim.

-Un porte-clefs ? Tenta le plus jeune.

-Une figurine.

-Je… Je vais essayer de zoomer en gardant la netteté de l'image, énonça Tim en revenant à son bureau pour pianoter quelques instants sur son clavier, alors que l'image s'agrandissait sur le point indiqué par Gibbs, retrouvant peu à peu une netteté apte à étudier le cliché.

-Un aigle, commenta Gibbs alors que l'informaticien retrouvait sa place à côté de lui. L'objet que l'individu a laissé là est… Un aigle.

.

Il passa sa main derrière le grille-pain, puis la cafetière. Enfin, il termina avec le mixer. Il ne trouva rien d'intriguant. Pas d'arme de destruction massive ou de couteau ayant servi à attenter à une vie en coupant un câble de système de freinage.

Il se mit ensuite à genoux, inspectant d'un œil attentif le comptoir en se mettant au niveau de celui-ci. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur une petite boîte en bois noir coincée dans le coin derrière la cafetière. Typique de celles où on rangeait le thé, mais siglée d'un aigle argenté dans le coin gauche.

Il l'attrapa, l'étudia un instant en la retournant entre ses mains. Et entrouvrit finalement le couvercle. Avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Il avait dans les mains un minuteur. Juste un minuteur. Où était affiché le chiffre « Trois ». « Trois » comme… « Trois » secondes.

Il lâcha la boîte. La bombe pouvait se trouver n'importe où dans l'appartement. Il n'avait pas le temps de la chercher. Il n'avait pas le temps de traverser le salon. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution…

Il se rua vers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

.

Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de passer par-dessus le mur avant que l'explosion ne retentisse. Il se retrouva propulsé dans les airs pour un plongeon de deux étages, les flammes et le souffle de l'explosion derrière lui. Il atterrit sur le haut d'une camionnette, élément qui lui permit de ne pas faire un saut de plus de six mètres qui aurait pu lui être fatal, et roula ensuite sur le côté, avant de retrouver à nouveau le vide jusqu'à sa rencontre avec le trottoir.

Le souffle coupé, le dos meurtri, les muscles entièrement ankylosés après cette chute plus que brutale, il resta un long moment allongé au sol, yeux clos. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le secoue légèrement.

Il papillonna des paupières, remarquant qu'une main secourable se tendait vers lui. Au-dessus d'eux, l'immeuble avait pris feu, et quelques brindilles de l'incendie tombaient en pluie sur eux. Malgré son regard flouté, il remarqua pourtant presque immédiatement que l'explosion avait dû être plus conséquente que les dégâts occasionnés, étant donné le peu de flamme qui s'échappaient du deuxième étage.

Il ne s'attarda cependant pas sur ce fait, préférant porter une main à l'arrière de sa tête pour tâter douloureusement son cuir chevelu. Une sensation humide et une vague de douleur lui confirma ce dont il s'était douté alors qu'il retirait vivement sa main: Il était bon pour des points de suture.

Il cligna à nouveau des paupières en lâchant un second grognement sourd, pendant que la main secourable qui s'était tendue vers lui lui attrapait maintenant les épaules. Il sentait son dos meurtri et ses coudes écorchés le tirailler tandis qu'il se redressait lentement tout en observant la personne qui était venue à son aide.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, aux yeux d'un noir perçant… Et vêtu d'un sweat à capuche gris.

* * *

_Euuuuh, review?_

_Dites... Vous aimez bien cette fic'? Soyez honnêtes, svp :)_


	5. Sweat Man

_Hello!_

_Je tenais à vous dire un grand merci, vraiment, pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont complétement rassurée, moi qui doutais assez sur cette fic', me voilà repartie pour vous la finir en m'assurant qu'elle entraînera son lot de chapitres AIPMiques, et le tout sans trop vous faire patienter, of course. ;)_

_Merci donc, vraiment ! Comme dirait Abby : "I am hugging you all in my mind right now" ;]_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Chou05: Je suis rassurée, et en plus, je suis touchée! Merci!_

_Anonyme: Diantre, je pense que vous êtes 84. Ou 85. Ou 83. *Réfléchit*. Ou peut-être 87..._

_Neo: Merci! Voici la suite!_

* * *

**Sweat-Man**

.

Il devait attraper son Iphone. Il devait contacter l'équipe. Les prévenir. Leur dire de le rejoindre ici. Récupérer ce qui pouvait être récupéré dans l'appartement de Ziva. Analyser ce qui devait être analysé, en long, en large, et en travers. Et comprendre. Il devait se bouger, agir, être efficace.

Mais pour le moment, il en était absolument incapable. Il parvenait déjà difficilement à se concentrer pour rester alerte, luttant pour continuer à rester éveillé et à faire face au jeune homme au sweat gris qui l'avait aidé. Il essayait aussi de ne pas trop grimacer de douleur –mais, c'était bien difficile-, tandis que l'homme au sweat l'aidait à avancer pour aller s'installer dans un coin où la cendre ne pleuvrait pas sur eux.

Sweat-Man l'aida à s'asseoir dans un coin jouxtant l'immeuble de Ziva, lui permettant de s'adosser contre deux murs en briques, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il avait chuté. Un véhicule et un auvent de magasin les protégeaient de la cendre et de la fumée, permettant à l'agent de légèrement mieux respirer.

Tony remercia le jeune homme d'un hochement de tête, tout en laissant sa main vagabonder vers la poche de sa veste, à la recherche de son téléphone. Il remarqua alors l'éclat hésitant dans les deux prunelles noires de Sweat-Man, ses fines lèvres frémissant légèrement. Comme si le gamin hésitait à lui demander quelque chose.

D'un signe de paupières, il fit donc comprendre au gamin qu'il l'écoutait. Pas de paroles, pas de mots dans l'immédiat. Ouvrir la bouche lui coutait beaucoup, et il préférait garder ses forces pour la conversation téléphonique qui allait arriver avec son supérieur.

-Vous êtes agent fédéral ?

Il suivit le regard du jeune homme, qui avait dérivé vers le bas. Et constata que Sweat-man avait les yeux braqués sur sa plaque d'agent fédéral. Elle luisait à la lueur du faible soleil de septembre, son pan de veste la protégeant quelques instants auparavant ayant glissé et l'ayant dévoilée.

Il confirma d'un hochement de tête à la question du jeune, et ramena son téléphone devant lui. Sa vue était trouble. Il arrivait à peine à voir les icônes de son téléphone. Mais, par chance, il avait appelé son supérieur en dernier numéro. Il cliqua donc deux fois sur la touche appel. Et porta son smartphone à son oreille, non sans esquisser une grimace de douleur à cause du geste qui en était induit.

Il remarqua, pendant que la première sonnerie résonnait, que Sweat-man le surveillait toujours, accroupi devant lui. D'un regard fixe, presque hypnotisé, suivant le moindre de ses gestes.

D'un regard réellement perturbant.

Il plissa les yeux à l'encontre du jeune homme, prêt à lui demander de le laisser un instant. Mais n'en eut pas l'occasion, la voix de son aîné se faisant d'abord entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

-_Gibbs._

-P…Patron ? Commença l'agent d'une voix beaucoup trop rocailleuse et frémissante qu'il n'arrivait absolument pas à garder constante. On a un...

Il s'arrêta, le souffle coupé. Les traces de son saut de plusieurs mètres. Il se laissa une seconde pour retrouver sa respiration. Et reprit :

-…Problème.

.

Son agent avait une voix méconnaissable. Et sa respiration saccadée n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il attrapa donc instantanément son arme et sa veste, tout en faisant un signe à McGee de le suivre. Et s'avança vers l'ascenseur, son portable collé à l'oreille.

-Tu vas bien, DiNozzo?

-_Pas vraiment_, répondit l'agent d'une voix hachée. Il y a eu une…

L'agent s'arrêta, le chef d'équipe se força à ne pas lui aboyer de continuer, conscient que l'italien avait du mal à retrouver son souffle à chaque mot. Attendre de savoir ce qui avait mis son meilleur agent dans cet état-là était difficile. La patience n'étant pas sa qualité première, il avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme.

-_Une explosion_, poursuivit enfin Tony. _Chez Ziva._

Le chef d'équipe fronça les sourcils. Et appuya d'un geste vif trahissant toute son humeur massacrante sur le bouton indiquant le rez-de-chaussée, McGee à son côté.

-Tu es blessé ?

-_Hum_.

Ni oui, ni non. Il devina donc que l'agent était bon pour un petit séjour à l'hôpital.

-On arrive.

-_Hum_.

Même murmure étouffé. Mais qui ne signifiait pas une réponse, cette fois. Autre chose. Il eut l'impression que c'était une exclamation interrogative. Ou surprise.

-DiNozzo ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Pourtant, le fond sonore indiquait que l'italien était toujours en communication avec lui. Il arrivait même à entendre le son de sa respiration. Tony avait donc toujours le téléphone dans sa main, près de son oreille.

-Tony, tu es encore là ?

Une nouvelle fois pas de réponse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la tonalité du téléphone résonner au creux de son oreille.

.

_-Tu vas bien, DiNozzo ?_

Que répondre à ça ? « Oui, Boss, je viens juste de survivre à une explosion et à une chute de deux étages, j'ai une coupure à l'arrière de ma tête et le mal de crâne le plus ahurissant du monde, j'ai l'impression que je viens de me faire chahuter par Mike Tyson et en plus, ma petite amie est à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort. Tout va bien ! ». Non. Il se contenta de plus simple.

-Pas vraiment. Il y a eu une…, commença Tony avant de s'arrêter avec l'impression d'être devenue asthmatique en moins d'une seconde. Il n'avait plus aucun souffle.

Il espérait que ses poumons n'avaient pas pris un nouveau coup lors de sa chute. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de faire un séjour prolongé dans le monde merveilleux de Bethesda.

-Une explosion, reprit enfin l'agent. Chez Ziva.

Il ferma un instant les paupières, aveuglé par une douleur fulgurante passant dans l'intégralité de son crâne. Un clignement de paupières plus tard, il revenait à la réalité, s'accrochant à la voix de son patron pour rester alerte. Il remarqua alors les deux pupilles sombres toujours aussi intensément fixées sur lui. Regard dérangeant qui le fit légèrement ciller.

-_Tu es blessé ?_

_-_Hum.

Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à ça d'une autre façon. Et, en plus, il n'arrivait plus à décrocher son regard de celui qui était en face de lui. Sweat-Man avait les yeux qui pétillaient d'une façon plus qu'étrange et ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter du regard. Ce qui poussa l'agent à faire aller sa main libre vers l'emplacement où se trouvait son Sig, victime d'un drôle de pressentiment.

- _On arrive._

-Hum.

Il avait lâché cette exclamation en même temps que Sweat-Man avait posé sa main sur son bras pour arrêter son avancée vers le Sig, d'un mouvement si rapide et imprévisible qu'il ne l'avait pas vu arriver et donc pas appréhendé -surtout pas dans son état-. Il comprit alors que l'homme tenait une minuscule arme dans son autre main, la gauche, et venait, à travers un simple geste, de lui intimer de raccrocher.

-_DiNozzo_ _?_

Le téléphone toujours collé sur son oreille, la bouche entrouverte, il affrontait le regard de Sweat-Man. L'homme semblait prêt à lui tirer dessus s'il faisait le moindre geste.

Le plus discrètement possible, il lança alors une rapide œillade à la ronde pour rechercher une issue de secours. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes autour d'eux, mais elles étaient toutes occupées à déplacer les voitures ou s'inquiéter des personnes ayant fait face au souffle de l'explosion. Personne ne les remarquait depuis le coin où ils étaient. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul, avec ses blessures multiples, sa respiration saccadée et son corps qui menaçait de rendre les armes dès qu'il bougeait un sourcil.

Il recula donc légèrement le téléphone de son oreille, pendant que l'autre lui lâchait un microscopique sourire, satisfait de voir l'agent obéir.

-_Tony, tu es encore là ?_

Sweat-Man lui désigna le smartphone du menton. Il appuya sur le bouton mettant fin à la communication.

.

-L'aigle s'est brûlé les ailes… Sourit Sweat-Man d'une voix basse, sournoise, à peine l'agent venait-il de raccrocher.

Tony sentit un long frisson de colère, de haine, de dégoût, le parcourir, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour terminer dans sa bouche via un gout de bile plus qu'amer. L'aigle. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Sweat-Man parlait de Ziva. C'était cet individu d'une vingtaine d'années qui avait fait ça à Ziva. _Lui_.

-C'est v_ous_, cracha Tony en plissant les paupières pour mieux scruter Sweat-Man.

Des yeux sombres, un visage fin, des lèvres presque transparentes, des cheveux probablement blonds étant donné la couleur des sourcils –la capuche l'empêchait d'en être sûr-. Un regard fier, un sourire mesquin.

-C'est moi. Oui.

Le jeune homme semblait visiblement largement satisfaire de cette remarque. L'agent fédéral lui lança un regard noir en retour, tout en tendant l'oreille vers les sirènes des voitures de police et de pompiers qui semblait approcher et n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Et qui pourraient donc potentiellement l'aider à appréhender sweat-Man s'il arrivait à le garder avec lui encore quelques instants. Bien que le jeune homme n'ait pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller.

L'appréhender… Ou le tuer. Idée savoureuse qui le démangeait à cet instant même. Planter une balle dans la tête de celui qui avait fait du mal à sa partenaire était particulièrement alléchant.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda hargneusement Tony en réfrénant ses pulsions meurtrières, inappropriées à cet instant puisqu'il avait « légèrement » une arme pointée vers son cœur.

Sweat-Man haussa les épaules, et rehaussa légèrement ses lèvres dans un semblant de sourire.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Pourquoi _elle_ ?

-S'il n'y avait qu'_elle_, pouffa le jeune homme en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel… Vous pensez vraiment que vous allez passer la nuit, vous ?

L'italien lâcha un grondement sourd, pendant que Sweat-Man plissait le regard et haussait le menton pour le toiser avec hauteur, dédain.

-Vous vous surestimez, comme toujours. Vous tous.

Derrière eux, les sirènes de police se rapprochèrent. Sweat-Man avança sa main libre d'arme vers Tony, les doigts repliées vers la paume.

-Vous devriez penser à ce que vous allez leur dire, avant de mourir. Avant qu'ils meurent… Sourit Sweat-Man.

D'un mouvement aussi brutal que vif, il frappa ensuite d'un coup sec la jambe de l'agent déjà mal en point. Tony sentit à peine l'aiguille fichée dans la paume du jeune homme lui rentrer dans la peau, sensation immédiatement remplacée par une vague d'étourdissement. Il eut juste le temps de voir son nouveau plus grand ennemi déposer quelques choses dans sa main moite de transpiration et se redresser aussi vite pour s'éloigner en sifflotant, avant de sombrer.

* * *

_Comment dire...Euh... Bon...Enfin..._

_*Observe son badge TBC*_

_Voilà, quoi._


	6. Etoile

_Hello!_

_Ce chapitre, je le dédie à Lili qui m'offre à chaque fois des reviews hilarantes, et aux membres d'un certain nouveau bobo's club, à qui j'ai envie de dire: TRALALERE!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Chou: Meuuh non, ce n'est pas comme si je faisais souvent souffrir Tony ! *Sifflote*_

_Neo: Le TBC est dans mon sang, maintenant. GNIHIHI._

* * *

**Etoile**

.

-Essayez de ne pas bouger, agent DiNozzo, s'il vous plait. Il faut vraiment que je termine ce bandage, et vous n'arrêtez pas de gesticuler, comment voulez-vous que je…

-Stop ! Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. Je vais très bien !

Tony fronçait les sourcils, pendant que le médecin face à lui essayait désespérément de terminer le bandage qui partait de son poignet pour aller jusqu'au coude. Une simple précaution pour éviter que la peau martyrisée lors de sa chute ne s'échauffe et ne fasse davantage souffrir le concerné.

Le médecin hocha la tête de gauche à droite avec un très bref soupir. Et réattaqua sa besogne, sous le regard désespéré et profondément agacé de l'agent. Agent qui n'avait alors qu'une idée en tête : Retourner au NCIS. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de temps, en comptant les deux heures où il était resté inconscient à cause de la drogue de Sweat-Man, et les trente minutes qui s'étaient écoulées depuis son réveil. Une demi-heure où on lui avait interdit de s'éclipser pour qu'on puisse s'occuper de lui procurer les derniers soins nécessaires après sa chute de deux étages.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec ça, grogna Tony en jetant un regard désespéré vers la sortie. Je dois retrouver mon supérieur. Vous me faites perdre mon temps.

-Je m'occupe de votre santé, répondit calmement le docteur, tout en retournant le bras de Tony pour continuer ses soins. C'est vous faire perdre votre temps, ça ?

-Quand un homme s'attaque aux personnes qui me sont chères, oui, rétorqua Tony d'un ton sec. Il faut vraiment que je retourne au NCIS, on m'attend. Je reviendrai demain pour que vous terminiez, d'accord ?

-J'ai presque fini, agent DiNozzo…

-Mais si je vous dis que…

-Tony.

Il se retourna d'un bond vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé, au grand dam du médecin qui vit alors son précédent travail se défaire. Et écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant son patron s'encadrer dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il décocha un mince sourire à celui-ci, ressentant une impression de soulagement intense –qu'il ne s'expliquait absolument pas- à le voir ici, devant lui.

-Patron. Je te pensais au NCIS avec Timmy. Tout le monde va bien ?

Son aîné acquiesça. Et fit quelques pas vers lui.

-Et toi ? Questionna Gibbs en suivant le médecin du regard pendant que celui-ci reprenait le travail sur le bras du plus jeune.

-Je suis retenu prisonnier à Bethesda alors que je voudrais vraiment retourner travailler, Patron. Peux-tu dire à mon bourreau de me libérer, s'il te plait ?

Un plissement de paupières de son interlocuteur lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas du même avis que lui, et qu'il était même d'accord avec son « bourreau ». L'italien afficha donc une petite moue agacée, alors que son supérieur attrapait un tabouret et le faisait glisser jusqu'au fauteuil où était installé Tony, avant de s'y laisser tomber d'un mouvement sec.

-Tu m'expliques ?

L'agent tressaillit légèrement, conscient que son aîné faisait mention de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne soit drogué. L'explosion, la rencontre avec Sweat-Man, l'arme pointée sur lui, les menaces... Ziva.

Il sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembloter à la mention du dernier souvenir. Et se mordilla donc l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de laisser filtrer la moindre émotion vers son patron et le médecin. Il releva ensuite son visage vers son aîné, braquant vers celui-ci deux pupilles qui avaient retrouvé toute la colère engendrée par cette matinée infernale.

-L'homme qui a fait ça à Ziva était là, Patron, entama Tony d'un ton chargé de hargne. Il était là, en bas de son immeuble.

Un léger tressaillement agitait sa mâchoire, bien malgré lui.

-…Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a lancé le minuteur de la bombe quand il m'a vu entrer. Il m'attendait, en bas. Il était là quand je suis tombé. Il _voulait_ me voir mourir, Patron. Moi ou toute personne du NCIS qui serait entré dans l'appartement de Ziva.

-Tu lui as parlé ?

Tony confirma d'un hochement du menton.

-Oui. Il nous a tous menacé, Patron. Il veut s'en prendre à _nous, _au NCIS. Il faut mettre l'équipe sous protection. Abby, Ducky, Palmer, McGee. Et lancer l'alerte maximale pour l'agence tant que ce gars sera libre.

Le regard de Gibbs se plissa, une lueur dangereuse illuminant un instant ses prunelles. La seule notion du mot « danger » pour son équipe suffisant à le mettre dans une hargne noire, à lui donner une aura encore plus déterminée et colérique que celle qui l'habitait au quotidien.

-Tu peux me le décrire ?

-Je peux faire mieux. Dès que le doc' aura fini de me momifier, je file chez Abs pour faire un portrait-robot, Patron.

Gibbs acquiesça d'un fin geste de la tête. Et se redressa, prêt à quitter la pièce. L'agent le rattrapa cependant d'un mouvement vif avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas, agrippant son bras pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne davantage.

-Patron… Attends…

Il marqua une pause, hésitant sur ses mots. Son front se marqua d'un pli soucieux alors qu'il entrouvrait la bouche, ne sachant comment formuler sa requête. Son aîné lui répondit cependant avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler un seul mot, d'un ton qui ne cachait pas sa douleur à cette seule pensée :

-Ils l'ont plongé dans un coma artificiel pour ne pas qu'elle souffre. Pronostic incertain. Il faut…

Sous le regard appuyé de l'agent, il ferma un instant les yeux, laissant transparaître l'espace d'une seconde l'image d'un homme de soixante ans las, fatigué, désespéré. Il se reprit cependant presque aussitôt, laissant la sensation que cet instant n'avait été qu'illusion à l'agent senior.

-…Patienter.

.

Il avait remis ses vêtements, replacé sa plaque d'agent fédéral à sa ceinture. Il était presque prêt à quitter la petite chambre d'hôpital. Il savait que Gibbs l'attendait en bas, dans le hall. Sûrement en train de siroter un café noir en grommelant quelques ordres via son vieux téléphone portable à clapet à un McGee en stress.

Il était fortement tenté de faire un tour par les soins intensifs pour aller voir Ziva, mais tout accès à des membres étrangers à l'hôpital en était interdit. Il ne pouvait donc pas encore aller la voir. Il en mourrait d'envie. Mais il ne _pouvait_ pas.

Il attrapa donc sa veste dans la penderie, ainsi que la petite pochette où l'infirmière avait rassemblé ses affaires personnelles. Son portefeuille, ses lunettes de soleil. Et… Une petite étoile en argent, de quelques centimètres.

Interloqué, il souleva l'étoile devant lui pour l'étudier à la lumière du jour. Elle brillait légèrement, comme si elle avait été polie. C'était une étoile à cinq branches. Qu'il ne se souvenait absolument pas avoir eu entre les mains auparavant.

Il plissa les yeux pour mieux étudier l'étoile, indécis, avant qu'une image ne vienne lui frapper l'esprit d'un mouvement si fugace qu'il en sursauta. Il revit Sweat-Man lui déposer quelque chose dans la main alors qu'il sombrait. Cette chose qu'une infirmière attentionnée avait placée dans cette pochette. Cette étoile.

Une étoile qui lui rappelait autre chose…

D'un geste tremblant, il plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Et en ressortit un petit carnet orangé qu'il entrouvrit aussi vite –en prenant cependant le soin de couvrir ses doigts d'un mouchoir en papier-, pour arriver jusqu'à la dernière page. Les dessins. L'aigle. Le signe de l'infini. Le arobase. Le cœur. L'étoile.

Et si… ? Et si chacun représentait l'un d'eux ? Et si ces dessins désignaient des membres de l'équipe ?

Ziva serait donc l'aigle. Rapide, efficace, dangereuse. Altière. Ce qui la définissait parfaitement.

Restait le cœur… Peut-être Abby ? L'arobase… McGee. Et l'infini, l'homme qui ne tombait jamais. Gibbs. Oui, c'était une théorie particulièrement plausible.

Mais l'étoile ? Et si… Si elle avait un rapport avec lui ? L'amateur de films, le connaisseur du monde du cinéma. L'homme qui récitait la biographie de certaines stars sans ciller.

Pourtant, si il suivait une certaine logique et que l'étoile était un message, ça n'avait aucun sens. Il n'était pas mort. Sweat-Man _aurait pu_ le tuer, mais ne l'avait pas fait. Il l'avait juste drogué. Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi cet avertissement. Ou alors, il se trompait et l'étoile n'était pas pour lui. Peut-être pour Gibbs ? Ou Abby ?

Le front plissé par l'inquiétude, il rangea l'objet dans la pochette plastique, avec le carnet. Et se dirigea vers la sortie, prêt à faire part de cette découverte à son supérieur.

Il fit cependant un pas en arrière quand la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse mettre la main sur la poignée, laissant apparaître le visage soucieux du médecin qui l'avait soigné.

-Agent DiNozzo ?

_Vraiment_ soucieux.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore des pansements à me faire ? Tenta Tony avec un maigre sourire qui s'effaça presque aussi vite quand le regard du docteur se fit plus douloureux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-J'ai… Nous… Nous avons effectué des tests sanguins pour déterminer la drogue qui vous a été administrée.

-Oui, et ?

Le regard du médecin survola la pièce, évitant de manière évidente de croiser celui de l'agent.

-… Il y avait autre chose que le calmant qui vous a fait sombrer dans ce que l'on vous a injecté, avoua l'homme en revenant croiser le regard de l'agent.

Tony cilla. Et croisa les bras devant lui.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ?

-Répondez-moi.

Le médecin croisa à son tour les mains devant lui. Et lança une œillade profondément désolée à l'agent.

-On a retrouvé des traces de poison. Trois, au total. Tous à réaction différée.

-Beaucoup ?

-Assez.

Tony fixa longuement le second. Incrédule. Et lâcha finalement la question qui lui retournait l'esprit avec une force aussi douloureuse que brutale :

-…Je vais mourir ?

-Je…

Le médecin se stoppa et baissa la tête, l'italien s'agrippa à la penderie pour ne pas tituber, victime d'un pressentiment aussi intense que sombre.

-Répondez. _Dites-le moi_, ordonna Tony en insistant bien sur les trois derniers mots.

-Je ne…

-Allez-y. DITES-LE, tonna l'agent en serrant les poings et en sentant son cœur s'emballer, alors que son front se recouvrait d'une fine pellicule de sueur et que son visage devenait brûlant, cramoisi.

-…Je suis désolé, lâcha le médecin à voix basse. Il ne vous reste que quelques dizaines d'heures. Quelques jours, si tout va bien. Oui. Vous… Vous allez mourir, agent DiNozzo.

* * *

_*Sourit innocemment*_


	7. Apparition

_Hello!  
_

_Ouiiii, je poste rapidement. Avouez que le temps d'attente sur cette fic' est court, n'est-ce-pas? *Sourire fier*. Ce qui limite un peu ma cruauté.  
_

_Ce chapitre... Il est plus calme (je vous laisse un sursis, profitez!). Mais super important. Lisez le bien. Surtout le premier paragraphe. Et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que vous pourrez avoir un indice sur l'intrigue.  
_

_(Mais alors, peut-être, hum!)  
_

_Maintenant, je vais aller fêter le fait que je sois encore en vie après le chapitre précédent (Youhou!), et je vais vous laisser lire!  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

_Chou: Oui, je sais, j'ai de la chance d'avoir survécu. Mais j'ai quand même embauché quelques gardes du corps. Je te présente Iron Man, Hulk et Chuck Norris. Faites coucou, Messieurs. Gnih.  
_

_Neo: Merci! Roh, et... Vais-je aller à l'encontre du sixième commandement du TBC? *Sifflote*. Ça serait cruel. Très cruel.  
_

* * *

**Apparition_  
_**

_.  
_

_Vous allez mourir. _Trois mots qui peuvent perturber un homme jusqu'à la fin. Trois mots qui pouvaient tourner et retourner un esprit, dans tous les sens, pouvant obliger certains personnes - même les plus fortes- à se recroqueviller dans un coin et se balancer d'avant en arrière en psalmodiant une chanson de leur enfance pour les oublier une bonne fois pour toute et les extérioriser.

Trois mots qui dansaient autour de lui alors qu'il avançait dans ce couloir blanc en direction de la sortie. Certes, après les avoir entendu, il avait résisté à l'envie de s'asseoir et de fixer le médecin en restant tétanisé de longues minutes, il avait _aussi_ résisté à l'envie d'envoyer son poing dans le mur en hurlant sa rage, il avait _même_ résisté à l'envie de plonger sous les draps du lit d'hôpital qu'il venait de quitter pour se nicher en boule.

Mais, il n'arrivait pas à les oublier, ni à les ignorer. Ils étaient là, devant lui, frappante vérité alors qu'il retournait vers sa vie d'agent fédéral. Il allait mourir. A quarante-quatre ans. Triste histoire.

Les yeux dans le vague, visage baissé vers le sol, plongé dans ses pensées et perdu comme s'il avançait à travers un épais brouillard cotonneux, il ne vit pas la femme qui s'était levée et lui barrait le passage. Il la heurta donc de plein fouet, reculant d'un mouvement vif et surpris en clignant des yeux et en ramenant sa main vers son menton meurtri par cette rencontre, tandis qu'elle restait de marbre, silencieuse, visiblement aucunement déstabilisée par cette rencontre inopinée.

-Oups ! Désolé ! Lâcha l'agent avec une légère grimace. Je… J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je ne vous ai pas v… Madame ? Vous allez bien ?

Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard. Le toisant fixement de ses pupilles d'un bleu clair presque transparents, les paupières fixes. Il frissonna légèrement.

-Madame ?

Les mains croisées devant elle, le menton relevé, le corps droit, elle ne bougeait même pas un cil. Il se demanda brusquement si elle respirait encore. Interdit, il passa sa main devant le visage fin de la femme, analysant en un coup d'œil ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, son teint pâle, son habillement entièrement blanc… Et… Ses yeux si fixement posés sur lui, si clairs, totalement déroutants.

Elle recula d'un pas alors qu'il entrouvrait la bouche pour l'interpeller une nouvelle fois. Un recul réalisé d'une façon étrange, comme si son corps entier n'avait pas bougé, juste… Glissé. Une nouvelle fois, un long frisson lui parcourut le corps.

-Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, lentement. _Très_ lentement. Il la fixa encore une seconde, hésitant devant cette étrange personne. Et avança finalement un pied pour reprendre son avancée. Elle le stoppa cependant avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre pas, plaçant l'une de ses fragiles mains blanches sur l'avant-bras de l'agent d'un geste aussi inattendu que rapide, l'arrêtant avec une force incroyable pour quelqu'un d'aussi fragile.

Il braqua de nouveau son attention sur elle, interrogatif. Elle avait plissé les yeux et le regardait avec une attention étrange, une espèce de fascination qui le mit extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-Vous avez le choix.

Sa voix était aussi délicate que son corps et ses mains. Frêle, douce, basse. Mais empreinte d'un tel sérieux, d'une telle gravité, qu'il sentit un troisième long frisson le parcourir, alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembloter légèrement. Il les plongea dans ses poches pour le cacher, déstabilisé par ce ressenti. Et se dégagea avec un fin hochement du menton pour s'éloigner aussi vite, incapable de répondre quelque chose de pertinent devant cette étrange personne.

Ces quatre mots avaient remplacés les trois précédents alors qu'il avançait de quelques pas pour s'éloigner de cette « apparition ». Quatre mots étranges, comme l'était cette femme. Que voulaient-ils dire, il ne savait pas. Pourquoi s'était-elle adressée à lui, il ne savait pas non plus. Qui était-elle, il aimerait le savoir. Peut-être une femme échappée de l'aide psychiatrique de Bethesda ? Peut-être une femme déboussolée qui attendait des nouvelles de son mari ? Ou… Ou alors… Une personne qui n'était pas étrangère à leur affaire.

Poussé par cette idée, il se figea quelques mètres après la jeune femme. Et tourna sur lui-même, la bouche entrouverte, prêt à l'interroger.

Il dut cependant se rendre à l'évidence : Aussi fragile et délicate semblait-elle, elle était également rapide et silencieuse. Car le temps de quatre secondes approximatives… Elle avait déjà totalement disparue de sa vue.

.

Il venait de finir son deuxième café en l'espace de dix minutes quand Tony arriva face à lui. L'agent très spécial avait le teint pâle et les yeux cernés, l'air aussi las qu'une personne pouvait l'être après avoir été droguée, blessée et bousculée émotionnellement. Il lui tendit donc un moyen de réconfort temporaire, en y associant son plissement d'yeux le plus bourru.

Tony accueillit le café au lait avec un léger haussement de sourcil. Et lui emboîta ensuite le pas en direction du parking.

-Merci, Patron, balbutia l'italien en essayant de ne pas montrer son étonnement. On a des nouvelles ?

Comme il s'y attendait, l'agent n'allait absolument pas faire mention à ce qui lui était arrivé, ni à l'état de Ziva. Comme lui, Tony était habitué à laisser les émotions de côté pour se focaliser sur leurs affaires, et en particulière sur celles qui touchaient l'équipe, quitte à ne pas en dormir ensuite pendant plusieurs semaines.

-Abby a lancé des recherches sur les résidus de la bombe et du détonateur. McGee cherche la trace de l'homme qui t'a parlé via toutes les caméras alentour.

-Et pour le moment ?

-L'homme au sweat semble aussi discret qu'un ombre, grogna Gibbs.

Un long silence tendu accueillit cette information.

-Sweat-Man ne passera pas la nuit, commenta finalement Tony avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

-« Sweat-Man » ?

-Oui. « Sweat-Man ». Celui qui porte des sweat à capuche gris délavés et affreusement rétros. Même McGee est mieux habillé que lui, Patron.

Le chef d'équipe laissa un microscopique sourire le gagner alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa voiture et que l'italien en faisait le tour. Soit. Leur nouvel ennemi, l'homme sur qui l'agence entière allait désormais se focaliser… S'appellerait donc « Sweat-Man_ ». _Le temps qu'ils aient enfin mis un nom sur celui-ci.

.

-Et maintenant, Patron ? Demanda Tony au bout de longues secondes de silence intense, seulement rythmé par le bruit du moteur lancé à pleine vitesse.

-Maintenant, DiNozzo… On trouve ce mec et on l'empêche de blesser une seule personne, commenta Gibbs en appuyant vivement sur l'accélérateur. Il est hors de question qu'il face du mal à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je confirme, Patron. Il a déjà blessé Ziva et…

Tony se stoppa et mordilla ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de rajouter un mot, retenant de justesse la suite de sa phrase. Il ne devait pas avouer la vérité à son supérieur sur ce qu'il lui arrivait avant que l'enquête ne soit terminée, ou Gibbs le cloîtrait forcément dans une chambre d'hôpital pour subir des dizaines d'examens que tous deux sauraient inutiles. Il lui dirait la vérité en temps voulu.

-…Et ?

-Et rien, Patron, reprit Tony avec un bref haussement d'épaules, le regard sombrement tourné vers le paysage défilant derrière la vitre. Je ne veux juste pas qu'il touche quelqu'un d'autre. Absolument _personne_. Ou… ou… Je pense que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de le tuer moi-même d'une balle dans la tête, sans lui laisser entrevoir le moindre avenir derrière les barreaux. Tu comprends ?

Gibbs ne répondit pas, mais coula vers lui un regard appuyé, visiblement légèrement intrigué par la réponse de l'italien.

-Imagine s'il s'en prend à Abby, Patron ? Reprit Tony en serrant les poings à cette seule idée.

-Elle restera au Navy Yard tout le temps que durera l'enquête.

-Et McGee ?

-Il sait se défendre.

-Ziva aussi sait se défendre.

Lui _aussi_ savait se défendre. Et pourtant…

-Plus personne ne fera du mal à l'un de mes agents, DiNozzo, rétorqua Gibbs d'une voix blanche.

-Tu ne peux pas toujours être là, Patron. Tu es aussi humain que nous tous.

Gibbs accueillit sa remarque en lui renvoyant un regard agacé et colérique, s'apprêtant à répondre quelque chose. Il s'arrêta cependant, coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Il indiqua l'appareil à l'italien.

-Oui, Abby, je t'écoute, décrocha Tony, le regard toujours braqué vers son patron. Oui. Super. On arrive.

Il raccrocha. Et osa un fin sourire à l'adresse de son aîné, avec l'impression d'entrevoir une lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres qui se profilaient devant lui.

-Abby a trouvé quelque chose, Patron.

* * *

_Alors, alors, alors? :)_


	8. Indice

_Helloooooo!_

_Voui, vous avez vu, le précédent chapitre n'était pas trop AIPMique. J'ai fait des efforts, n'est-ce-pas? *Sourire innocent*_

_Merci pour vos commentaires. Oui, je ne vous le dis pas assez en ce moment. MERCI, les z'amis!  
_

_Et bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

_Et comme je ne me souviens pas à qui j'ai répondu en MP, je réponds à tout le monde aujourd'hui! :)  
_

_WJ: Sweat-Man, j'avoue, j'adore.  
_

_Absolette: Oui. Particulière. C'est vraiment le mot pour cette fic', même si pour le moment, ça ne se voit pas encore beaucoup ;]  
_

_Guest: Mais j'aime le suspense! Et j'adore créer des crises d'AIPM!  
_

_Amy: Un plan? Un plan. Hum. Amy, va vraiment falloir qu'on parle.  
_

_Ankou: Non, pourquoi sa mère? Et tout se passe dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, pas dans la rue ;]  
_

_Chou: Disons que le chapitre était dans la globalité du paragraphe. *Se stoppe soudainement* J'en ai trop dis. Hum.  
_

_FdB: Oui, oui, oui, j'avoue, j'étais super fière de moi pour cette fin pas trop sadique. J'appelle ça un sursis. Profitez, c'est vraiment un conseil.  
_

_DiNozzo NCIS: A mon avis, on va encore entendre parler d'elle. Et non, Tony ne va pas se mettre en avant alors que Ziva aussi est aux portes de la mort... !  
_

_Myrrdyn: J'ai cherché "Dead Like Me" dans Google après ta review ;]. Un reaper, donc... Hummm... Non :). Mais c'est une idée plutôt intéressante. (Attention, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle se rapprochait de la réalité). Héhéhéhé.  
_

_Kagura: *OUCH*. Aie, ça fait mal de tomber en syncope. Résultat en voyant sept reviews dans mes mails, ce soir. Tu imagineras que j'étais très très très contente. TRES TRES TRES contente.  
_

_Jolyjump: Meuh si, j'ai le droit de me plaindre. *Sourire innocent*. Et puis, je ne me plaignais pas, je t'informais. Comme je l'ai fait pour d'autres lecteurs. Parce qu'il y a eu beaucoup de publications en même temps que la mienne. *Tire la langue*. Bon, et bien, je suis contente que tu sois ZEN. Oui, profite. Pro-fi-te.  
_

_Constance: Sweat-Girl? Naaaaaan. Elle ne porte pas de sweat, elle ;]  
_

_Pline (et 84): Pline, je sais que l'AIPM est difficile, mais tu peux le surmonter, d'accord? Allez, lâche ce doudou Tibbs et arrête d'étrangler cette poupée tricolore, s'il te plait. 84, merci de faire l'intermédiaire. Pourras-tu passer le bonjour à 85? Tu seras gentil! =D  
_

* * *

**Indice_  
_**

_._

-On t'écoute, Abs.

Gibbs l'avait devancé alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le laboratoire, et s'était arrêté un peu après la porte, un caf-pow serré dans sa main droite, un café dans l'autre. Il rentra donc à la suite du chef d'équipe, lançant un mince sourire à la gothique qui se tenait devant l'ordinateur et venait de faire pivoter son tabouret vers eux.

-Gibbs ! Tu arrives pile à l'heure ! Mais tu arrives toujours à l'heure, de toute façon. Tu as un sixième sens, n'est-ce-pas ? Comme ce petit garçon, dans le film ? Tu sais… Sauf que toi, tu ne vois pas les morts. Heureusement. Ça ne doit pas être amusant de voir les morts. Sauf si ce sont des morts sympathiques, bien sûr... Mais toi, tu arrives à comprendre quand les gens ont quelque chose, tu…

-Abby, la coupa Gibbs. L'enquête.

Elle acquiesça avec une petite moue désolée. Et avança vers eux de sa démarche dynamique mais néanmoins légèrement tendue. Ils devinèrent tous deux que, comme eux, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le montrait pour l'israélienne. Et que, comme eux, elle ne se reposerait que quand la personne qui avait blessé Ziva serait derrière les verrous… Ou patiente de Ducky.

-On va commencer par le minuteur, indiqua Abby en leur désignant la table en fer où étaient entreposés les restes de l'objet dans une petite boîte de plastique transparent. Vous voyez, ça ? C'était la mise à mort de Tony.

-Je m'en doutais, grogna l'agent à voix basse.

-La bombe a été lancée quand tu es rentré dans l'immeuble. Par l'intermédiaire d'une télécommande. Donc, a une faible distance. Ce qui nous laisse un champ d'action assez restreint pour situer notre coupable, vous êtes d'accord ?

Les deux agents acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement.

-J'aime beaucoup quand vous êtes synchros comme ça, commenta Abby avec un léger clignement de paupières amusé, avant d'enchaîner aussi vite : McGee a recherché tous les endroits possibles où pouvait se trouver l'homme quand il t'a vu entrer, le tout en restant à assez bonne distance pour actionner la bombe. Un endroit qui a pu lui permettre de venir te retrouver juste après que l'immeuble ait explosé, mais qui lui permettait également de rester à l'abri des regards et notamment du tien, Tony.

Elle leur indiqua l'écran plasma du doigt. Et attrapa la télécommande pour afficher un plan en 3D de l'immeuble de Ziva et des alentours. Trois points siglés A, B et C se détachaient sur le plan.

-Les points sont les endroits où pouvaient être notre homme. Le point A est un petit café en face de chez Ziva. Le B est une cabine téléphonique à l'angle de son immeuble. Et le C est le hall d'un immeuble assez peu éclairé où l'on peut facilement se glisser…

-J'opte pour le C, commenta sombrement Tony.

-Je me doutais que tu allais trouver immédiatement, sourit Abby en jetant un petit coup d'œil à son ami. Effectivement, notre homme était au point C. Et donc… Super-Timmy a réussi à retrouver sa trace grâce à la caméra de recul d'un véhicule garé devant la porte de cet immeuble. Il est sorti à l'instant même où l'appartement de Ziva a explosé. On ne voit toujours pas son visage, mais…

Elle lança la vidéo.

-… On peut apprécier son sweat immonde, renifla l'italien en observant l'homme se faufiler derrière la voiture. Et donc ? A part ses goûts vestimentaires hideux, Abs, que peut-on apprendre ici ?

-Tony… Regarde bien sa main à l'instant où il sort du champ de vision de la caméra…

L'italien plissa les yeux, imité par le chef d'équipe. Et observa minutieusement l'image ralentie par les soins de la gothique. Un lent sourire étira ses traits quand il comprit ce qui avait été la « trouvaille » de la gothique.

-Oh, je vois, murmura l'italien en rehaussant le menton, le regard déjà pétillant d'impatience devant ce nouvel indice.

Sur l'écran devant lui, le jeune homme venait de poser deux de ses doigts sur le phare de la voiture qui faisait face à celle d'où avait été prise la vidéo, alors qu'il s'empressait d'avancer vers l'endroit d'où avait retentit l'explosion. Ses doigts, ses empreintes. De quoi mettre un nom sur Sweat-Man.

-McGee a lancé une recherche sur le véhicule, commenta Abby. On vient juste de le repérer à la sortie de Washington. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver à l'entrepôt. On va donc mettre un nom sur cet homme. L'arrêter. Et le faire parler. Et venger Ziva. Et on en rira avec elle quand elle ira mieux. Car elle va aller mieux, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle lança un regard chargé d'espoir à Gibbs. Regard que l'agent senior ne put s'empêcher de lancer également à son supérieur, de façon cependant beaucoup moins visible. Gibbs se contenta d'un mince hochement de tête, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le front de sa protégée, tout en lui callant l'immense gobelet de caf-pow dans les mains.

-Oui. Bon travail, Abby.

.

-Plus grand, le nez.

Installé sur un tabouret au côté de son amie, il observait le visage qui se dessinait lentement devant lui, cherchant à recréer l'image parfaite de Sweat-Man, telle qu'elle était encore dans son esprit. Il attaquait maintenant les finitions, après quinze minutes de travail dans un silence seulement perturbé par ses indications.

-Et les cils, plus courts. Oui. Comme ça. C'est presque ça. Essaye de diminuer un peu l'espace entre ses yeux… Oui ! C'est _lui_. Abs, je te présente Sweat-Man.

L'italien se recula légèrement, incapable de détacher son regard de l'image qu'ils venaient tous deux de réaliser. Cette image… Ce regard… Devant lui était dessiné le portrait de l'homme qu'il détestait à ce jour le plus au monde.

-Il a vraiment une tête de fouine, lâcha la gothique en détaillant froidement le dessin.

-Une fouine qui s'est coincée la tête entre les portes d'un ascenseur, ouais.

-Et qui est aussi tombée du cinquantième étage d'un immeuble.

-Après avoir pris un bus en pleine face.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, complices dans la douleur. Et se levèrent en même temps d'un bond, l'un se dirigeant vers la porte, la seconde vers son matériel.

-Je vais aller diffuser ça et descendre à l'entrepôt, McGee ne devrait pas tarder, énonça l'agent en s'avançant vers la porte, le portrait-robot imprimé dans la main. Tu me rejoins ?

-Oui. Et… Tony ?

Il s'arrêta devant la porte. Et se tourna à demi vers elle.

-Elle va s'en sortir, Abs, lâcha doucement Tony, sans attendre la question qui était restée étranglée dans la gorge de la jeune femme.

Elle pressa ses bras contre elle, secouée d'un léger frisson.

-Et si…

-N'y pense pas, l'interrompit Tony.

-Mais…

-Abs… On doit rester fort et y croire. Pour elle, pour boucler cette enquête, pour la venger. Ok ?

Elle acquiesça d'un fin geste du menton. Il lui ouvrit alors les bras, avec un petit signe de la tête lui indiquant de le rejoindre. Elle se précipita vers lui. Et se blottit entre ses bras. Sans rajouter un mot de plus… Appréciant juste cet instant de réconfort entre deux âmes plus qu'inquiètes pour leur amie commune.

.

Ils étaient tous regroupés dans le laboratoire de la gothique. Relever les empreintes sur le phare de la voiture avait été une question de quelques minutes, Abby les avait ensuite emportées dans son antre pour pouvoir mettre un nom sur celles-ci.

Ils attendaient maintenant avec impatience le signal sonore indiquant un résultat. Une question de quelques secondes, si tout allait bien.

La laborantine aspira une longue gorgée de sa boisson, le regard rivé sur l'écran plasma, pendant que, derrière elle, McGee soupirait longuement, son attention distraitement braquée vers les fenêtres, alors que Tony faisait les cent pas devant la table de fer, et que Gibbs restait figé au milieu de la pièce, son regard d'acier attentivement posé sur l'écran où défilaient les recherches.

Pendant que les deux autres patientaient, l'agent senior, lui, pensait à la petite étoile rangée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il ne l'avait pas encore montré aux autres, car il savait qu'elle entraînerait un lot de questions dont il ne voulait pas. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

Cette étoile qui symbolisait sa fin.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui brûlait la peau, même à travers les tissus de sa veste et de sa chemise. Il la sentait presque palpiter contre son cœur, là où il l'avait rangé, comme pour lui indiquer qu'elle le ferait bientôt s'arrêter. Une sensation étrange qui lui donnait le tournis, comme les trois mots qui l'avaient frappé avec la violence d'un tsunami quelques heures plus tôt.

Pourtant, il devait s'efforcer de ne pas y penser. Il ne lui servirait absolument à rien d'aller pleurer sur son sort maintenant. S'il pouvait être utile, il allait l'être. Il penserait à lui-même après. S'il en avait encore le temps.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était dix-sept heures. La journée était bien avancée. Il espérait mettre la main sur Sweat-Man avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Enfin, l'ordinateur laissa entendre le petit son indiquant l'arrivée d'un résultat. Il se précipita vers l'écran, imité par les trois autres, Abby en tête.

Elle ouvrit la page de résultats. La photo de leur ennemi s'afficha, fidèle au portrait-robot qu'en avait fait l'italien. Sous la photo, un nom. Clayn Owens. Un âge. Vingt-trois ans. Et une adresse.

Vers laquelle ils se précipitèrent.

* * *

_Vous avez bien profité de cette accalmie, j'espère, hum?_

_*Fait craquer ses doigts*_


	9. Caf-Pow

_Bonsoir!_

_Ici, **Brad Pitt**, le représentant de PBG pour ce chapitre. Elle est légèrement partie en voyage à l'autre bout du monde, mais souhaite vous informer que toute crise d'AIPM engendrée par ce chapitre devra se faire dans un calme olympien, sous peine de retard de publication de la suite (évidemment, une auteur avec une hache dans la tête aura du mal à écrire)._

_Elle espère que vous avez profité de cette accalmie. Et moi... Je vais appeler le SWAT en prévision de ce qui arrive. *Soupir*_

_Elle me dit également de vous dire : Bonne lecture ! (Oh, et elle m'a laissé des réponses aux reviews : )_

* * *

_Kag': Tu vas en avoir des indices dans ce chapitre! Gnihihi!_

_Myrrdyn: En même temps, avec le prologue, je sais pas si je vais pouvoir accéder à ton souhait! Gnihihi!_

_FdB: Ce n'est pas un mauvais rêve! Gnihihihi!_

_Kal: Pourtant, le dernier chapitre était vraiment calme! Pourquoi tant de haine? Gnihihihi!_

_WJ: Abby te remercie! Et moi, je me prépare pour ta syncope à venir! Gnihihihi!_

_Jolyjump: Tsss, cette mode des haches tricolores, c'est vraiment pas cool. C'est pas comme si tu allais en avoir besoin à la fin de ce chapitre! Gnihihihi!_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Oh, il y a encore une bonne dizaine d'heures avant le prologue, tu sais? Gnihihihi!_

_Amy: Cette review...!*Etouffe Amy dans un calin* Oh, et si je te publie ce chapitre maintenant, là, après seulement deux jours d'attente, je peux avoir un indice? Gnihihihi!_

_Ankou: Ce n'est pas sa mère, nononononon! Mais merci pour ce cours où je n'ai rien compris (je suis plus littéraire que science... Gnihihihi)!_

_Pline: Moa? Vous tuer? Roooh, ce n'est pas comme si cette fic' allait être l'une de mes plus cruelles (bon, ok, LA plus cruelle)! Gnihihihi!_

_Gwen: Non, ce n'est pas le poison! Je ne fais pas un "Deux jours" bis ;]. Gnihihihihi!_

_Chou: Mais, j'étais gentille sur le précédent chapitre. Sur le précédent. Gnihihihihi!**  
**_

* * *

**Caf-Pow_  
_**

**.**

Le visage baissé vers l'arme qu'il tenait entre les mains, Timothy McGee attendait impatiemment que l'ancien marine s'arrête enfin devant l'immeuble où habitait leur coupable, pressé de lui mettre la main dessus.

Pour une fois, le silence était d'or dans la voiture. Pesant, presque palpable tellement il était lourd. L'agent senior, contrairement à son habitude, était totalement muet, visiblement plongé dans de lointaines pensées, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front. Et Gibbs était évidemment aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Lui-même ne souhaitait pas parler, incapable de tenir une discussion alors que ses pensées allaient retrouver Ziva toutes les dix secondes.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles sur son état, mais savaient que celui-ci était critique. Beaucoup plus que tout ce qu'ils avaient chacun pu rencontrer jusqu'à là. Il avait peur de la retrouver réduite. Ou pire. Il était effrayé à l'idée de ne plus avoir la ninja dynamique devant lui, mais une jeune femme blessée, incapable de pouvoir se mouvoir comme avant. Il savait que cette situation bouleverserait à tout jamais l'israélienne. Et il ne supporterait pas de la voir souffrir, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Gibbs prit un virage d'une façon sèche, serrée, l'informaticien se rattrapa à la poignée de la portière mais n'hoqueta pas comme il avait tendance à le faire habituellement. Cette fois, il était content que Gibbs conduise aussi vite. Cette fois, il n'avait vraiment qu'une hâte : Arriver à destination et mettre l'homme qui avait blessé leur partenaire derrière les barreaux.

.

Abby observa longuement l'écran de son téléphone, lâchant un long soupir désespéré alors qu'elle voyait les minutes défiler et l'appareil rester obstinément muet.

Ils étaient partis depuis vingt minutes, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir attendre encore au moins le double avant d'avoir une réponse. Mais, elle mourrait d'impatience.

Elle lorgna l'extérieur à travers les fenêtres blindées de son laboratoire. Et poussa un second profond soupir, tout en affaissant légèrement ses épaules.

Ziva lui manquait. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour son amie. Beaucoup trop.

Elle attrapa mécaniquement son caf-pow. Et le porta à ses lèvres, dans un geste de réconfort automatique adopté à chaque fois que ses trois mousquetaires étaient potentiellement en danger.

Elle se retrouva cependant à aspirer du vide, et constata alors que son gobelet était vide. Elle était à court de réconfort, sa précieuse boisson était vide. Et elle n'avait même pas la possibilité d'aller en acheter un autre, Gibbs lui avait interdit de sortir de l'enceinte de l'agence.

Elle mordilla ses lèvres, le regard fixement posé sur son gobelet. Elle avait _vraiment_ besoin de son caf-pow. Il était ce qui lui permettait de tenir et de donner le meilleur d'elle-même. C'était sa vitamine, sa caféine, sa dose de dynamisme. Sans sa boisson, elle ne donnait pas cher d'elle-même. Surtout avec le stress qui l'étreignait à cause de l'état de Ziva.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil désespéré vers son téléphone. Passa plusieurs fois entre le gobelet et l'appareil. Et se décida finalement, après un dernier regard vers l'extérieur –la zone interdite.

-Dorneget ? J'ai besoin de faire un petit détour au coin de la rue. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

.

Ils étaient arrivés à destination et avaient gravis les dix-huit paliers de cette tour de cinquante-deux étages. Ils étaient maintenant devant la porte de leur coupable, attendant tous les deux que leur supérieur leur donne le feu vert.

Enfin, Gibbs leur fit un petit signe de tête et poussa la poignée d'un mouvement sec avant d'abattre la porte sur le côté et d'entrer rapidement dans la pièce. Tony le suivit, imité par son collègue, leurs armes tendues devant eux et prêtes à être utilisées.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un petit salon mal éclairé. Chacun se dispersa dans l'appartement, le chef d'équipe partant vers la chambre entrouverte sur le salon, alors que Tony se dirigeait vers la cuisine et que l'informaticien visitait la salle de bain.

Deux « RAS » résonnèrent dans le petit appartement. Le chef d'équipe, quant à lui, ouvrit la dernière porte, entrant dans une petite pièce aux volets fermés et aux murs d'un rouge sanglant. Il alluma la lumière. Et tourna sur lui-même. Avant d'entrouvrir légèrement la bouche, incapable de prononcer un mot devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

.

Le jeune agent Ned Dorneget la collant comme une ombre, Abby pénétra dans le petit magasin, lâchant un large sourire à la serveuse.

-Clarys ! Salut ! Je viens chercher quelques…

-Six, comme d'hab ? La coupa la petite rousse en se préparant déjà à faire demi-tour pour attraper un sac où étaient entassés les gobelets. Ta commande est déjà prête.

-Non. Dix. Je risque de devoir rester au travail cette nuit. Il m'en faut un peu plus.

Clarys acquiesça. Et se pencha vers le présentoir pour attraper le nombre de gobelets adéquats.

-Ils ont été préparés par Clarens spécialement pour toi, tu sais ? Commenta la rouquine en rajoutant quatre caf-pow dans un sac en plastique.

-Clarens ?

-Un nouveau. Il travaille là depuis hier. Très sympathique.

-Super !

La gothique tendit un billet à la jeune femme. Et fit demi-tour en lâchant un large sourire à Ned, son trésor dans les mains.

-Rentrons, maintenant, Neddy !

.

-Incroyable.

Tournant sur lui-même pour observer ce qui l'entourait, l'italien lâcha cette remarque d'une voix blanche, alors que Gibbs et Tim restaient muets, se contentant d'observer lentement les quatre murs de la pièce.

Une partie de ceux-ci était recouverte de photos et d'articles de journaux. Les cinq membres de l'équipe y étaient représentés. Gibbs. Tony. McGee. Ziva. Abby.

Des photos d'eux volées dans la rue, lors de leurs enquêtes ou dans leur vie privée. Des clichés de leurs domiciles. Des articles sur les enquêtes qu'ils avaient effectuées et avaient été médiatisées. Tout ce qui les concernait, leur vie privée et professionnelle étaient affichées sur ces quatre murs.

L'italien attrapa un article du Washington-Post de ses mains gantées, les yeux encore froncés par le côté extrêmement sordide de cette trouvaille.

-Un article sur ce qu'il s'est passé à la mort de Jenny, commenta l'agent senior.

-Ici, l'explosion du porte-avion sur lequel on était, ajouta McGee par-dessus son épaule, depuis le mur d'en face.

Ils jetèrent tous les deux un regard en coin à Gibbs. Celui-ci était figé devant un pan de mur, le regard froidement posé sur une photo.

-Abby, gronda Gibbs en examinant l'une des photos où la jeune gothique pénétrait dans le magasin où elle allait habituellement acheter son caf-pow.

Les deux autres échangèrent un long regard.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? Ce mec nous veut quoi ? S'interrogea tout haut Tony en examinant une photo le représentant avec son père prise quelques mois avant, et exprimant ainsi leurs pensées à tous les trois.

-Il nous suivait depuis plus d'un an, releva Tim en leur tendant un cliché de lui et d'Abby lors d'une sortie au bowling datant de l'année précédente.

-Il enquêtait sur nous ?

-Ou il essayait de nous profiler, DiNozzo, grogna Gibbs en sondant le seul meuble de la pièce du regard : Un large bureau où étaient accumulés des dizaines de classeurs.

-Quel serait l'intérêt ?

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Mais attrapa le premier classeur au-dessus d'une haute pile de papier. Il l'entrouvrit. Et crispa la mâchoire.

-Il voulait tout connaître de nous…

Tony et Tim se rapprochèrent de lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Et frémirent en contemplant une longue liste rassemblant toutes les connaissances accumulées par leur coupable sur Gibbs.

L'ancien marine tourna quelques pages. Et découvrit la même chose sur l'israélienne. Puis sur Tony. Tim. Et Abs.

-Ce gars faisait une étude sur nous ? S'étouffa Tony.

-A croire qu'on l'obsède, commenta doucement Tim.

Les deux autres se braquèrent vivement sur lui.

-Oui ! McGénie ! C'est ça ! On l'obsède !

Gibbs acquiesça sombrement sous l'exclamation de Tony. Et tourna les pages de son classeur où étaient assimilées des informations des plus futiles aux plus importantes. Jusqu'aux dernières pages du classeur. Sa main se serra alors froidement au-dessus du papier, tandis qu'il découvrait une photo tout à fait parlante. L'italien blanchit à son tour quand il découvrit le cliché par-dessus l'épaule du plus âgé, détaillant lentement l'image de l'israélienne au volant de sa voiture, une croix rouge tracé en plein milieu de celle-ci.

Gibbs passa un doigt sur la croix. Et constata que l'encre avait largement eu le temps de sécher.

-Il avait prévu ça depuis longtemps, commenta Tony.

L'ancien marine acquiesça. Et tourna la page.

.

Elle avait terminé son deuxième caf-pow et attendait patiemment que son ordinateur bippe pour découvrir un énième résultat des tests effectués sur les résidus trouvés à l'appartement de Ziva.

Elle posa son gobelet sur sa table, retira le couvercle pour séparer le plastique du carton –recyclage-, prête à le jeter pour en piocher un autre. Son regard s'arrêta cependant sur le fond du gobelet alors qu'elle l'attrapait pour le lancer dans la poubelle.

Elle resta une longue seconde interdite.

Contemplant sans le voir le cœur dessiné au fond du verre de carton.

Un cœur dessiné, réplique exacte de celui repéré sur le carnet de croquis que Tony avait récupéré chez Ziva.

.

Avec un hoquet étouffé, l'ancien marine lâcha le classeur d'un mouvement brut pour attraper son téléphone, laissant à peine le temps aux deux autres d'apercevoir ce qui l'avait ainsi perturbé :

Une photo d'Abby sirotant un caf-pow sur l'un des bancs qui faisaient face au Navy Yard. Une croix rouge peinte sur le gobelet.

* * *

_Toujours Brad Pitt, rangez vos haches. *Soupire*. Hum. Oui. Je crois qu'elle est **vraiment** en mode cruelle._


	10. Impensable

_Bonjour!_

_J'ai juste un mot à dire pour ce chapitre: GNIHIHIHIHI!  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Impensable**

.

-Gibbs, il faut que tu m'aides !

Comme toujours, il avait appelé au moment exact où elle avait eu besoin de lui. A peine avait-elle aperçu le cœur au fond du gobelet que son palpitant avait fait un raté, et que son téléphone s'était mis à sonner. Elle avait décroché comme un robot, sans quitter le gobelet du regard. Et n'avait pas réussi à sortir un mot pendant dix secondes. Jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci s'échappent se ses lèvres, d'un débit si rapide et aigu qu'elle s'était demandé s'il l'avait compris.

Elle l'entendait maintenant prononcer quelques mots au bout du fil, mais avait du mal à le comprendre, se sentant emportée par la vague de panique qui menaçait de la submerger totalement à tout moment.

Enfin, elle parvint assez à se concentrer dessus pour mettre une signification sur les paroles de Gibbs :

-Abby. J'arrive. Calme-toi. Va immédiatement chez Duck'. Maintenant, Abs. Maintenant !

Elle haletait pratiquement, cramponnée à son téléphone d'une main, à la table de l'autre.

-Gibbs. Le caf-pow. Gibbs !

-Ducky, Abs ! On arrive! _Ducky_!

Elle fit un lent signe positif de la tête, même s'il ne le vit pas. Raccrocha, les mains tremblant tellement qu'elle en fit tomber son téléphone au sol. Et détala vers l'ascenseur, tout en s'accrochant à tous les meubles possibles pour avancer, le sol semblant tanguer sous ses pieds à cause de l'immense crise de panique qui était en train de prendre possession d'elle.

.

La voiture roulait à toute allure, dansant sur la route et prenant les virages telle une furie, parallèlement au mental de son conducteur. Il se sentait vidé de toutes émotions à l'exception d'une. Une seule. Celle qui lui permettait de rester droit alors qu'Abby courrait un danger : La fureur. La haine.

Une haine féroce. Sanglante. _Mortelle_.

.

Les mains crispées sur ses genoux, l'agent senior attendait froidement que la voiture s'arrête enfin devant le navy yard.

En apparence, il était fort. Il était fier. Il était l'agent senior expérimenté qui maîtrisait ses émotions et cillait à peine devant la douleur. Il était celui qui avait surmonté la mort de nombreuses collègues sans dire un mot, sans partager sa peine. En apparence.

Intérieurement, il était une boule d'angoisse. Il avait peur. Peur que la chose qui l'ait empoisonné soit aussi celle glissée dans le verre de la gothique. Peur que, comme lui, elle se retrouve avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, qu'elle ne doive à son tour lancer un décompte avant la fin de sa vie.

Peur qu'il ne lui arrive la même chose qu'à Ziva et que les deux femmes de sa vie se retrouvent dans un hôpital à lutter contre la vie et la mort. Cette simple idée lui amenait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Pour se rassurer, un mot tournait en boucle dans son esprit. _Impensable_. C'était tout bonnement impensable. Il ne pouvait rien arriver à Abby. Ils étaient là pour l'empêcher. Elle était au Navy Yard, entourée. Ils allaient arriver. Ducky était là. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. C'était _impensable_.

.

Tim avait sombré dans un état de choc quand il avait compris qu'Abby était en danger. Abby. Leur amie, son amie, _son_ Abby.

Il avait du mal à se retenir de se mettre une claque pour tenter de sortir de ce cauchemar. Son esprit lui indiquait que ce ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve, c'était forcé. Sa rationalité lui disait que tout était bien réel.

Et il écoutait sa rationalité. Il en avait les mains moites, le cœur battant beaucoup trop vite, le sang battant à ses temps, mais il savait que c'était vrai. Abby était en danger. Et il avait peur d'arriver trop tard.

.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant elle, elle en sortit en titubant, le front couvert d'une mince pellicule de sueur.

Elle avait d'abord mis son vertige sur le compte du stress, elle se rendait maintenant compte que c'était bien plus que ça. On avait bien glissé quelque chose dans son caf-pow. Et ça faisait déjà effet. Un effet violent, virulent. Qui, en quelques secondes, lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon de plus de cinquante kilomètres.

Les portes coulissantes s'effacèrent pour la laisser entrer, elle interpella le légiste occupé à se composer un thé à quelques pas d'elle.

-Ducky !

Sa voix était tremblante, basse. Il se retourna en l'entendant. Et écarquilla les yeux avant de se précipiter vers elle pour la réceptionner alors que toutes forces restantes dans les jambes flageolantes de la jeune fille l'abandonnaient.

-Abigail ! Bon sang !

Il l'aida à se redresser, tout en la détaillant du regard, les yeux écarquillés par la stupéfaction.

-Ducky. Mon caf-pow, Duck'. Poison. Il faut m'aider, murmura la jeune femme, sa tête ballottant sur son torse alors que ses forces l'abandonnaient une à une.

Le teint du légiste pâlit brusquement. Il aida la jeune femme à s'allonger au sol, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était incapable de se hisser sur l'une des tables.

-Abigail. Reste éveillée, ordonna Ducky en se penchant au-dessus d'elle. Combien as-tu bu de cette boisson ?

-Deux litres, grimaça Abby dans un souffle.

Le légiste lui serra l'épaule, franchement inquiet.

-Je vois. Reste éveillée. Abby.

-… Duck' ?

Elle semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Il avait peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Il devait la forcer à rester avec lui.

-Abigail, reste éveillée, répéta Ducky. Il faut vraiment que tu me racontes cette soirée au bowling pendant que je te fais une prise de sang, d'accord ?

-D'accord, murmura Abby.

-Je t'écoute.

Il attrapa un tube, piocha une seringue. Il avait besoin de déterminer à quel poison il avait affaire pour soigner la jeune femme. Et pour cela, il devait examiner un échantillon de son sang au microscope.

-Je ne sais plus.

-Abigail, tu as gagné contre les nonnes, la semaine dernière, non ?

Elle mit de longues secondes à répondre, restant silencieuse alors qu'il récupérait un tube de son sang. Enfin, ses lèvres bougèrent légèrement :

-Oui.

Il sentit le sourire dans le souffle faible de la gothique, mais ne s'y attarda pas, se précipitant vers son microscope.

-Formidable, Abigail, formidable !

Il glissa une goutte de sang entre deux plaquettes. Et entreprit de l'examiner.

-Abigail, tu dois rester éveillée pour rassurer Jethro quand il arrivera, énonça le légiste d'un ton calme -même olympien- qui contrait parfaitement avec la frayeur qui lui serrait les entailles.

-Gibbs n'a jamais peur, Duck', souffla la gothique en clignant des paupières.

-Sauf quand il s'agit de son équipe, répondit doucement le légiste alors qu'il contemplait l'échantillon de sang qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Son souffle se coupa, il sentit un long frisson le parcourir. Sous ses yeux, ce qu'il redoutait. Il déglutit.

Et lança un regard perdu vers Abby, pendant que celle-ci luttait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour rester éveillée.

.

Vingt-trois minutes étaient passées quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre du légiste. Les tables d'autopsie étaient vides d'occupant. Seul restait l'homme assis sur une chaise, les épaules basses, le visage tourné vers le bas.

Gibbs se précipita vers lui, son cœur se serrant à la seule pensée de ce que le légiste allait pouvoir lui annoncer.

-Duck' ?

Le plus âgé leva un regard vidé, fatigué, lassé, vers son ami. L'ancien marine recula alors légèrement le menton, incapable de cacher la peur éclairant un instant le fond de ses prunelles glacées. Derrière lui, les deux agents partagèrent un lourd regard, le plus âgé serrant ses poings devant ce qu'il avait peur d'entendre, le second s'appuyant d'une main à une table pour ne pas tanguer face à la puissante montée d'angoisse qu'il ressentait.

-Abby ?

-Ils l'emmènent à l'hôpital de Bethesda, Jethro.

Le docteur se leva, retira ses lunettes et attrapa un mouchoir en papier, les essuyant d'un geste mécanique, le regard fixé sur un point au sol. Chaque ride de son visage semblait accentuée ce soir, ses épaules étaient affaissées. Comme s'il avait soudainement pris dix ans d'un coup sur les épaules.

-Elle a été empoisonné, lâcha Ducky, son mouchoir dérapant sur le verre de ses lunettes. Un poison très ancien, principalement utilisé lors des deux guerres mondiales. Un mélange inventé par l'Europe de l'Est pour faire fuir les puissances ennemies quand les soldats allaient se désaltérer dans les bars près des frontières…

-Ducky, le coupa Gibbs, elle…

Les épaules du légiste s'affaissèrent davantage. Il jeta un regard douloureux aux trois agents qui attendaient sa réponse, chacun renvoyant une image de douleur qu'il partageait totalement à cet instant même.

-Elle est tombée dans le coma il y a quelques minutes, Jethro. Selon toute attente et étant donné qu'elle est robuste, elle devrait pouvoir contrer le poison quelques heures… Et…

Sa voix se brisa. L'ancien marine fit un pas vers lui.

-…Et ?

-Il n'y a pas d'antidote, souffla Ducky. Il n'y a jamais eu d'antidote. On ne peut rien faire, Jethro. Abby… Abigail est condamnée.

* * *

_*Louche sur les armes qui lui font face*_

_Je crois que je vais retourner à l'autre bout du monde, hum..._

_Oh... Allez, parce que je suis gentille... Relisez ma présentation début chapitre 3 si vous voulez être rassurés (le deuxième chapitre après le prologue).  
_

_Oh, et il y a un ÉNORME indice dans le précédent chapitre, comme l'indique le titre. Personne ne l'a relevé, je trouve ça étonnant :D  
_

_Le prochain chap' est prêt, peut-être qu'avec pas mal de reviews, je le posterai demain soir... xD  
_


	11. Douleur similaire

_Hellow!_

_Chose promise, chose due, voici le chapitre de ce soir... C'est à ce jour mon chapitre préféré pour cette fic', j'espère que vous allez l'aimer aussi!_

_Oh, et puisque plusieurs m'en ont faire la remarque: Non, je n'ai pas dit que personne n'allait mourir dans cette fic'. J'ai dit que -habituellement- j'aimais bien les happy-end. Et que ce n'était... Techniquement... Pas une death fic. (moi? Vous embrouiller l'esprit?Gnihihihi).  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Anonym: Merci! Roh, voilà, je suis rouge! Je vais aller me planquer derrière une plante verte le temps de me remettre, tiens._

* * *

**Douleur similaire**

.

Assis au sol sur le ciment froid, dos contre le mur de brique de l'agence, les mains serrées au-dessus de ses jambes, Tony regardait lointainement le paysage qui lui faisait face, perdu dans de sombres pensées. Abby avait été envoyé à l'hôpital une heure auparavant, McGee était parti la rejoindre, Dorneget était allé chercher les documents trouvés chez Owens. Gibbs et lui étaient restés ici pour continuer l'enquête, récoltant gobelets, empreintes et autres dans le laboratoire d'Abby. Chacun travaillant avec la même et seule pensée qui remplaçait temporairement leur douleur similaire: Coincer la personne qui venait de mettre les deux femmes qui comptaient le plus à leurs yeux dans le coma.

Il s'était donc froidement plongé dans le travail, sans un mot. Mais avait très vite réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas l'assumer dans l'immédiat. Il était beaucoup trop bouleversé. Il avait donc profité du fait que Gibbs soit allé se chercher un café pour s'éclipser et venir se terrer ici, dans un recoin ornant la façade du Navy Yard, à l'abri des regards.

Il était là depuis une dizaine de minutes, une boule au fond de la gorge. Ses yeux étaient brûlants, son front aussi, ses mains tremblaient, il avait la nausée. Les résultats de cette accumulation d'émotions, qu'il s'obstinait à repousser au maximum.

Tout d'abord, Ziva. Ensuite, son propre sursis. Et maintenant, il apprenait qu'il ne restait que quelques heures à vivre à sa meilleure amie. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop, même pour l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo.

Il sentit une larme dévaler le long de sa joue, bientôt suivi de sa jumelle. Deux gouttes salées traçant un sillon brûlant sur sa peau, qu'il s'empressa d'effacer du revers de la main, avant de laisser tomber sa tête contre le mur et de fermer les yeux.

Cette journée était la pire de toute sa vie. Une _très_ mauvaise journée. Et elle n'était même pas terminée. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi penser. Une seule chose lui tournait dans l'esprit : La vengeance. Il voulait –il allait- mettre une balle dans la tête de ce Sweat-Man pour _ça_. Prendre les vies de Ziva et Abby était la chose la plus ignoble qu'on pouvait lui faire. Il l'avait prononcé une fois, lors de son petit voyage en Somalie… Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans la première. Cette phrase était la même pour la seconde. Ses sentiments étaient plus familiers envers Abby, mais tout aussi forts. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer l'avenir sans l'une ou l'autre.

Hors, il savait que son portable risquait de sonner d'un instant à l'autre pour lui énoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Donc, pour _ça_, il tuerait Sweat-Man. Et après, il irait se terrer quelque part en buvant des litres de whisky et en attendant la mort.

.

Il longeait la façade de l'agence, tête baissée, la main resserrée autour de son gobelet. Il était pensif. Il avait mal.

Lui, le roc, le chef, la solidité même… Il avait mal. Il tremblait, il sentait que cette nouvelle l'avait complétement achevé. Abby, _son_ Abby…

La seule chose qui le maintenant debout était la vengeance. Il devait venger Abby, il devait retrouver Clayn Owens. Et lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux.

Il savait que la vengeance n'apportait que douleur. Il savait qu'il ne devait logiquement pas recommencer. Mais une nouvelle fois, on venait de lui prendre une fille. C'était la fois de trop. Il ferait la même chose. Ca mettrait fin à sa carrière, certainement à son futur. Mais il le ferait. Personne ne pouvait toucher à Abby sans continuer de respirer par la suite.

Personne ne pouvait lui prendre une nouvelle fois une fille.

.

Il vit Gibbs passer devant lui, le visage baissé vers le sol. Et se décida à se relever pour aller le retrouver, marchant rapidement pour rattraper son aîné.

-Patron, l'interpella l'italien en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Gibbs lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil. Et continua de marcher sans ralentir la cadence, le regard sombre.

-Patron, répéta Tony en se callant au rythme du second, je sais ce que tu penses.

Un silence glacial lui répondit. L'ancien marine continua d'avancer comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Je ne pense qu'une chose, lâcha enfin sombrement Gibbs alors qu'il passait la sécurité. Je veux mettre la main sur Clayn Owens.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. L'italien attendit quelques secondes avant de faire ce que tous les deux avaient anticipés : Il coupa la machine. Les lumières s'éteignirent, il se tourna vers Gibbs, affichant son air le plus décidé.

-Patron, tu sais très bien, comme moi, qu'on ne peut pas laisser ce gars s'en sortir.

Un plissement de paupières lui répondit, Tony poursuivit :

-Je ne veux pas que ce gars soit nourri, logé et continue de respirer après cette journée, Gibbs.

Il obtint la même réponse. Et poursuivit, d'un ton qui contenait à peine la hargne qu'il ressentait à cet instant :

-Je _dois_ le faire.

-Non, DiNozzo.

L'italien serra les dents devant le retour de son supérieur.

-Pat…

-Non, le coupa Gibbs. Tu ne feras rien. Je m'en occuperai.

Tony sourcilla.

-Tu as un avenir, Patron.

-Toi aussi.

-Plus vraiment.

Gibbs plissa les yeux. Et étudia longuement son agent.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, DiNozzo ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'expliquer. Mais crois-moi, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Toi si. Ziva va se réveiller, Patron.

Il mettait le plus de conviction possible dans sa voix.

-…Il faudra que tu l'aides. Et McGee a besoin de toi.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Tony, répéta Gibbs, menaçant.

Une lueur désolée passa dans le regard de l'italien. Il prit une légère inspiration. Et sortit doucement de sa poche la pochette en plastique contenant le symbole de sa mort. Il la tendit vers son aîné.

-Sweat-Man a eu son aigle... Son cœur…

Il déglutit lentement alors que le regard de Gibbs passait du petit objet en métal au visage de son agent, une lueur plus que douloureuse au fond du regard.

-…Et son étoile, Patron.

* * *

_Mwahahahaheu._

_La suite... Euh... Je dois d'abord terminer mon chap' de Tulipe Blanche. Donc... Donc... Mardi au plus tôt. Mercredi ou jeudi si je me replonge dans Juste Tony!_


	12. Agressivité latente

_Bonsoir!_

_Je ne devais terminer ce chapitre que demain, mais... Mais avec les cadeaux que vous m'avez fait aujourd'hui, j'étais obligée de trouver un moyen de vous remercier!_

_J'espère donc que ce petit chapitre-de-remerciement vous comblera, et je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, et plus particulièrement les neuf auteurs qui m'ont fait cet incroyable cadeau dont je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à me remettre! *Observe son cadeau imprimé et posé à côté d'elle*. Vous êtes vraiment in-cro-ya-bles._

_Merci encore, vous êtes des lecteurs formidables! Merci!_

_Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Ankou: Si tu considères que j'aime le Tibbs, tu devrais avoir la réponse à ta question ;)_

_Kalifornia: Whyyyyy? ;]_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Sweat-Man épargner Tim et Gibbs? Huum... *Sifflote*_

_Kagura: *Croque son chocolat blanc*. Euh, Kag'. Le balai, à côté de toi... Ce n'est pas un porte-manteau. *Fouille dans ses poches*. Une chambre avec réserve pour les doudous et lit superposés pour toi et Jess, ça te va? *Tend une clé à Kag'*_

_Furieuse: ARG, en plus des 55 points et en plus de ton os... Tu m'offres tout ça de reviews? o_O *Meurt*_

_Myrrdyn: *Louche sur le scalpel rouillé et émoussé en grimaçant*. Un truc génial contre la rouille: Le citron!_

_Constance: Ooooh un Gibbs ne crie jamais. *Ricane de sa propre blague*. Du moins, pas (souvent) avec Tony._

_Absolette: Nooon, je ne suis pas suicidaire! *Désigne son ordinateur avec un sourire*. Je sais juste que je resterai vivante tant que je n'aurai pas écris la fin de cette histoire. Gnihihihi. Tulipe Blanche? C'est la collab' que je co-écris avec Pline. C'est une fic' que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup et pour laquelle je prends énormément de plaisir à écrire! Je t'invite à aller la lire! :)_

_FdB: Avant mardi, tu vois, tu n'auras même pas besoin de respirateur artificiel!_

_Elfiane: Et *PAF*, voilà, je suis vraiment morte, le bonheur de cette terrible journée m'aura achevé. Merci pour avoir tout commenté. Encore une fois. ARG. Oh, et merci pour l'info sur "Sweat", je ne connaissais pas cette signification en anglais (pour moi, un sweat, c'est un pull de sport comme Tony a dans le 8x15), mais du coup, je vais m'en servir! Merci!_

_Anonyme: Oui, mais un visage rouge, avec en même temps du vert et du rose et du bleu, ça fait un peu guirlande de Noël. Je me fonds dans le décor. Logique! Toutes mes fics en même temps? Youhou! Merci!_

_Amy: Voilà un petit remontant après cette journée de cours. Le mieux, pour optimiser l'effet bien-être, c'est de lire ce chapitre avec un doudou Tibbs sous le bras, et une perfusion de chocolat blanc dans le bras, c'est in-fai-lli-ble._

_ Pline: Vive le Tibbs! Un jour, je ferai un "51" sur le Tibbs. Vi._

_Gwen: *Danse d'un pied sur l'autre*. Non. Gwen. Pas la hache. Pas le couteau. Oh, c'est joli cette mitraillette rose. Arg, j'aime pas trop cette tronçonneuse, par contre. Vive l'AIPM! Non? Si!_

* * *

**Agressivité latente**

.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes.

Le ton était partagé entre une agressivité latente et une consternation palpable, alors que l'ancien marine attrapait entre ses doigts l'étoile protégée de la fine couche de plastique. Une lueur désolée passa dans le regard de son interlocuteur.

-Je suis plus que sérieux, Patron.

Gibbs serra froidement l'objet dans sa main.

-DiNozzo, gronda le plus âgé en attrapant le regard du second.

Tony poussa un léger soupir. Et se gratta nerveusement la nuque, gêné.

-Il m'a eu, un peu après l'explosion, expliqua l'italien au bout d'un court silence tendu. Il n'y avait pas que des somnifères dans la seringue. Il y avait aussi du poison. Trois poisons à réaction lente. Dans une dizaine de jours maximum, je serai mort. Et avant ça, je vais perdre mon système immunitaire petit à petit, pour me laisser mourir à petit feu. Je sais, c'est joyeux. Autant que cette journée…

Gibbs serra les dents. Et rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de Tony, le regard brillant d'une lueur dangereuse.

-Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

-Dans onze ou douze jours ?

Gibbs fronça les sourcils et lâcha un grognement étouffé, mais ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer l'italien d'un regard soutenu. Tony en profita donc pour tendre le doigt vers la commande servant à relancer l'ascenseur. Il s'arrêta cependant en remarquant la lueur ulcérée dans les prunelles glacées de son supérieur. Ulcérée et…

-Je sais que tu es inquiet. Mais je ne suis pas celui dont tu dois le plus te préoccuper dans cette histoire.

Gibbs fronça davantage ses sourcils grisés, les rapprochant presque assez pour qu'ils se touchent.

-… Et l'avantage de cet ultimatum, poursuivit Tony sans prendre en compte le regard noir de son aîné, c'est que je n'ai plus rien à perdre, comme je te l'ai dit. Si je tue ce puant de Sweat-Man, je n'aurai même pas le temps d'être jugé. Et je _vais_ tuer ce puant de Sweat-Man, Patron.

-Tu ne feras rien.

-Tu paries ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je te vire, DiNozzo ?

Tony hocha lentement la tête de droite à gauche, sans pour autant éliminer la petite lueur décidée au fond de son regard.

-Non. Mais je veux vraiment venger Ziva et Abby, Patron. Et crois-moi, même si je dois abandonner ma carrière d'agent du NCIS et devenir fugitif les derniers jours de ma vie pour ça… Je le ferai.

.

Neal Leason venait d'étiqueter toutes les preuves se trouvant dans le laboratoire d'Abby. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers le bureau du chef d'équipe le plus redouté de l'agence – il avait d'ailleurs emprunté les escaliers, ce maudit ascenseur était encore bloqué-, quand il croisa celui-ci ainsi que l'agent très spécial DiNozzo à l'entrée de l'open space, tous deux se dirigeant vers leurs bureaux respectifs.

Il fit un signe de la main au premier pour l'interpeller, essayant difficilement de ne pas remarquer la distance froide et complètement palpable entre les deux hommes. Ces deux-là venaient visiblement d'échanger des paroles colériques, il pouvait le voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et il n'allait surtout pas s'en mêler, car il tenait à rentrer chez lui avec ses deux bras et ses deux jambes ce soir.

-Agent Gibbs, commença Neal alors que l'ancien marine et l'agent senior s'approchaient de lui, je vous ramène les quelques éléments trouvés dans le laboratoire de Mademoiselle Sciuto. C'est fou ce qu'elle peut boire comme boisson à la caféine. D'ailleurs …

-Abrégez, Leason ! Aboya l'ancien marine, s'attirant un tressaillement effrayé de l'agent en période probatoire.

-Quatre caf-pow sur les dix ont été empoisonnés, débita Leason en tendant un ticket de caisse à Gibbs. Tous validés par la même personne, selon ce qui est écrit là-dessus. On n'a pas de nom, juste un identifiant, mais si vous montrez le…

Gibbs lui arracha le ticket de caisse des mains. Et fit demi-tour vers l'ascenseur, suivit par DiNozzo. Les deux agents disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, pendant que Neal essayait de se remettre de sa frayeur momentanée.

-De rien, les gars, lâcha l'agent d'une petite voix, avant de s'éclipser rapidement vers son bureau.

.

La porte du petit café s'ouvrit. Clarys Baxter reposa le magazine qu'elle était précédemment occupée à lire, et jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux agents qui se découpaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle leur lança un franc sourire. Elle connaissait les deux hommes, ils venaient fréquemment lui rechercher des caf-pow ou du café. Surtout le plus âgé.

-Bonjour! Agent Gibbs, agent DiNozzo. Abby a déjà terminé ses réserves?

Ils avancèrent vers elle, le second effectuant un léger signe négatif de la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant leurs mines déterrées.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Qui a préparé les caf-pow de mademoiselle Sciuto ce matin ? Interrogea le plus âgé en évitant délibérément sa question.

Clarys hésita légèrement. Et mordilla lentement ses lèvres, impressionnée par le regard froidement posé sur elle.

-C'est… Clarens. Il est très sympa.

Elle marqua une légère pause.

-..On a beaucoup ris parce que nos prénoms se ressemblent et…

-Vous avez une photo de ce Clarens ? La coupa Tony.

Elle hocha la tête, refroidie par le ton glacial de l'agent. Et se dirigea vers une armoire fermée à clé sur sa droite. Elle en extirpa un léger dossier.

-Ici. Il a été embauché hier en contrat étudiant, et c'était son deuxième service aujourd'hui, expliqua la rouquine en tendance vers eux le dossier du jeune homme.

Les deux agents récupèrent le dossier en silence. Le plus âgé l'entrouvrit pendant que le second observait à son côté les informations retranscrites. Tous les deux se jetèrent un lourd regard en voyant la photo du serveur.

-A quelle heure a-t-il terminé son service, ce matin ? Interrogea Gibbs.

Elle jeta un vague coup d'œil sur le planning.

-Neuf heures trente. Il est en temps partiel. Il… Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Il a largement eu le temps d'aller chez Ziva à la suite de son service pour continuer son petit manège, grogna le plus jeune des deux agents en direction de son aîné, avant de revenir à elle : Si jamais il revient, si vous le croisez sur la route ou si vous obtenez la moindre information sur lui, appelez-nous, d'accord ?

Il lui tendit leurs deux cartes. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, résolument inquiète.

-Je dois avoir peur de le rencontrer à nouveau ?

-Ne le laissez surtout pas vous approcher, répondit Gibbs en repartant vers l'extérieur. Il est dangereux. Et il ne s'appelle pas Clarens. Il s'appelle Clayn Owens.

* * *

_:)_


	13. Point rouge

_Bonsoir!_

_Euh... Comment dire...? Bon courage!_

_Et... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Myrrdyn: Moi je dis, des signes de ponctuation, ça parle vraiment beaucoup!_

_FdB: Merci et vive le Tibbs! La suite: Pour maintenant! _

_Kalifornia: Un dictionnaire spécial traquenard? *Observe l'objet concerné et le repousse lentement sur le côté*. Pas du toûûûût._

_Furieuse: Des sauts de ligne? Ah. Flûte. J'espère aussi que ça va passer. Et Neal était là pour le fun, j'aime bien quand les agents ont peur de Gibbs._

_Ankou: T'as profité, j'espère. Ankou... *Hum*. Sorry._

_Absolette. Teutafait. Dans ce chapitre._

_Kagura: *Gratte à la porte de Kag'*. Tu ne m'as pas rendu mon chocolat blanc! Et mon doudou Tibbs! Et je veux savoir où est Jess! Kag!_

_Anonym-sans-le-e: Roooooooh, merciiiiiiiii! Bon, je vais continuer à assurer alors. Enfin, je vais essayer! :]_

_Amy: Pourtant, le chapitre précédent n'était pas à but AIPMique! T'as profité?_

_Gwen: Ooooh c'est gentil! *Gazouille de bonheur*_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Il faudrait qu'ils puissent le dire aux autres. BWAHAHA._

_Pline 84: Euh...84... Je... Je suis désolée. Tu peux le dire à Pline? S'il te plait?_

_Chou: Lointainement : Dérivé de lointain, si si, ça existe! J'ai vérifié! Deux fois! xD Je sais, moi aussi, j'ai peur (mais plus de vos haches que de la suite parce que la suite, je la connais puisque je l'écris et que si je ne la connaissais pas, ça ne serait pas très pratique et...Et je crois que je vais m'arrêter là)._

_Joly: Merci! J'aime le Tibbs, je vis Tibbs! *Respire un doudou Tibbs*._

_MSG: Ooooh, j'aime ta définition du ":)". C'est exactement ça, d'ailleurs. Tu m'as bien décrypté! Et merci aussi pour la review sur deux jours! Je ferai le bonus Tenior, d'accord :) (j'aime bien quand on me parle de mes anciennes fics, ça fait chaud au coeur). Oh, et si tu veux bien reviewer tous les chapitres de toutes mes fics comme tu le dis, je crois que, que...ARG *Meurt de bonheur*. Enfin, tu vois, quoi? Oui, je serai **extrèmement** heureuse que tu me fasses un tel cadeau!_

* * *

**Point rouge**

.

Il était vingt-et-une heure quarante-cinq. Il était fatigué. Il était debout depuis vraiment très longtemps. Mais il ne savait pas où s'installer. Il n'y avait qu'une chaise, mais elle était trop loin du lit. Il y avait une table, mais elle était trop haute pour qu'il s'asseye. Il y avait un lit, mais il était occupé.

Alors, il restait debout. La fixant intensément, les yeux brûlants, les mains moites. Il attendait qu'elle ouvre les yeux pour lui lancer qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle venait de lui faire une blague, un poisson d'avril, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais, elle restait muette. Obstinément muette, plongé dans ce sommeil profond, loin de lui.

Timothy McGee fit un pas vers le lit ou reposait la laborantine, sa main allant mécaniquement se porter à sa nuque pour frotter sa peau dans un geste nerveux, trahissant toute son émotion à cet instant même. Il savait qu'il devrait logiquement quitter cette chambre pour retrouver le couloir et se plonger dans les recherches à faire sur Owens, tout en veillant sur la chambre où se trouvait la jeune femme. Les infirmières lui avaient demandé cinq fois de sortir. Mais il n'arrivait pas à quitter Abby.

Il avait peur de la perdre et de ne plus la revoir s'il faisait un pas en dehors de cette chambre. Cette seule pensée le retenait dans la petite pièce aux murs blancs depuis pratiquement une heure.

Il fit un nouveau pas vers le lit. Et se retrouva au côté de la jeune femme. Il résista à l'envie de passer sa main sur le visage pâle de la gothique, mais lui attrapa tout de même les doigts, découvrant par la même occasion qu'elle avait la peau gelée. Il frissonna.

-Tu vas survivre, Abby, chuchota le jeune homme. Tu… On a b…Besoin de toi, tu sais.

Il s'arrêta, sentant sa voix trembler et atteindre un point de rupture qu'il ne voulait pas dépasser. Il relâcha donc les doigts de la gothique. Et lui lança un dernier regard avant de faire demi-tour vers la porte.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Et se lança d'un pas décidé vers l'extérieur.

Il voulait la peau de l'homme qui venait de lui prendre son bonheur. Il allait tout faire pour le retrouver.

.

Ned Dorneget observait attentivement l'ancien marine qui lui faisait face, essayant bien difficilement de calmer les tremblements de ses mains alors que celui-ci lui adressait la parole.

-Les classeurs ? Où sont-ils ? Aboya Gibbs.

Le jeune agent désigna d'un doigt tremblant -malgré tous ses efforts- l'un des coins de l'entrepôt où étaient entassés les classeurs retrouvés chez Owens, au-dessus d'une bâche transparente.

-Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre ? Interrogea l'agent senior en s'adressant à l'agent en période probatoire et à un autre petit bleu au nom inconnu.

Ned hocha négativement la tête. Les deux agents s'avancèrent donc vers les classeurs. Gibbs attrapa celui où il avait trouvé la photo d'Abby, tournant les pages jusqu'à la fin. Il constata rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres photos ornées de croix rouge après celle de la gothique.

-Ou il a abandonné l'histoire du arobase et de l'infini, souleva Tony en observant également le classeur par-dessus l'épaule de Gibbs, ou…

-Les photos sont dans un autre classeur, termina sombrement Gibbs en jetant violemment le premier à terre pour ramasser un classeur rouge qu'il tendit à l'italien.

-Il nous reste plus qu'à plonger dans les pensées tordues de notre pire ennemi, soupira Tony en découvrant une photo de Ziva discutant avec McGee dans un parc et datant visiblement d'une date assez lointaine, alors que Gibbs se plongeait également dans l'étude d'un classeur. Et si possible avant qu'il ne décide à s'en prendre à toi ou Timmy. D'ailleurs, tu ne crois pas que McGee devrait rentrer de Bethesda ?

Gibbs quitta la page qu'il était occupé à étudier pour faire face à l'italien. Et plissa lentement les yeux, muet. La question de Tony était celle qu'il se posait depuis que le jeune homme avait quitté l'enceinte du Navy Yard. Il se torturait pour y répondre. Il souhaitait laisser l'un de ses meilleurs agents à l'hôpital avec Abby pour veiller sur elle, mais il se devait également de protéger celui-ci. Il fronça donc les sourcils, et balança d'un mouvement vif son portable au second.

-Apelle-le. Dis-lui de se faire remplacer par Johns. Et de revenir.

.

Il venait de s'installer dans le couloir et d'allumer son ordinateur pour lancer une recherche sur les comptes bancaires d'Owens quand son smartphone sonna. Il décrocha, le regard rivé sur son écran :

-Agent McGee, énonça le concerné.

-Le Bleu, il faut que tu rentres.

-Je surveille la chambre d'Abby, répondit le jeune homme en jetant un vague coup d'œil vers la porte qui lui faisait face.

Un court silence lui répondit.

-Pas de nouvelles ?

-Toujours la même chose.

Une nouvelle fois, Tony marqua une pause. Il imagina parfaitement l'agent senior en train de baisser la tête et de fermer les yeux pour contrôler ses émotions, comme il le faisait si souvent.

-Il faut que tu rentres au Navy Yard, le Bleu, finit par lâcher Tony.

-Je reste auprès d'elle, DiNozzo. Si ce dingue débarque, je saurai l'accueillir.

-Si ce dingue débarque, il est aussi capable de te tuer, Timmy.

-Je sais me débrouiller.

-Tim.

-N'insiste pas. Je reste avec Abby.

-Johns va veiller sur elle. Il faut que tu viennes nous aider.

Il comprit parfaitement le « Et te mettre en sécurité » qui se cachait sous les paroles de l'italien.

-Je reste là, Tony, répéta Tim, buté.

-C'est un ordre de Gibbs, asséna son aîné d'un ton sec.

L'informaticien resta un instant la bouche entrouverte, cillant légèrement derrière les mots de son collègue.

-J'arrive dans trente minutes, lâcha finalement Tim avant de raccrocher.

.

A l'exception de photos de vie privée qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans le classeur qu'il venait de feuilleter. Il en attrapa donc un nouveau, le dernier du tas. Et s'assit par terre, le classeur posé sur ses jambes croisées.

Il feuilleta les premières pages rapidement, en silence. Elles présentaient toutes des photos de Tim. Seul, en compagnie d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais que McJoliCoeur avait sûrement fréquenté quelques temps auparavant, avec Abby, au travail, avec lui…

Il tourna les pages précipitamment, pressentant quelque chose de mauvais derrière ce défilé d'image. Mais se stoppa en constatant que durant les vingt dernières pages du classeur, les photos étaient suives de pages blanches, seulement inscrites d'un point rouge au milieu de celles-ci.

Il passa son doigt sur l'un des points, intrigué. Et constata que l'encre bavait légèrement, signe que celui-ci avait été fait récemment, probablement dans la journée.

Il compta le nombre de points. Il y en avait vingt-deux. Vingt-deux comme vingt-deux heures.

Une nervosité accrue et un mauvais pressentiment le gagnant lentement, il attrapa son téléphone portable. Et composa de nouveau le numéro de son collègue.

.

Son sac à dos contenant ordinateur et autre matériel indispensable sur l'épaule, il avançait vers le parking de l'hôpital d'un pas vif, conscient qu'il était déconseillé de rester seul comme il l'était alors qu'un tueur était sur leurs trousses.

Sa main était resserrée autour de son arme, dans sa poche, et il était prêt à dégainer au moindre mouvement autour de lui. Il était sur ses gardes, comme l'obligeait la situation actuelle.

Il pénétra dans le parking. Et sortit ses clés de voiture de son autre poche, appuyant sur le bouton d'ouverture du système. Les phares de la Dodge clignotèrent dans la nuit tombée.

Il laissa tomber son sac de son épaule en arrivant à la berline. Et ouvrit le coffre pour l'y déposer. A l'instant même où son portable sonnait, une nouvelle fois. Il décrocha en constatant que c'était à nouveau l'agent senior.

-Tony, je ne peux pas faire plus vite que la lumière, tu sais ?

-Le Bleu, mets-toi à l'abri tout de suite.

La voix précipité de l'agent l'alerta, il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Et entrouvrit la portière de la voiture, déposant un coude sur celle-ci alors qu'il regardait autour de lui nerveusement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ne pose pas de question !

-Ok, je rentre dans ma voiture, de toute façon, commenta Tim. J'arrive dans… Attends, c'est quoi ça ?

Les yeux baissés vers sa chemise, il venait de remarquer le point rouge qui s'était formé au niveau de son cœur. Il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre.

Une seconde de trop. Il sentit l'impact avant de le voir. Et s'effondra.

.

_-…Attends, c'est quoi ça ?_

Il entendit un fracas après la question de l'informaticien. Suivit d'un gros blanc. Il jeta alors un regard plus que nerveux à son supérieur. Et sentit une boule lui obstruer la gorge.

-Quoi, _ça_? McGee ? Tim ?

L'italien se redressa. Et indiqua la porte menant vers l'extérieur à Gibbs, courant déjà vers le parking.

-McGee !

Il haletait pratiquement tant il sentait la situation lui échapper et l'angoisse monter en lui par rafale.

-Tim !

Il entendit un bruit étrange, comme des pas près du téléphone. Un rire faux, sec. Et la communication se coupa.

* * *

_Euh..._

_*Sifflote en avançant vers la sortie sur la pointe des pieds*_

_N'oubliez pas! Cette fic' est particulière! Sur tous les points! (Cette phrase est censée vous rassurer, ça marche?)  
_

_*Fuit*  
_


	14. Trois mots

_Hello!_

_Euh... Comment dire... Les meurtres d'auteur sont interdits dans le fandom NCIS, ok?  
_

_Et puis, lisez ce chapitre jusqu'au bout. Si si. Les réponses arrivent.  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

_Kalifornia: Oui, je sifflote le générique de NCIS, même.  
_

_Furieuse: Tu m'as l'air furieuse, Furieuse?  
_

_FdB: Tsss, il faudra que tu penses à t'inscrire aux cours de yoga, très chère.  
_

_Myrddyn: Non non non, pas de rêve, pas de cauchemar, c'est la réalité!  
_

_Anonym: Moa? Tous les tuer? Naon.  
_

_Ankou: Je sens une crispation derrière tes paroles, non?  
_

_WJ: Fais moi confiance. ;]  
_

_Chou: Les réponses... Bah justement. Elles arrivent.  
_

_Jolyjump: *Admire la hache rose de Jolyjump avant de partir en courant*  
_

_Gwen: *Cache ses plantes vertes*.Naon!_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Tu as vraiment une grande confiance en ma gentillesse. Vraiment. Mais euh... Je t'ai dit que cette fic' était particulière?  
_

_Conscience de Noa: J'aime pas les fins du monde. C'est pas drôle. Meh.  
_

_MSG: Arg, merci beaucoup!:] 1001 façons de me tuer? Tsss. Non. Nonononon.  
_

_Absolette: Naaaaaon, j'ai pas fait ça. Ou peut-être que si. Ou peut-être que non. Ou peut-être que...  
_

* * *

**Trois mots_  
_**

.

-_Je suis désolée…_

Il avait tellement redouté d'entendre ces paroles.

Ces trois mots.

Ils lui avaient tourné dans la tête toute la journée en une lente et agonisante torture mentale, l'obligeant à vérifier son portable toutes les minutes pour vérifier ses appels…

Il s'était attendu à recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle à chaque nouvelle seconde qui défilait, se préparant mentalement à la douleur de perdre l'un des siens.

Il s'était forgé une carapace pour faire face la douleur, bâtissant une muraille de haine et de vengeance pour essayer de la contrer quand elle arriverait.

Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à encaisser ses trois mots.

Le choc le clouait sur place, le laissant pantois, les jambes tremblantes. Il avait la bouche entrouverte, les yeux brûlants, la gorge sèche. Il faisait face à la femme en blouse blanche qui les regardait avec douleur, lui et Gibbs, alors qu'elle leur annonçait la terrible nouvelle. Il avait l'impression que tout ça n'était pas réel, qu'il n'était pas ici, dans cet hôpital, à apprendre la mort de l'un des leurs. Et pourtant…

-Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Son cœur s'est arrêté à vingt-trois heures cinquante-six. Sa mort a été rapide.

Elle disait ça comme une consolation. Mais le simple mot « _mort »_ lui donnait l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau dans le cœur, avant d'être écorché vif. Ce simple mot qu'il refusait d'entendre tellement il lui faisait mal.

Il était dans cet hôpital depuis plus d'une heure trente. Une heure trente à espérer, prier, patienter. Une heure trente à croire que le monde n'était pas assez cruel pour lui faire ça. Une heure trente à se tromper.

-…_Elle_ n'a pas souffert.

Une heure trente à trembler devant la chambre de leur ami et collègue, alors que le destin lui réservait l'une de ses plus mauvaises surprises. Un échange de personne. Il avait prié pour McGee. Et le destin lui avait laissé une seconde chance. Le jeune homme avait survécu à son opération et était parti en soin intensifs, pour de longues heures de surveillance. L'infirmière lui avait cependant annoncé sans ambages que le jeune homme mettrait des mois à se remettre et serait handicapé à vie après avoir réceptionné cette balle à quelques centimètres du cœur.

Un premier coup de poignard.

Le second était intervenu une minute auparavant. Elle continuait maintenant de leur annoncer la _seconde_ nouvelle, il l'entendait à peine. L'esprit brouillé, les oreilles bourdonnant.

-L'accident avait endommagé son système cardiaque et…

La grande faucheuse avait décidé d'abattre sa puissance sur quelqu'un d'autre. En traître, en garce. Elle venait de lui prendre l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui, laissant ainsi un abysse douloureux à la place de son palpitant.

Il n'entendait plus l'infirmière, concentré sur sa douleur, une veine battant au niveau de son front. Il tendit une main vers la droite, emporté par une vague de malaise, se rattrapant in-extremis au mur pour éviter de s'effondrer à terre. Il se courba ensuite en deux, essayant de récupérer son souffle.

Derrière lui, Gibbs restait droit. Droit et crispé. Un mur d'abîme et de souffrance, un roc qui venait de se briser en perdant l'une des siennes. Il savait _pertinemment_ que Gibbs allait rester droit en plongeant dans sa haine pour contrer cette perte, et qu'il en serait ainsi jusqu'à la mort d'Owens. Il savait _pertinemment_ que cette tragédie signait la fin de la carrière de l'ancien marine au NCIS. Qu'il irait noyer sa douleur dans les bières et le silence sur une plage du Mexique la seconde après avoir refermé cette enquête.

Il savait très bien que lui ne pourrait plus jamais ouvrir les yeux avec un sourire aux lèvres. Jamais.

Car ce soir, il venait de perdre la femme de sa vie. Ziva David.

.

Il était assis sur l'un de ses sièges en plastique, dans ce hall sans âme. Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé là, mais il se doutait que le gros blanc qui précédait cet instant était certainement dû au malaise qu'il avait eu après avoir appris la mort de l'israélienne.

Le visage plongé dans ses paumes, les yeux clos, il essayait de retrouver une contenance. Le choc était énorme, il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à calmer les tremblements de ses mains, les palpitations désordonnées de son cœur. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne retrouverait jamais un semblant de bonheur, même pendant une seconde.

A cet instant, il souhaitait plus que tout vider une bouteille entière de vodka pour oublier cette journée, pour effacer sa mémoire. Mais il savait qu'il devait se remettre. Car il ne se permettrait pas de faiblir à nouveau tant que Clayn Owens sera vivant.

Il serra les dents, le visage toujours plongé dans ses paumes. La vengeance et la haine coulait dans ses veines, brûlante, douloureuse. Il voulait la peau de cet homme, il voulait son sang sur ses mains.

Il crispa les poings, en proie à la plus violente des haines qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent. Et ressentit à cet instant-là la puissante impression d'un regard posé sur lui. Un éclair d'espoir l'envahit alors qu'il relevait le visage en espérant croiser le regard sombre d'un jeune homme au sweat gris. Un jeune homme qu'il se serait fait un plaisir de descendre.

Ce n'était pourtant pas lui. C'était une femme.

La femme aux cheveux blonds.

Elle était toujours aussi pâle. Toujours aussi fixe. Elle le regardait avec la même fascination que lors de leur première rencontre, d'un regard bleu presque transparent si soutenu qu'il en tressaillit.

Elle semblait l'appeler silencieusement, lui demander de la rejoindre. Il décida d'y obéir. Il se redressa. Et se dirigea vers elle, d'un pas tendu, les épaules redressées, les bras le long du corps. Elle l'accueillit avec un petit hochement de tête, relevant son fin visage vers lui alors qu'il lui faisait face et la toisait de toute sa hauteur.

-Qui êtes-vous, murmura l'agent en sondant ce regard si particulier, alors qu'un microscopique sourire naissait sur les lèvres de cette étrange femme.

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise. Il le pressentait et le tenait pour acquis, sans vraiment l'expliquer.

-Peu importe, répondit la femme de ce ton grave et sérieux qu'il l'avait tellement troublé ce matin. Cette journée est bientôt terminée. Mais vous avez le _choix_.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-C'est la deuxième fois que vous me dites ça.

-Vous vous trompez. Je vous l'ai dit bien plus que ça.

-Faux.

-Réfléchissez.

Il resta un instant déstabilisé, ne sachant absolument pas où elle voulait en venir. Et garda le silence de longues secondes, avec l'impression dérangeante que le monde était en train de vaciller autour de lui, et qu'une vague image venait se greffer au-dessus de son regard. Il cligna finalement des yeux pour l'effacer et revenir à la normale. Et reprit lentement, essayant de garder son calme alors qu'elle le regardait fixement, sans ciller une seule seconde :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Vous pouvez les sauver.

Il tressaillit fortement.

-Que…

-Vous pouvez encore changer le cours des évènements, le coupa-t-elle. Une seule chose…

-Quoi ? L'interrompit-il à son tour d'un ton brusque, troublé.

Elle lui agrippa vivement le bras. Il se figea sous la poigne impressionnante et brûlante de la jeune femme.

-Demain. A six heures. _Sautez_.

* * *

_Un conseil: Retournez lire le prologue avant le prochain chap'!_

_;)  
_


	15. X-Files

_Hello!  
_

_Je sens comme un peu de contrariété dans vos reviews, non? *Sifflote*  
_

_Vous avez bien relu le prologue? Si vous l'avez fait, il y a une bonne probabilité que vous commenciez vraiment à comprendre où va cette fic'... ;]  
_

_Oh, et comme je l'ai dis à plusieurs d'entre vous: Faites moi confiance. Si si.  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

_**Ps: Oh, et non, je n'ai pas menti dans le résumé, non non non. *clin d'œil appuyé***  
_

* * *

_Ankou: Je savais que le précédent chapitre te serait difficile. Mais, j'ai épargné Timmy, quand même (enfin, en même temps, tout peut arriver).  
_

_Pline: Je vais donc faire comme si je ne voyais pas ton attirail de lectrice psychopathe et poster presque sans trembler!_

_Lili: T'es de retour! *Hug* Men In Black 3? Nan ^^! Même si je l'ai vu, c'est vrai, ça aurait pu. Mais... Non.  
_

_Kalifornia: Pour poster la suite, je demande juste des reviews et un avis (et de rester en vie, si possible). Si c'est le cas, je suis heureuse, et je continue à poster =D  
_

_Jolyjump: *Observe Jolyjump accrochée à sa bouée Tiva*. Tssss. Vi, les réponses arrivent.  
_

_FdB: D'autres suggestions? Une surdose d'épisodes Tiva / Ziva / Tony. Et un gros câlin à un doudou Tiva.  
_

_WJ: *Chantonne avec WJ*  
_

_Amy:*Tape du doigt la joue d'Amy et constate qu'elle se réveille*. Bouh. T'as pas le droit de mourireuh.  
_

_Myrrdyn: Nan. J'adore Cod Quantum, mais... Nan. =D  
_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Héhé. La médium de Vice Versa. Héhéhé. *Tape fièrement dans le dos de DiNozzo NCIS*  
_

_Chou: Patience, patience!  
_

_Elfiane: Nonononon, Tony ne rêve pas! C'est certain!  
_

_Absolette: Meuh nan. C'est pas triste. J'adore Ziva, tu sais?  
_

_Anonym: Sur cette fic', je bats des records en temps de publication. Ca doit certainement avoir un lien avec le fait que je bats des records en menaces reçues. Probable.  
_

_Kag: Tu sais que je t'adore, toi? *Sert contre elle son doudou mal en point*. Mais ne refais plus jamais de mal à un doudou Tibbs, jamais *pleurniche en serrant son pauvre doudou contre son coeur*. Et demain ou après-demain, je te remercierais avec une review longue, à mon tour ;]  
_

_Furieuse: Laisse FF en vie. C'est ma drogue. S'il te plait.  
_

_MSG: *Soupire en prenant un ton mélodramatique*. Je ne comprends pas, je suis si gentille! Mais pourquoi tant de violence, hum?  
_

_Cruchot: Yeah. La suite, la voila!  
_

_Noa: *Constate que son portable sonne*. * Constate que c'est Gibbs*.*Pâlit*.*Envoie son portable très très loin d'elle*.*Prend un billet d'avion pour l'Alaska*  
_

* * *

**X-Files_  
_**

_._

_-Demain à six heures. Sautez._

_Sautez_. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, ce qu'elle voulait dire et pourquoi il en était autant secoué. Il avait l'impression que ces deux syllabes venaient de le frapper et l'ébranler, lui donnant même l'étrange sensation qu'une décharge électrique venait de le traverser, depuis la pointe des pieds jusqu'à son cerveau.

Il recula légèrement le menton et battit une fois des paupières, essayant de retrouver son calme. Il remarqua alors que sa respiration s'était brusquement accélérée après la phrase de la femme. Il haletait presque. Il prit donc une longue bouffée d'air pour se calmer. Et reprit la conversation du ton le plus mesuré possible :

-Ce qui signifie ?

Elle sourit mystérieusement. Il remarqua alors que de nouvelles émotions passaient dans le regard de la femme, et que son teint semblait se colorer peu à peu, comme si elle semblait heureuse de leur conversation et qu'elle en reprenait même vie. Comme tout le reste de leur rencontre, il pouvait annoter ça au thème de l'étrange. Il avait légèrement l'impression d'être passé d'enquêteur de la marine à agent du paranormal, à cet instant. D'ailleurs, Mulder et Scully allaient peut-être bientôt s'amener et l'embarquer pour le questionner ?

Elle baissa son regard diaphane vers le cou de l'agent, laissant son regard glisser légèrement sur la droite pendant qu'il était occupé à se fustiger mentalement du tournant de ses pensées et allait lui poser une question d'ordre plus professionnel. Elle tendit son doigt vers l'épaule de l'agent, la tapotant légèrement du bout du doigt.

-Vous n'avez plus mal ?

Une lueur chargée de malice passa dans le regard précédemment neutre de la jeune femme. Il fronça les sourcils et resta interdit un nouveau moment derrière cette question incongrue.

-Non. Pourquoi ? Mais qui êtes... Débuta l'agent avant d'être interrompu par une voix sèche provenant de l'espace derrière lui :

-A qui tu parles, DiNozzo ?

Il sursauta. Son regard dériva alors de l'étrange femme à son supérieur qui arrivait vers lui, un nouveau gobelet de café à la main.

-Patron. Je… Je parle à…

Il ne savait même pas qui elle était, ni son nom, ni son origine. Elle avait ignoré toutes ses demandes à ce sujet. Il désigna donc la femme de la main, revenant poser son regard sur elle simultanément.

Il cilla quand il découvrit qu'elle n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Il lança alors un regard circulaire autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés. Et constata qu'en moins de deux secondes… Elle semblait avoir complétement disparu de la circulation.

-A qui, DiNozzo ?

Il lança une œillade perdue à Gibbs, et fouilla une nouvelle fois les lieux du regard, complétement interloqué.

-Tu l'as vu, non ? Demanda Tony en faisant un pas sur la droite pour essayer de repérer la femme dans un des couloirs.

-Qui ? Répéta sèchement Gibbs.

-La femme avec qui je parlais.

-Il n'y avait personne avec toi, Tony, répondit Gibbs en jetant un regard intrigué à l'italien, avant d'y associer un bref haussement d'épaules et d'indiquer à celui-ci de le suivre vers la sortie.

.

Ils étaient en route pour le Navy Yard, roulant rapidement à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Les dix premières minutes avaient été chargées de silence, les deux agents étant plongés dans la sombre mélancolie liée à la perte de l'une des leurs.

Le premier songeait à la façon dont il allait étriper Clayn Owens quand il l'aurait retrouvé.

Le second ressassait les paroles d'une femme mystérieuse, y accordant malgré lui un espoir fou et insensé. Elle avait prononcé des mots qui l'avaient troublé, dont il ne comprenait pas le sens, mais auquel il semblait être lié malgré lui. _« Vous pouvez encore changer le cours des évènements »_, par exemple _ou « vous avez le __choix ». _Il savait pourtant que c'était stupide d'y accorder la moindre crédibilité, cette femme était certainement dérangée… Et lui perturbé et troublé par cette journée terrible, puisqu'il songeait à y accorder son attention.

S'il était plus réaliste, il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours à vivre. Et qu'il allait donc utiliser ses derniers instants pour les venger, traquant l'homme qui avait fait ça jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

S'il était plus réaliste, il savait que…

Que…

-Tu sais, c'est notre dernière enquête, Patron.

-Je sais, oui.

-J'ai apprécié travailler avec toi, vraiment.

Gibbs plissa les yeux, comme agacé par les mots de son agent. Tony remarqua cependant que le chef d'équipe était également troublé par ces quelques paroles, et essayait difficilement de le cacher en mettant le plus de distance entre lui et le mot « sentimentalisme ».

-Plus tard, DiNozzo, asséna finalement Gibbs d'un ton sec, au bout d'un léger silence.

-Je ne sais pas si on en aura encore la possibilité, Patron.

-Plus tard, répéta froidement Gibbs.

L'agent senior acquiesça. Et revint braquer son regard vers la vitre. Gibbs ne voulait pas de ses paroles, il comprenait.

Il savait que son supérieur n'avait jamais apprécié les adieux qui s'éternisaient.

.

-Patron, regarde ça.

Gibbs releva son visage de l'écran et croisa le regard de l'italien, lisant une lueur alarmée dans les deux prunelles du second. Il recula aussitôt de son bureau pour se diriger vers celui-ci, et porta son attention sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Sous ses yeux, les comptes bancaires de Clayn Owens.

-Regarde, indiqua Tony en pointant l'écran du doigt. Tu vois, là, c'est le prélèvement automatique du loyer d'Owens. Mille dollars net par mois, pour un appartement de quarante mètres carrés en banlieue de Washington. Tu ne trouves pas ça énorme, toi ?

Gibbs acquiesça d'un lent geste du menton, l'italien cliqua alors sur le descriptif du prélèvement.

-Et… Tu vois, ça ? On dirait que Sweat-Man avait deux payements prélevés par la même personne. Deux loyers, Patron.

Il lança une œillade appuyée à Gibbs, qui lui fit aussitôt un signe de tête positif. L'italien attrapa alors son téléphone, composant le numéro du propriétaire d'Owens, inscrit dans le descriptif.

L'homme décrocha en grommelant au bout de six longues sonneries.

-Il est quatre heures du matin, je vous préviens…

-NCIS, agent fédéral, l'interrompit Tony sans prendre en compte le ton énervé de son interlocuteur. Je vous appelle au sujet de l'appartement que vous louez à Clayn Owens.

Le propriétaire poussa un grognement exaspéré.

-Quel appartement ? Lâcha enfin l'individu, après avoir poussé un long soupir.

-Comment ça « quel » appartement ? Il en a donc bien deux ?

-Ouais. Deux dans la même tour. Dont un au dernier étage.

Tony sentit son palpitant s'accélérer sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, alors qu'il voyait se profiler sa future vengeance devant lui.

-J'ai besoin du numéro de cet appartement. Tout de suite.

.

Il ouvrit la portière de la Dodge et se laissa tomber sur le siège passager, pendant que Gibbs faisait de même côté conducteur.

Ils tenaient leur homme. Si leurs informations étaient bonnes, Sweat-Man se trouvait dans son second appartement. Ils l'avaient trouvé. Ils allaient se venger. _Les_ venger.

Gibbs démarra la voiture, l'italien serra les poings, impatients.

Et ressentit à cet instant la fugace mais vive et brûlante douleur à l'épaule. A l'endroit même où le doigt de l'étrange blonde s'était arrêté quelques heures auparavant.

* * *

_Vous avez compris pourquoi je vous ai demandé de lire le prologue?_

_Un avis sur ce chapitre?_


	16. Infini

_Hello!_

_Aujourd'hui... Euh... Des réponses! Et euh... *AHEM*  
_

_Euh... Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

_Anonym: Et cette femme est très particulière. Ce qu'elle dit, surtout ;]  
_

* * *

**Infini**

.

-Cinquante-deux étages, ç a fait haut quand même. T'as déjà vu « La Tour Infernale » ? Ces personnes qui sont obligées de sauter du haut de la tour pour échapper à une gigantesque fournaise. Ça me donne des frissons dans le dos… Imagine que…

-DiNozzo.

Tony s'interrompit et abaissa légèrement son visage sous le rappel à l'ordre de son aîné, lâchant ainsi du regard le haut de cette tour qui lui donnait des frissons inexplicables dans le dos.

-Oui, je te suis, Patron.

Il emboîta le pas à son aîné après avoir refermé la portière de la Dodge derrière lui. Et s'engouffra dans l'immeuble puis dans l'ascenseur, à la suite du second. Gibbs appuya sur le bouton amenant au dernier étage, les portes se refermèrent derrière eux.

A l'instant où le chiffre « Un » apparaissait sur le cadran lumineux, il ressentit pour la seconde fois cette vive douleur à l'épaule. Il porta instinctivement sa main à l'endroit qui lui faisait mal, tout en fronçant les sourcils, incapable de comprendre d'où venait cette sensation terriblement douloureuse. Il ferma les yeux quand la douleur se fit tellement vive qu'elle lui donna, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, l'impression que son épaule se déboitait.

-Tout va bien, Tony ?

Il acquiesça sous la question de son aîné. Et rouvrit les yeux en tentant d'afficher un air beaucoup plus serein qu'il ne l'était.

-Yep. Fatigue, Patron. Ça ira mieux demain.

Il fit un mince sourire rassurant à son supérieur et revint braquer son regard sur les chiffres rouges augmentant petit à petit.

Les mots de la femme lui revinrent à la mémoire alors que le chiffre « Six » s'affichait le temps de quelques seconds devant son regard fatigué. _«Vous n'avez plus mal ?»._ Elle avait désigné l'endroit exact qui le faisait actuellement souffrir.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Comment elle avait pu deviner qu'il allait avoir des douleurs musculaires de ce type ? Et pourquoi lui avait-elle dit qu'il pouvait encore « changer le cours des évènements» ? Il n'avait pas de Deloreane, à ce qu'il savait, il ne pouvait donc pas vraiment faire marche arrière. Comment avait-elle disparu aussi vite ? Pourquoi Gibbs ne l'avait pas vu ? Lui qui avait toujours le regard affuté d'un aigle en pleine chasse…

C'était un méli-mélo qu'il n'arrivait pas à démêler. Et auquel il n'avait pas envie de donner suite pour le moment. Il s'en occuperait dès son enquête terminée et l'équipe vengée. Il avait mieux à faire que de chercher à dénouer les intrigues d'une dingue et d'une douleur musculaire particulière pour le moment.

Il devait d'abord tuer un homme.

.

La cabine de métal les amena au cinquante-deuxième étage, ils sortirent en braquant leurs armes de fonction devant eux, après avoir vérifié chaque côté du couloir avec attention.

-Rien par ici, murmura Tony en indiquant le côté droit du couloir à Gibbs d'un signe de tête.

Le chef d'équipe prit les devants, avançant lentement, son regard azur à l'affut du moindre mouvement alertant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'appartement où séjournait Clayn Owens. Chacun se plaçant d'un côté de la porte.

Un signe de la main du plus jeune plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait en grand et les deux hommes s'engouffraient dans un vaste salon aux murs blancs, une baie vitrée donnant pleine vue sur la ville occupant tout un pan de la pièce.

Un coup d'œil leur suffit pour comprendre que ce qu'ils venaient chercher était là. Installé sur un canapé en tissu noir, Clayn Owens sirotait tranquillement un verre de soda, sa capuche grise relevée sur ses cheveux blonds, son regard noir passant de l'un à l'autre des deux hommes avec une assurance sans faille.

-Ah. Vous voilà enfin, lâcha tranquillement le jeune homme en posant son verre sur l'accoudoir alors que deux armes se braquaient sur lui. Je vous attendais.

.

Il avait fortement envie de tirer. Mais il sentit à la voix du jeune homme que quelque chose l'en empêchait. L'assurance de Clayn Owens était évidente. Et elle ne pouvait que cacher un élément qui les obligeait à ne pas faire feu. Gibbs se garda donc d'appuyer sur la détente, se contentant de suivre de son arme Clayn Owens, tandis que celui-ci se redressait lentement et avançait avec assurance vers le bar à sa gauche.

-A boire ? J'ai du whisky et du coca. Ça fait du whisky-coca, si vous voulez. Délicieux en cette heure matinale.

Clayn affronta les regards assassins des deux agents avec un large sourire, et tendit un doigt vers leurs armes, tout en soulevant légèrement son sweat, découvrant ainsi le bas d'une ceinture faite de C4.

-Evidemment, n'essayez pas de tirer sur moi, ou… « Boum ». Pas dans ma tête non plus, je dois désactiver le minuteur à ma ceinture toutes les minutes si vous ne voulez pas finir en barbecue avec moi. Capisch ? Discutons, maintenant.

Tony et Gibbs se lancèrent un lourd regard. Et baissèrent légèrement leurs Sig, sans toutefois cesser de viser le blond.

-Un antidote, grogna Gibbs.

-Pour Abby ? Impossible. D'ailleurs, vos portables vont bientôt sonner. Il doit lui rester une vingtaine de minutes, tout au plus. Elle était adorable, mais j'avais quelque chose à prouver. Vous ne voulez vraiment rien à boire ?

-Et pour DiNozzo ? Gronda le chef d'équipe en jetant un petit coup d'œil au concerné.

-Hey ! J'ai été clément avec vous ! S'insurgea faussement le blond en braquant son regard dans les deux pupilles profondément assassines de Tony. Vous avez encore environ trois jours, et… A peu près sept heures. Huit, si tout va bien. Enfin, si vous ne faites pas un arrêt cardiaque demain.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ce whisky est un régal.

Le poing de l'italien serra plus fortement son arme, il s'obligea à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, s'interdisant de faire feu dans l'immédiat. S'il tirait et que le C4 explosait, il tuait les trois personnes dans cette pièce, et probablement tout l'étage de l'immeuble.

-Pourquoi ?

Sweat-Man haussa les épaules. Et jeta un vague regard vers l'extérieur, tournant le dos aux deux autres.

-Je voulais tester mes capacités à contrer l'impossible, renifla Clayn après avoir porté son verre à ses lèvres. Partout, on peut lire que vous êtes les « plus forts ». Un peu de recherches dans les archives de la Navy et dans les fichiers des agences américaines, et on découvre rapidement que vous êtes l'une des meilleures équipes d'enquêteurs de Washington. Quasiment infaillibles. Je n'aime pas ce qui est infaillible. Je voulais prouver que vous étiez aussi fragiles que les autres.

Il eut un léger rire aigre.

-…Voyez, j'ai réussi.

-Pourquoi, répéta Tony, écœuré.

-J'ai un des QI les plus élevés de l'Amérique, je ne supporte pas d'être battu. Et encore une fois, j'ai prouvé que j'étais le grand gagnant de l'histoire. A moi tout seul, j'ai réduit à néant l'équipe phare du NCIS, et en une journée. Avouez, vous faites carrément looser, là.

-Avoue, tu fais complétement tordu, là, rétorqua acidement Tony, ulcéré par les paroles prononcées.

-T'es juste jaloux de mon talent, répliqua moqueusement Clayn en longeant sa baie vitrée et en rentrant le code annulant l'enclenchement de la bombe accrochée à sa ceinture sur la petite télécommande liée à celle-ci, tout en observant les deux agents grâce à leurs reflets.

Un léger silence tendu suivit sa déclaration, le plus jeune se forçant à ne pas tuer Sweat-Man et ainsi mettre fin à leurs vies en même temps, pendant que Gibbs restait droit, le regard fixement posé sur le blond.

-Vous n'avez pas totalement gagné la partie, fit soudainement remarquer Gibbs d'un ton bas, sec.

-Je sais, soupira aussitôt le jeune homme.

Il s'arrêta face aux vitres. Et plongea son regard dans celui de Gibbs via son reflet. Un fine grimace apparut sur les traits du blond.

-Il me reste l'infini. Coriace, cet infini. La partie la plus difficile du jeu. L'aigle s'est brûlé les ailes ce matin, le cœur s'est effiloché, l'étoile a perdu de son brillant et l'arobase est devenu solitaire… Reste celui qui ne craint rien et ne perd jamais…

Il serrait légèrement les dents en parlant.

-Heureusement, j'ai une carte « joker », poursuivit Clayn, imperturbable.

L'italien braqua d'abord un regard devenu inquiet sur Gibbs. Il hésitait à tirer sur Sweat-Man. Mais il savait qu'il condamnait Gibbs et d'autres personnes de l'immeuble si le C4 explosait. Et s'il se foutait actuellement totalement de sa propre vie, il n'arrivait pas à condamner d'autres personnes. Il posa donc la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres au lieu de tirer, anticipant d'avance la réponse qu'il redoutait :

-C'est-à-dire ?

Un lent sourire déforma les traits de Sweat-Man, à l'instant même où un long frisson happa Tony. Il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer. Il savait. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à l'endiguer. Il avait l'impression d'être soudainement immobilisé, incapable d'agir. Ses muscles refusaient de lui répondre. Il avait la sensation... De n'être qu'un simple spectateur de sa vie... Alors que d'ici quinze secondes…

-Deux empoisonnements, une voiture trafiquée et une balle à quelques centimètres du cœur, poursuivit Sweat-Man alors que le souffle de Tony se coupait et qu'une goutte de sueur commençait à parler à son front. Facile dans l'idée…

Owens haussa légèrement les épaules.

-...Mais j'ai eu besoin d'un coup de main pour l'action. Je suis un génie, pas un homme de main, énonça théâtralement Sweat-Man en revenant leur faire face d'un mouvement souple, alors que la porte s'ouvrait derrière eux si vivement que la poignée alla se ficher dans le mur.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux d'un même mouvement. Le plus âgé levant déjà son arme devant lui, le second fermant les yeux, sachant d'avance ce qui allait se passer, comme mû d'une étrange prémonition.

Un coup de feu partit avant que Gibbs n'ait pu appuyer sur la détente.

La balle atteignit l'un d'eux en plein tête. Le second rouvrit les yeux et réceptionna son corps pendant qu'il tombait à terre, tandis que le silence revenait planer dans la pièce.

La seule chose que l'agent senior perçut à cet instant même fut l'impressionnante douleur à l'épaule qui s'assimilait à la douleur de le perdre, _lui_. Il reçut _ensuite_ le coup brutal qui le propulsa au sol, à plat ventre, le souffle coupé.

Le coup qui lui déboita totalement ladite épaule.

* * *

_=)__  
_


	17. Abandonné

_Hello!_

_Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour vous publier ce chapitre. Il est prêt depuis trèèès longtemps et n'attendais plus que d'être publié._

_Je pense que vous l'attendez tous aussi... ;]_

_Les réponses, enfin. LA réponse, surtout. Même si d'autres questions restent en suspens, quand même._

_A compter de ce chapitre, vous aurez un chapitre par semaine... Il est temps que je dorme un peu plus :D_

_Je ne réponds pas aux reviews ce soir, je poste très vite! Mais merci pour vos coms, je vous adore!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Oh, et si vous voulez vraiment apprécier ce chapitre, un conseil : Lisez le sur **Kavinsky - Nightcall** (de la BO de "Drive"), j'ai écris la moitié de ce chapitre dessus... Et je pense que ça m'a bien conditionné pour l'ambiance du chapitre :)  
_

* * *

**Abandonné**

.

Le silence était revenu. Les deux hommes qui l'avaient attaqué le pensaient inconscient. Il en profitait pour se remettre, physiquement, mais surtout mentalement. Et ainsi calmer la crise d'angoisse qui menaçait de le submerger.

Il l'avait vu, il savait que Gibbs était mort. Mort. Comme Kate, son supérieur avait reçu une balle en pleine tête, entre les deux yeux. Comme Kate, Gibbs était mort à moins d'un mètre de lui, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Il se retrouvait seul. Perdu. Sans Ziva, sans Gibbs. Sans Abby. Car, il le savait, pour la gothique, ce n'était qu'une question d'heures, voire de minutes. Sans McGee, qui ne pourrait probablement plus jamais quitter son lit d'hôpital, sauf dans une salle d'entraînement aseptisée de l'hôpital militaire. Il se retrouvait l'unique survivant d'une série de catastrophes due à un puant qui ne supportait pas qu'on soit plus fort que lui.

L'unique survivant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne meurt, lui aussi, d'ici quelques jours. La meilleure équipe du NCIS avait été décimé. Son équipe. Gibbs l'avait abandonné. Sa famille l'avait abandonné. Il était perdu.

Il rouvrit lentement les paupières, résistant à l'envie de passer une main sur ses yeux pour recueillir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il bascula ensuite légèrement sa tête en arrière pour observer les deux hommes qui s'étaient installés devant la baie vitrée. Sweat-Man observait avec attention l'arme de Gibbs, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Un immense accès de rage remplaçant instantanément toute douleur s'empara alors de lui. Il se releva lentement.

.

-Regarde-moi ce joli Sig. Je ne sais absolument pas m'en servir, tu sais ? C'est dingue, non ? J'ai tué ces agents sans avoir jamais utilisé une arme. Grâce à toi. Bravo.

Clayn Owens observait fièrement l'arme qu'il avait volé au plus âgé des deux des agents. La façon dont ses épaules étaient fièrement redressées, dont il se tenait, tout témoignait de sa fierté à cet instant même.

-Je suis fier de toi, poursuivit Clayn en rangeant l'arme à sa ceinture. Je te verserai la deuxième partie de ton argent vers midi. Tu pars aux Caraïbes, ensuite, c'est ça ?

-Ouais. A moi les belles g…

Le tueur n'eut pas le temps de finir. Du sang éclaboussa la vitre devant laquelle il se tenait, alors que son corps partait en arrière et s'écrasait au sol.

Clayn Owens écarquilla les yeux. Et braqua lentement son regard vers celui qui avait tiré.

Il eut juste le temps de sauter derrière son canapé pour éviter la seconde balle de l'agent fédéral, lâchant un couinement terrifié derrière cette partie du plan qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu.

.

Il l'avait manqué. Et il entendait maintenant la voix d'Owens retentir, tremblante, aussi pathétique que son propriétaire.

-Ne faites pas ça !

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire un pas menaçant vers la cachette du blond. Son arme tendue devant lui, prête à faire feu dès qu'un millimètre de peau de son ennemi serait à découvert.

-Si vous tirez, on meurt tous les deux, hurla Sweat-Man d'une voix blanche.

Une nouvelle fois, il resta de marbre. Et fit un nouveau pas sur la droite, commençant à contourner le canapé derrière lequel se cachait son ennemi.

.

Il arrivait derrière lui. Il allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait juste contrer cette équipe, pas perdre la vie.

Il attrapa donc le Sig qui pendait à sa ceinture. Et le porta vers l'arrière, tirant maladroitement dès qu'il aperçut l'agent dans son champ de vision.

L'italien recula légèrement quand la balle le frappa au niveau du bras, avant de tituber et de tomber contre la table de bois. Clayn en profita pour se jeter sur lui et lui envoyer un coup de revolver au visage.

Il vola ensuite l'arme de l'agent légèrement sonné. Et détala vers la porte.

.

Les sirènes approchaient. Il les entendait. Fortes et nombreuses. Les lumières des gyrophares bleus et rouges se reflétaient dans la nuit noire, à travers les deux vitres de la baie vitrée. Les renforts. Ils arrivaient cependant trop tard.

Il se redressa difficilement, clignant des yeux pour effacer le brouillard qui perturbait sa vue. Son bras saignait, il s'en moquait totalement. Il tituba jusqu'à la porte, jetant un regard à droite et à gauche pour repérer celui qu'il devait tuer.

Son regard s'arrêta sur une porte en métal gris venant de se refermer. La porte menant au toit de l'immeuble. Il s'y dirigea.

.

Clayn Owens entendit la porte de la cage d'escalier se rouvrir derrière lui alors qu'il arrivait sur le toit. Il combla donc les deux mètres qui le séparaient du vide pour s'éloigner de l'individu qui voulait sa peau, jetant un regard oblique vers le bas. C'était effrayant. Cinquante-deux étages. Une vue troublante.

Il se détourna ensuite vers l'agent qui le toisait depuis le devant de la porte donnant au toit. DiNozzo avait refermé celle-ci derrière lui, les bloquant ainsi sur le haut de l'immeuble. L'agent tenait dans sa main un couteau, qu'il tendait froidement vers Clayn, visiblement prêt à s'en servir au moindre mouvement.

Deux mètres les séparaient. L'un avait deux armes dont il savait à peine se servir, l'autre un couteau qu'il semblait totalement prêt à utiliser.

Mort de peur, Clayn leva donc le sig de Tony devant lui, prêt à faire feu.

L'italien lui jeta alors d'un mouvement assuré le couteau dans l'épaule.

.

Il avait envoyé son couteau en plein dans l'épaule de Clayn Owens. Lire la douleur dans les pupilles du jeune homme l'avait délecté. Voir le blondinet faire quelques pas en arrière et gémir sous sa blessure avait été un petit lot de consolation après une si mauvaise journée.

Il était maintenant celui au bord du gouffre, chacun ayant pris la place de l'autre en se tournant autour, tel deux lions avant l'attaque. Clayn avait agrippé l'arme qu'il savait le mieux utiliser, sa bombe, Tony le fusillait simplement du regard, droit, fier, chargé de haine.

.

-Je vais faire feu.

Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à viser l'agent avec le Sig. Il n'était pas un tueur, il était une tête pensante. Il ne savait pas du tout comment marchait une arme. L'agent pouvait lui sauter dessus, le désarmer et le mettre à terre avant qu'il n'arrive à viser. Il n'avait plus l'assassin de sang froid qu'il avait engagé pour tuer l'agent fédéral expérimenté qui lui faisait face. Il ne lui restait donc plus que son C4. Et sa peur.

-Ne vous gênez pas !

L'agent n'avait visiblement absolument pas peur, alors que lui était en panique total.

-Je vous jure que je vais appuyer, rajouta Sweat-Man en se sentant trembler de la tête aux pieds.

-Allez-y.

Il eut un long frisson. Sa main resserrée autour de la petite commande trembla. L'agent le détailla froidement. Il remarqua le regard de l'italien descendant vers le sig accroché à sa ceinture, le sig de cet agent fédéral que son homme de main avait tué.

Il vit l'agent serrer les dents, prendre une longue inspiration. Et sentit ensuite une espèce de vague aller à lui, toute la force, la haine, qui s'échappait de l'enquêteur.

-Vous pouvez encore vivre, tenta Owens d'une voix faiblarde, tremblante.

Tony lui jeta un regard plus que froid. Tous deux savaient que les renforts étaient sur le point d'arriver, que ce n'était qu'une question de seconde. Owens allait se faire arrêter. Et irait en prison.

L'un comme l'autre n'avait pas envie que cela se termine comme ça. Le plus jeune voulait vivre. Le plus vieux voulait la vie de l'autre.

-Appuyez, gronda l'agent, mâchoire crispée.

Le jeune homme baissa son regard vers la commande, une lueur effrayée dans le regard.

-C'est plus facile de prendre des vies que de donner la sienne, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, beaucoup plus facile.

-Si vous quittez ce toit, vous êtes de toute façon mort, souffla sèchement l'italien.

-Je peux vous utiliser.

-Je préfère encore sauter à bas de cet immeuble avant.

-Alors ?

-Alors, _appuyez_.

-Vous allez mourir.

L'agent regarda vaguement derrière lui. Et revint ensuite poser son regard sur le second, lui lançant une œillade soutenue.

-Vous aussi. _Appuyez_. Vous n'avez plus le choix.

Clayn lança un regard inquiet sur le détonateur. Et hésita.

-Appuyez, hurla presque l'agent, faisant davantage tressaillir le jeune homme.

Le gamin baissa son regard vers sa taille, une fiche couche de transpiration présente sur l'intégralité de son visage. Son pouce glissa vers le bouton rouge de la commande, il entrouvrit son blouson pour dévoiler une ceinture de C4 accrochée autour de sa taille.

.

Le jeune homme et l'agent se décochèrent un dernier regard. A la lueur de terreur du gamin, le plus âgé compris qu'il avait gagné.

En une microseconde, le plus jeune appuya sur le bouton qui mettrait fin à leurs vies. La déflagration poussa l'agent vers l'arrière. Il n'y opposa aucune résistance, se laissant tomber dans le vide en fermant les yeux. Il avait gagné. Et il était prêt à les rejoindre, _eux_.

.

Une histoire de quelques secondes. Une chute. Un instant de vie et de mort.

Il comprit, tandis qu'il tombait dans le vide, qu'il avait déjà fait ce choix. Plusieurs fois. Il comprit qui était cette femme aux cheveux blonds. Pourquoi elle lui avait dit qu'il « avait le choix ». Il comprit pourquoi il avait ressenti cette douleur à l'épaule avant d'être blessé.

Il comprit qu'il entamait là sa dernière tentative. Les six dernières autres avaient été des échecs. Il lui restait une chance. Ou son marché ne serait plus d'actualité.

Une seconde avant qu'il ne touche le sol, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux en perdant la vie pour la sixième fois sur cette horrible journée, il sut qu'il allait devoir puiser dans toute sa volonté pour que cette septième chance soit la bonne. Car elle serait la dernière. Il allait devoir tout faire pour se rappeler, cette fois.

.

Il se réveilla grâce à la lumière du soleil filtrant entre ses stores et lui chatouillant le visage. Il cligna des paupières avec un sourire bienveillant naissant sur ses lèvres, tout en étirant longuement ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, et en prenant bien soin de faire craquer chacune de ses articulations encore endormies.

Un regard sur son réveil lui apprit qu'il n'était que six heures trente. Il avait une heure et demi avant d'aller au travail, le temps pour lui d'aller faire un petit jogging et de se reposer par la suite sous une longue douche brûlante.

Il se tourna alors dans son lit, et observa longuement la jeune femme qui avait partagé sa nuit. Ziva David. Il sourit.

Il aimait les réveils auprès de son israélienne. Et il espérait que cette journée allait être aussi belle que cette première minute le promettait.

* * *

_Alors? Alors? Vous avez compris? Vous aviez deviné? Vous en pensez quoi? Ca m'a fait bizarre de me mettre dans la peau du méchant, je le fais jamais, d'habitude._

_Là, j'attends vraiment vos avis avec beauuucouuuup d'impatience !_

_J'espère que vous allez commenter. Allez, s'il vous plait *regard implorant*_

_A la semaine prochaine!_


	18. Retour à la case départ

_Bonjour!_

_Que dire à part "MOUAHAHA, je vous ai bien eu!" ? *Large sourire*  
_

_Hum. Bon. Bref. Certains de vous avaient tout compris (Gwen la première, bravo! *Tapote fièrement l'épaule de Gwenetsi*), d'autres pensaient à un rêve..._

_Et non! Tout est bien réel. Car en toute logique, les amis, on ne peut pas souffrir dans un rêve. Hors, Tony a quand même eu pas mal de bobos. Héhé. *Fait briller son badge TBC*_

_Je l'ai expliqué à pas mal d'entre vous par MP... Tony revit donc sa journée, tout simplement. Et si vous avez bien lu le précédent chapitre, vous comprenez que c'est la septième (et dernière) fois. Et qu'à chaque fois, il ne se souvient pas._

_Oui, j'aime bien compliquer les choses. Et oui, cette fic' se classe donc dans "Surnaturel" comme Vice Versa. Mais je n'allais pour vous le préciser avant, pour garder le suspense :D_

_Pour le reste... (La blonde, le pourquoi, le marché, toussa, toussa...) Plus tard ! Naméo, vous n'allez pas tout savoir maintenant, quand même!_

_Sinon, pour ce chapitre, si vous voulez totalement l'apprécier et que vous avez le courage, je vous conseille d'aller relire le chap' 2 avant ("Etat critique"). _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Anonym: Oui, on reprend à zéro. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça va être plus facile ;)_

_Chou: Non non pas de cauchemar! J'explique plus haut, dans la présentation. =)_

* * *

**Retour à la case départ**

.

Elle dormait encore, laissant entendre le souffle profond et régulier de sa respiration. Ses longs cils foncés formaient une délicate ombre sur ses joues, qu'il ne se laissait absolument pas d'admirer. Il avait envie de toucher ses paupières, ses joues, ses lèvres, doucement, pour sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Mais il savait que s'il le faisait, elle se réveillerait aussitôt et lui casserait peut-être même un doigt ou deux dans la foulée. Il n'allait pas prendre ce risque. Ziva David n'aimait pas qu'on la surprenne au réveil, il le savait bien.

Il repoussa donc le plus silencieusement possible la douillette couette bleue, et avança à pas de loup vers la salle de bain, attrapant ses affaires de sport au passage. Il allait laisser sa jolie ninja se reposer et la réveillerait en revenant de son jogging. Il fallait qu'elle quitte un peu avant lui son appartement, pour ne pas que Gibbs les voit arriver ensemble au NCIS.

C'était l'une de leurs règles à chaque fois qu'ils cédaient et qu'ils s'offraient l'une de ces nuits. Ne jamais arriver ensemble au travail. La seconde règle était plus que simple : Ne jamais en reparler. La troisième un peu plus difficile à respecter : Ne jamais avoir de sentiments.

Pour celle-ci, il échouait lamentablement. Mais il arrivait très bien à le cacher, ce qui compensait.

.

Il avait enfilé son jogging, un t-shirt de l'université. Et avait placé ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Il sortit de son immeuble et observa un instant son quartier en courant sur place, Coldplay et son _Paradise_ en fond sonore.

Il fredonna la chanson doucement… Et resta une seconde interdit en se rendant compte qu'il en connaissait les paroles par cœur. Il haussa cependant les épaules derrière cette constatation, fier que sa mémoire lui permette de retenir sur le bout des doigts une chanson qu'il avait écouté une ou deux fois, et entama ensuite son jogging matinal.

Il décida de prendre le passage qui faisait face à son immeuble, un petit chemin entre deux rangées de maisons qui amenait à un parc, à une distance d'environ trois kilomètres. Il regarda de chaque côté, laissant passer la circulation qui commençait à devenir dense à cette heure matinale, et traversa la route une fois celle-ci libre, lorgnant d'un œil noir l'arrière du Range Rover noir qui venait de passer à une vitesse supersonique devant lui, une musique de rap sortant par les fenêtres et inondant l'intégralité du quartier tellement elle était forte.

Une musique qu'il était certain d'avoir entendu quelque part. Étrange sensation car il détestait le rap et était certain de n'en avoir jamais écouté.

Balayant cette remarque d'un haussement de sourcils, il passa devant l'une de ses voisines avec qui il avait flirté quelques années auparavant, lui décochant un grand sourire qu'elle lui retourna aussitôt tandis qu'elle attrapait son bébé de quelques mois pour le placer à l'arrière de sa Mini.

Il s'arrêta subitement en voyant la femme déposer le bambin dans la voiture rouge, incapable de quitter l'engin des yeux.

L'étrange sensation qu'il devait aller retrouver la propriétaire d'une autre voiture rouge le frappa si fort qu'il en resta coi un long moment, totalement immobile. Une sensation douloureuse, intense, presque palpable, qu'il n'arrivait absolument pas à expliquer. Mais il _devait _retourner la voir.

Sa voisine referma la portière, il lança une œillade vers le chemin qu'il empruntait fréquemment pour courir, hésitant à continuer. Et se décida finalement à faire demi-tour, victime de cette étrange sensation d'angoisse.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais… Il était obligé de retourner vers Ziva. Immédiatement.

.

Elle se réveilla au milieu du large lit, seule. L'appartement était silencieux, elle devina qu'il n'était plus entre les murs. Un coup d'œil sur le réveil lui apprit qu'il était six heures quarante-cinq. Tony devait être parti courir, comme il le faisait assez fréquemment quand elle dormait chez lui.

Elle quitta le lit d'un bond souple, et enfila l'une des chemises de l'agent avant de déambuler dans la chambre, laissant courir ses doigts sur les différents objets empilés ici et là. Une collection de disques de Franck Sinatra, un t-shirt dédicacé d'un grand sportif, un vinyle signé et accroché au mur… Un ensemble de pièces qui conférait à l'endroit une masculinité particulière, si fidèle à son partenaire.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle fila sous la douche, profitant une dernière fois de l'odeur imprégnée dans la chemise avant de la retirer. Elle allait rapidement filer après s'être lavée pour arriver au NCIS plus tôt. Elle avait un millier de choses à faire, et peu de temps pour s'y attaquer.

Elle savait qu'une fois le pas de cet appartement passé, ils ne parleraient plus jamais de cette nuit, comme de toutes les autres. Ainsi était leur marché. Il était tous les jours de plus en plus difficile à tenir, mais vital pour le bon fonctionnement de leur équipe.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle se forçait à penser pour ne pas trop affronter ce qu'on appelait communément des… _Sentiments_.

.

Il remonta les escaliers menant à son appartement en courant, le cœur battant la chamade. Il ne s'expliquait pas cette soudaine palpitation, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur s'était emballé après avoir vu la voiture rouge qui ressemblait tellement à celle de sa partenaire, il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait maintenant le souffle tellement court qu'il avait l'impression de suffoquer…

Il savait juste qu'il _devait_ vraiment voir Ziva.

Il poussa la porte de son domicile. Et entra aussitôt dans la chambre. Le lit était vide. Elle était déjà partie. Il en eut un douloureux vertige. Il dût s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas flancher, incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il était aussi bouleversé.

Une porte grinça derrière lui, il quitta l'appui du mur pour se retourner lentement. Et croisa le regard chocolat d'une israélienne sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore trempés dégoulinant sur ses épaules.

Il lâcha un grand sourire. Et fit un pas vers elle pour l'attraper entre ses bras, la serrant contre lui à l'étouffer. Elle se raidit légèrement, étonnée par ce signe d'affection assez inattendu de la part de l'italien.

-… Tout va bien, Tony ?

Il acquiesça lentement, tout en la relâchant légèrement, sans cesser de la détailler.

-…Il fallait que je te vois, finit-il par lâcher.

-Tony… Tu m'as vu hier, cette nuit, ce matin… On a dormi ensemble, tu sais ?

Il sourit. Et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Je sais.

Il marqua un temps. La vision de la voiture rouge le frappa un instant, en même temps que cette étrange sensation de douleur qui l'avait marqué revenait à lui, manquant à nouveau lui couper le souffle. Il recula légèrement le menton.

-Je vais aller me préparer. Aujourd'hui… On part ensemble, ok ? On dira à Gibbs que je suis venu te chercher.

Elle hésita un instant, intriguée. Et finit par opiner du chef.

-Ok, Tony… On part ensemble.

.

-La mienne.

-Tu rigoles ? Tu me vois vraiment assis dans ton pot de yaourt rouge ? On prend ma Mustang.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles de yaourt, rétorqua Ziva en plissant les yeux, les clés de sa voiture serrées dans son poing.

-Expression, Ziva, soupira Tony. Si on prend ma Mustang, tu auras l'avantage d'être passagère dans l'une des voitures les plus classes de sa génération. Pense-y.

-Je ne laisse pas ma voiture chez toi. On prend la mienne, Tony.

Il lâcha un profond soupir.

-Je ne suis même pas sûr que je te tienne dans ce truc, grogna Tony en désignant la Mini rouge.

-Mais si, allez.

Elle s'apprêta à faire le tour de l'auto, il l'attrapa légèrement par l'épaule pour l'arrêter.

-Attend, une condition !

Elle fronça ses fins sourcils.

-Tu veux conduire, c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton, elle lui tendit les clés, non sans avoir auparavant levé les yeux au ciel.

-Au moins, j'aurai le plaisir de finir cette petit virée compressé et certainement endolori, mais vivant, s'amusa l'italien en s'installant sur le siège conducteur.

Elle ouvrit la portière passager sans relever le sarcasme de son partenaire. Et s'apprêta à monter, un pied déjà à l'intérieur de la voiture, mais s'arrêta quand son regard se posa sur un petit objet de métal gris brillant à ses pieds, à côté de la roue.

Elle se baissa pour ramasser le petit aigle. Une minuscule figurine qu'un enfant avait certainement laissé tomber sur le parking. Une figurine vraiment belle, royale. Qui ferait très bien sur son bureau.

Elle la déposa dans sa poche. Et monta dans la Mini, alors que l'agent senior lançait déjà le moteur.

* * *

_Alors?_

_(Maintenant, vous pouvez vraiment avoir peur, les z'amis)_

_(Oh, et petite précision pour Amy, Lili et Noa: NAN MAIS CA SUFFIT, c'est quoi ces reviews, là, ça devient un phénomène de mode! Grrrr... Je ne suis pas Tony, on ne kidnappe pas les auteurs! *Sort sa hache*. Capisch?)  
_


	19. Sensation

_Aloha!_

_De un: Je vous adore!_

_De deux: Hey! Mais, le précédent chapitre n'était pas censé être TROP AIPMique. Ça aurait pu être Ziva au volant, hum?_

_ De trois: Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Furieuse: Sensation, ressenti... Cette "douleur", elle est beaucoup de choses ^^! Et elle est importante!_

_Amy: Tu sais que tu vas devoir me repayer une porte, hein? *Retire la hache plantée dans le battant de bois tricolore en soupirant*_

_Ankou: Rien n'est impossible, ici. Ne l'oublie pas. Et là, j'ai presque envie de rire sadiquement. Ouais._

_Allie: Exactement. Et là, il n'aura pas de dernière chance ;)_

_FdB: *Regarde la hache, puis FdB*. Non. Non. Je reste ici. Non. NON! *Referme sa porte au nez d'une FdB et de sa hache*_

_Pline: Brrrr. Tu m'as presque fait peur, chère collaboratrice. Presque._

_DiNozzo NCIS: Justement. Oui. Les plans vont être bouleversés, évidemment. En bien ou en mal?_

_Absolette: Et siiiiii *rire dément*_

_WJ: Vi, je sais. *Remercie chaleureusement la Bodyguard-WJ*_

_Jolyjump: *Observe son badge TBC*. Ceci explique cela, Joly._

_Anonym: Huuuumhuuuum. C'est normal, c'est encore flou pour cette seconde journée. Mais ça va s'enchaîner, tu vas voir. BWAHAHA._

_Gwenetsi: *Tapote l'épaule de Gwen*. Courage._

_Kag': Vi, Tony ne se souvient pas. Mais vi... pour le reste aussi! :D Bon courage!_

_Noa: Muahahaha, même un Tony porteur d'une dizaine d'épisode Tibbs et d'une valise de chocolat blanc ne me ferait pas changer l'idée que j'ai pour le reste de cette fic'. Mais t'auras essayé, c'est bien! *Sourit*_

* * *

**Sensation**

.

-Je n'ai même pas la place pour installer confortablement mes jambes ! Cette voiture est tellement petite que même les Minimoys doivent être trop grands pour elle ! Incroyable !

-Arrête de râler, Tony, soupira l'israélienne en jetant un regard agacé à son partenaire alors que celui-ci s'exhortait à passer sa ceinture sans cesser de maugréer. Cette voiture me convient parfaitement. Et elle est parfaite pour se garer.

Il la regarda de biais, avant de faire une rapide marche arrière, le regard rivé sur le rétroviseur extérieur.

-Autant qu'un vélo. Mais entre ta Mini et un vélo, je prends le vélo.

Elle lui fit une grimace, il sortit du parking et s'engagea sur les routes de Washington, accélérant lentement pour atteindre les cinquante kilomètres heures. Ils roulèrent ainsi en silence quelques secondes, lui concentré sur sa conduite pendant qu'elle regardait la route défiler à travers la vitre passager.

Un détail le taraudait. Un élément qui l'avait poussé à arrêter son jogging tellement ça avait été fort, et dont il hésitait maintenant à faire part à la jeune femme. Il avait peur de passer pour un idiot –ou un fou... Mais il avait vraiment envie de savoir s'il était bon pour la camisole ou si la sensation qu'il avait ressentie était compréhensible.

Il coupa finalement le léger silence qui s'était installé en l'interpellant d'un petit raclement de gorge, ses doigts se mettant à battre nerveusement contre le volant.

-Ziva ?

-Tony.

Il fit claquer ses lèvres, hésitant légèrement.

-Tu…Tu as déjà… Entama-t-il avant de se stopper net, sourcils froncés : Non, oublie. Je n'ai rien dit. Tu veux que je mette de la musique ? D'ailleurs, tu sais qu'il y a cent-deux stations de radios à Washington ?

-Je t'écoute, Tony, insista la brune en lui posant délicatement une main sur le bras pour l'inciter à poursuivre, ignorant délibérément ses tentatives pour changer de sujet.

Il soupira légèrement, les mains désormais crispé sur le volant. Et lâcha un mince rire sec, faux.

-J'ai eu une drôle d'impression, ce matin, en courant, commença-t-il en lui jetant un léger regard via l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur pour voir sa réaction.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Il pinça les lèvres, hésitant. Et haussa finalement les épaules, avec un léger rictus d'autodérision.

-J'ai eu… Le souffle coupé par une idée subite, soudaine.

-Laquelle ?

Une nouvelle fois, il hésita, allant chercher un point d'ancrage à l'extérieur pour éviter le regard de Ziva. Il hésitait à avouer ce qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure en voyant la voiture rouge, ou en entrant dans sa chambre. L'étrange sensation qui lui avait coupé le souffle et donné l'impression d'avoir le cœur broyé l'espace d'un instant. L'étrange sensation d'avoir soudainement et pour toujours une puissante chape de plomb sur les épaules… L'étrange sensation de…

-J'ai eu l'impression que j'allais te perdre, Ziva.

Elle le regarda fixement, en silence, la bouche entrouverte, l'espace de quelques secondes. Complétement déboussolée par ces quelques mots. Le seul bruit du moteur s'échauffant lentement alors que l'italien conduisait dans la ville qui commençait à se réveiller meublant le silence qui s'était installé. Elle finit par pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté, s'humectant les lèvres, avant d'oser lui demander :

-Pourquoi ?

Il haussa légèrement les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'explique pas, en fait. Mais, c'était presque palpable. Il fallait que je te voie, expliqua l'italien, largement mal à l'aise.

Elle sourit, incapable de détacher son regard de lui alors qu'il faisait lui-même tout pour ne pas croiser les prunelles chocolat de l'israélienne.

-Je te suis si indispensable ?

Il cilla, une seconde déstabilisé par sa remarque. Et afficha finalement un sourire de façade en lui faisant à nouveau face, effaçant en une seconde le Tony déboussolé qu'il avait laissé paraître pour laisser place à l'homme assuré qu'il s'efforçait d'être.

Il allait lui sortit une petite blague de sa connaissance, et oublier cette discussion qui le mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise. Mais d'abord, il allait ralentir pour passer le prochain carrefour, qui s'avérait être l'un où il y avait le plus de passage au sein de la capitale.

Il posa son pied sur la pédale du milieu, tout en braquant légèrement son visage vers la jeune femme. Mais ne lâcha pas pour autant un mot, conscient que la voiture n'avait absolument pas ralenti pendant le laps de temps où il avait appuyé sur le frein.

Il appuya davantage. Et blanchit soudainement, alors qu'elle l'observait, inquiète par ce qu'elle lisait sur son visage.

-Tony ?

Il leva un regard inquiet vers la file de véhicules présents dans le carrefour, carrefour qui se rapprochait inexorablement. Et sur le feu tricolore qui venait de passer au rouge. Pour lui.

-Ziva. Gros problème.

Sa voix blanche trahissait considérablement son inquiétude à cet instant même. L'israélienne, elle, observa tour à tour les voitures qui approchaient et le compteur de vitesse qui ne descendait pas. Elle lui lança une œillade effrayée, sa main allant nerveusement se poser sur son épaule pour la presser.

-Tony ! Freine !

Il écrasa une nouvelle fois son pied sur la pédale, sans succès. Et lâcha un juron qui la frémir, alors qu'ils observaient avec frayeur les voitures qui arrivaient perpendiculairement à eux, à toute vitesse. Il sentit une sueur froide dégouliner le long de son dos, pendant qu'il crispait le plus fortement possible ses poings sur le volant.

-Je n'ai plus de freins. Accroche-toi.

.

Gibbs reposa son gobelet vide sur son bureau. Le second de la journée. Il laissa ensuite son regard dériver sur les bureaux vides de ses deux agents, le troisième venant juste d'arriver. Il n'était que sept heures trente, il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas en retard. Mais il ressentait pourtant cette minime mais pourtant importante pointe d'appréhension au creux de son être. Ce n'était pas son instinct, non, c'était plutôt comme un étrange ressenti, une sensation désagréable.

Un ressenti qu'il ne s'expliquait pas mais qui lui indiquait que quelque chose était en train de se passer.

Il braqua son regard de glace sur l'extérieur, observant sombrement Washington en train de se réveiller, alors que son cœur semblait se pincer une seconde fois, comme pour l'obliger à lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Presque malgré lui, il attrapa son portable. Et composa le premier numéro qui lui vint à l'esprit : Celui de son agent senior.

.

Les voitures provenant de l'une des plus grandes artères de Washington étaient devant lui, alors que son compteur frôlait toujours le chiffre des soixante. Il entendit son portable sonner tandis qu'il braquait vivement le volant sur la droite pour éviter une Porsche grise et passait devant un bus, le pied écrasant toujours la pédale de frein, sans succès.

-TONY !

Le cri d'alerte de Ziva lui permit d'éviter de justesse l'autobus qui arrivait de sa droite et ainsi de sortir du carrefour indemne. Ils entraient cependant maintenant dans l'artère commerciale et passante de Washington, ce qui n'était pas moins dangereux.

Son portable sonna une seconde fois à l'instant où il braquait vivement le volant sur la gauche pour éviter une passante. Il écarquilla alors les yeux en remarquant la foule qui s'agglutinait à quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux.

-Les soldes ! Hurla Ziva en s'accrochant des deux mains au tableau de bord, terrifiée.

Il appuya vivement sur le klaxon, couvrant ainsi la sonnerie du téléphone. Quelques personnes se tournèrent vers lui en entendant le son strident de la voiture. Et s'écartèrent. Il réalisa cependant qu'il ne pourrait pas passer sans incident tant la foule était dense.

-Ziva !

Elle comprit à ce simple mot et se cramponna la plus fort possible à son siège, tout en ramenant sa tête légèrement en avant, en position de survie.

Il donna alors un violent coup de volant sur la droite, évitant de justesse la foule pour foncer dans la vitrine du grand magasin devant lequel les centaines de personnes s'entassaient.

La baie vitrée éclata en morceaux quand la Mini passa à travers, il fonça à travers les portants de vêtements entassés dans la vaste pièce, incapable de ralentir le véhicule lancé à pleine vitesse. L'italien se mit donc lui aussi en position afin d'accuser au maximum le coup qui allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, lâchant ainsi volant et pédales d'un mouvement vif pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

La voiture alla s'encastrer contre le mur du magasin, laissant les airbags faire leur travail et entourer les deux agents du NCIS dans un fracas sonore et brutal.

Avant que le silence ne retombe sombrement sur l'espace désormais chaotique.

.

Il appelait l'agent pour la cinquième fois, et il n'avait toujours pas de réponse.

Il allait abandonner quand, enfin, on décrocha. Il entendit le souffle fort et rauque de l'israélienne avant sa voix, alors qu'elle lâchait un « Gibbs » mince, difficile, presque expiré.

Son pouls s'accéléra.

-Ziva ? Ziva. Où êtes-vous ?

Son regard alla à nouveau se porter sur le bureau de la jeune femme, une lueur inquiète brillant un instant dans ses prunelles d'azur. S'ajouta à cela le fait qu'elle ne lui répondait plus.

-Ziva ? Essaya-t-il, plus fort, alertant ainsi l'informaticien qui releva le menton vers lui, interloqué par le ton employé.

Il entendit des bruits étouffés, comme le son d'un tissu que l'on frottait. Et à nouveau la voix de l'israélienne, toujours aussi lointaine. Un deuxième souffle difficile s'associait à celui de la jeune femme.

-Gibbs. On a besoin d'une ambulance.

* * *

_Vi. AIPM?_


	20. Règle numéro 39

_Hello!_

_Pas de présentation. Je veux qu'on me rende mon chocolat blanc et mon coca. Ok?_

_*Lance un regard noir aux membres du PBG's Bobo Club*_

_Sâchez que ma vengeance arrive. Vous pouvez encore me les rendre, sinon.  
_

_Mais bonne lecture, quand même! (Et puis 300 reviews. Merci. Je vous adore!)_

* * *

_Pline: Moi aussi je t'adore, très chère (rends moi mon chocolat!)  
_

_Furieuse: Avoir peur? Avec moi? Tu crois que je blesserais Tony et Ziva? Moi? *Mine choquée*  
_

_FdB: Deux fois qu'on me fait un remake de Shining aujourd'hui! BWAHAHA! Ça me fait beaucoup rire, j'avoue.  
_

_DiNozzo : Vi. TBC. Vive le TBC. Et encore bon anniversaire !  
_

_Kal: And i'm very happy so! J'aime quand mes fics arrivent à capter l'attention des personnes, vi vi.  
_

_Allie: Hé hé hé hé. Vi. Teutafait.  
_

_594Retyuio: Merci! La suite, vi!  
_

_Ankou: Vi, contente *sourit*  
_

_Gwen: Merci Gwen! Happy-end? Euh, si ce n'est pas une death-end générale, c'est considéré comme un happy-end? *Hausse les épaules devant le frémissement d'horreur généré par cette remarque*  
_

_Amy: Rends moi mon chocolat. Vite.  
_

_Joly: Je t'aurai un jour, je t'aurai!  
_

_Anonym: Si si si, j'ai tous les droits! Bwahaha!  
_

_Absolette: Tu es simplement atteinte de TBC très chère. *Tapote le bras d'Absolette, encourageante*  
_

_Chou: Teutafait. Tout peut encore arriver!  
_

* * *

**Règle numéro trente-neuf**

.

Il repoussa le coussin d'air qui s'était enroulé autour de lui avec un grognement, les yeux mi-clos. A son côté, Ziva faisait de même, le souffle difficile. Il entendit son portable sonner, vit l'israélienne attraper mécaniquement le téléphone d'un geste saccadé, tout en repoussant l'airbag devant elle de l'autre main.

Elle plaqua le téléphone contre son oreille. Il remarqua alors le fil de sang qui s'échappait de sa tempe pour dégouliner sur sa joue. Elle lâcha un « Gibbs » mince, difficile, presque expiré, pendant qu'il se repliait légèrement sur lui-même en posant une main sur sa côte douloureuse, non sans quitter du regard la jeune femme entourée des différents coussins d'air.

Il cligna des paupières, respirant difficilement. Le choc avait été vif, l'après était d'autant plus douloureux. Ziva n'avait pas l'air mieux en point, prenant visiblement au maximum sur elle-même pour arriver à lâcher quelques mots à leurs destinataires.

-Gibbs. On a besoin d'une ambulance.

Ziva venait de résumer ce qu'il aurait été incapable de prononcer. Il essayait à l'heure actuelle de retrouver un semblant de souffle normal, chaque bouffée d'oxygène lui brûlant l'intérieur des poumons.

Il entendit vaguement Gibbs répondre quelque chose, alors qu'il essuyait l'hémoglobine qui dégoulinait de sa lèvre inférieure. Et donna un coup de poing difficile dans le sac d'air pour le repousser. Il laissa ensuite son front reposer contre le volant recouvert du plastique blanchâtre. A sa droite, Ziva venait de raccrocher. Et s'était laissé elle-aussi tombée contre le dossier du fauteuil. Les yeux mi-clos.

Il n'avait même pas la force de lui demander si elle n'avait pas trop mal. Il avait à peine celle de rester éveillé.

Mais sa consolation était là : Ils étaient vivants. C'était le principal.

.

Il poussa la porte de la petite pièce avec un soupçon d'appréhension. Qui fut aussitôt balayé par une vague de soulagement intense, alors qu'il croisait les pupilles chocolat et émeraude de ses deux agents. La première était assise sur le bord du lit d'hôpital, la tempe décorée d'un pansement blanc et le bras gauche replié contre elle, coincé dans un plâtre, pendant qu'un médecin terminait de prendre sa tension. Le second était installé dans un fauteuil à gauche de la pièce, la lèvre inférieure enflée et tuméfiée, le dos trop raide pour que ce soit normal, et le poignet entouré d'une bande de gaze partant jusqu'à son pouce.

Il leur fit un mince signe de tête, alors que les deux regards se braquaient sur lui.

-Fracture du radio, énonça directement Ziva. Rien de grave, Gibbs.

-« Radius », Ziva, corrigea Tony. Côte enfoncée pour moi, poignet foulé, j'ai vu pire, Patron.

-Ce n'était pas moi qui conduisais ! Assura ensuite Ziva, alors que l'italien lui lançait une œillade exaspérée.

-Si c'était toi qui avais conduit, Ziva, on ne serait sûrement plus en état de respirer à l'heure actuelle, rétorqua l'agent senior en se levant difficilement pour avancer vers Gibbs, sous le froncement de sourcil agacé de l'israélienne. Au fait, on va être un peu en retard au travail aujourd'hui, Patron.

Gibbs lâcha un mince sourire derrière le sarcasme de Tony.

-J'ai remarqué.

-Les freins ont lâché, poursuivit l'italien.

-J'ai vu.

-J'avais fait le contrôle de ma voiture le mois dernier, intervint Ziva en arrivant à leur niveau. Les freins sont neufs.

Les deux agents braquèrent leurs regards plissés vers elle. Elle venait de confirmer leurs doutes en une simple phrase. Tony releva le premier :

-On devrait…

-La voiture est déjà chez Abby, le coupa son aîné.

-Tu as toujours un temps d'avance, Patron, commenta l'agent senior avec un demi-sourire, tout en suivant le chef d'équipe alors que celui-ci faisait déjà demi-tour, Ziva à son côté.

.

Abby serra fortement la jeune femme dans ses bras, se moquant totalement du plâtre qui venait buter contre elle, alors que l'israélienne se laissait aller à cette étreinte avec une légère grimace due à ses nouvelles courbatures.

-Ziva, j'ai eu très peur, souffla la gothique sans lâcher sa prise sur son amie.

-Je vais bien.

-Vous auriez pu _ne pas_ aller bien.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Abby. Abby, j'ai très mal à mon épaule…

La gothique la lâcha aussitôt derrière ces mots, aussi vite que si elle s'était brûlé au contact de l'israélienne. Et se tourna ensuite rapidement et prestement vers l'agent senior. Elle l'attira à elle dans la même étreinte, obligeant le jeune homme à lâcher un hoquet de douleur quand elle appuya sur ses nombreux hématomes.

-Je suis contente que ce soit toi qui conduisait, Tony, commenta la gothique, la tête posée sur l'épaule de l'italien, obligeant ainsi Ziva à protester légèrement derrière eux.

-Je sais, je viens de nous sauver d'une mort certaine, répondit l'italien en se détachant de l'emprise de la laborantine pour ensuite se tourner vers les restes du véhicule rouge.

Ils étaient dans l'entrepôt, devant la Mini Rouge accidentée. La voiture était largement écrasée au niveau du capot avant et rayée sur les côtés. L'une des portières avait été arrachée pour permettre d'en sortir l'agent senior, l'autre tanguait sur ses gonds, prête à tomber d'un instant à l'autre.

-Maintenant, reste à comprendre… Énonça Tony en lorgnant la Mini. Pourquoi les freins nous ont-ils lâchés…

Il partagea un regard appuyé avec Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, puis Abby. Cette dernière acquiesça derrière sa question silencieuse.

-Au travail… Confirma la gothique en s'avançant vers la voiture.

.

Timothy McGee déglutit lentement.

Abby avait passé trente-deux minutes à fouiller sous le capot de la voiture avant de trouver un indice. Elle tendait maintenant devant elle un morceau de câble en partie brûlé, le maintenant par une pince plate. Tony, Ziva, Gibbs et lui s'étaient resserrés autour d'elle dans le silence le plus complet, à l'affut du moindre détail.

-Ça, indiqua la laborantine en fronçant le nez sans quitter l'objet du regard, ce n'est pas normal, pas normal du tout.

-C'est-à-dire, Abby ? Souleva Gibbs.

-Ce câble est celui qui contrôle le système électronique de freinage, lâcha Abby d'une voix sourde.

-Et ?

-Regarde, Gibbs, regarde !

Elle tendit son bras vers lui, le laissant observer le câble en question. Les quatre agents détaillèrent alors minutieusement l'objet.

Visualisant tous les quatre la même chose : La façon nette et propre dont le câble avait été sectionné. Un coup de couteau, de toute évidence. De quelqu'un qui était allé jusqu'à se glisser sous la voiture de la jeune femme pour commettre son méfait.

De quelqu'un qui voulait voir Ziva David mourir. Ce qui avait été évité de près.

Les trois hommes et la laborantine braquèrent leurs regards vers Ziva, elle leva aussitôt deux mains devant elle pour stopper les paroles qu'elle sentait venir.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas d'ennemis. Je ne suis pas Tony !

-Hey !

-Allez, DiNozzo, il y a beaucoup plus de gens qui t'en veulent, beaucoup plus qu'à moi !

Il lui lança une œillade agacée. Et croisa les bras sur son torse, tout en relevant fièrement le menton.

-Et tes anciens ennemis du Mossad, tu les oublies ?

-Mes anciens ennemis du Mossad sont tous morts, Tony, répliqua Ziva en plissant les yeux tel un aigle cherchant sa proie.

-Sûre ?

-Morts de ma main. On ne garde pas d'ennemis au Mossad, asséna-t-elle sèchement.

Tony resta muet derrière cette remarque, se contentant de soutenir le regard de l'israélienne en levant un sourcil interloqué. Tim fit un pas vers elle, l'interpellant d'un raclement de gorge, interrompant ainsi leur dialogue silencieux.

-Il y a pourtant quelqu'un qui t'en veut, Ziva. Qui t'en veut assez pour attenter à ta vie.

-Ou alors, c'est une coïncidence, tenta l'israélienne en resserrant maladroitement son bras plâtré contre elle, brusquement fébrile par le fait qu'elle ne croyait pas du tout en sa remarque.

-Règle numéro trente-neuf, Ziva, intervint Gibbs.

-_« Les coïncidences n'existent pas »,_ citèrent les trois agents en même temps, tandis qu'Abby leur lançait un regard chargé de fierté.

-Alors ?

-Alors, on enquête, conclut Gibbs. Trouvez-moi qui a fait ça. Abby, empreintes, ADN, tout ce que tu peux trouver. Vous trois… Au travail.

* * *

_Vous avez vu? Fin pas trop AIPMique, ah vi? *Fière*_  
_Profitez!_


	21. Comme toujours

_Hello!_

_J'étais partie pour ne pas poster ce soir, et finalement, je me suis obligée à continuer ce chapitre... Parce que j'avais beaucoup trop envie de voir vos réactions pour attendre._

_Un point pour l'histoire: Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, cette seconde partie suit une parallèle par rapport à la première. Certains passages sont presque les même que dans le début de l'histoire, d'autres sont totalement modifiés..._

_Certains personnages ne sont pas encore intervenues, et oui, ça signifie quelque chose (et si vous ne voyez pas de qui je parle, demandez-vous s'il est normal que Tony n'ait pas rencontré de femme étrange à Bethesda)._

_Si vous faites attention, vous verrez par exemple qu'un passage de ce chapitre a été réécrit version Abby, alors qu'il était version McGee dans le chapitre 4 de l'histoire :D_

_Voilà, assez de blablas, je ne réponds pas aux reviews ce soir parce que je vais aller plonger sous ma couette Tibbs (avec mon doudou Walter, vi), mais je vous remercie infiniment, Ankou, Pline, Kalifornia, Furieuse, DiNozzo-NCIS, Jolyjump, Amy, FdB, Anonym, Allie, Chou, Gwen, WJ, Guest (c'est quiii?) et Lul ! MERCI!_

_Je vous adore! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Comme toujours**

.

-Dis-nous que tu as du nouveau, Abby.

Elle venait d'arriver dans l'open space en compagnie de McGee, ses notes à la main, rejoignant le reste du petit groupe qui s'était réuni devant l'écran plasma après un signe de la main du plus âgé. Elle sourit à Gibbs, ravie d'être la première à débuter et à pouvoir étaler le résultat de ses recherches.

Derrière et à côté d'elle, Tony, Tim et Ziva attendaient impatiemment de pouvoir énoncer ce qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes trouvés.

-Le coup de couteau ne datait pas forcément de cette nuit, débuta la gothique en tendant vers eux une feuille avec le résultat de ses recherches. Il y avait assez de produit dans le tuyau câblé pour alimenter le système de freinage un à deux jours…

-Grâce à tes informations, la coupa Tim en s'adressant à Ziva sans pour autant la regarder, j'ai donc lancé une recherche sur tous les endroits où tu t'étais garée ces deux derniers jours. Je suis en train de relever toutes les caméras de circulation, de parking et autres des endroits où tu as laissé la Mini, même pendant une minute.

Les prunelles des deux amants se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde, chacun sachant pertinemment que leur collègue avait dû rapidement comprendre que la Mini Cooper était restée sur le parking de l'agent senior pendant toute une nuit. Ce qui se confirmait par le fait que l'informaticien semblait délibérément éviter de croiser leurs regards depuis qu'ils s'étaient réunis.

-Je n'ai reçu aucun appel, aucun message, aucun mail de quiconque voudrait me menacer, Gibbs, ajouta Ziva après s'être éclairci la gorge. J'ai vérifié trois fois mes boîtes mails et mon portable, mais rien ne m'a semblé alertant, sauf si vous considérez les pubs pour s'inscrire dans des agences matrimonieuses étranges…

-Matrimoniales, Ziva, la reprit aussi vite l'agent très spécial, le regard fixement posé sur elle.

Il marqua une pause.

-Si on réfléchit au « Pourquoi » de cette attaque… Le fait que tu n'aies pas pu l'anticiper peut signifier deux choses… Ou cette individu s'en est pris à toi sans vraiment de justification, ou il s'en est pris à l'agent et non à la "personne"…

Il marqua une pause, pendant qu'elle croisait frileusement les bras devant elle.

-…Et je pense plutôt que c'est la seconde solution, conclut Tony.

-Intuition, DiNozzo ?

L'italien quitta l'israélienne du regard pour venir ancrer ses iris dans celles de son aîné.

-Bon sens, Patron. Une personne qui aurait voulu s'en prendre à une jeune femme de trente ans n'aurait pas agi de cette façon. Une personne qui aurait voulu attaquer un agent fédéral toujours armé et constamment sur ses gardes… Si.

Gibbs observa un instant son agent senior. Puis les deux autres ainsi que la laborantine, tour à tour. Il acquiesça finalement les propos de Tony d'un geste du menton.

-McGee, vous continuez à…

-Tu devrais surtout vérifier les caméras de mon parking, le Bleu, le coupa Tony alors que Ziva plongeait d'un coup sa tête vers le bas pour poser son regard sur le bout de ses chaussures. Depuis hier soir dix-neuf heures jusqu'à ce matin sept heures. Il est facile d'accès et non-gardé, l'endroit idéal pour quiconque voudrait s'amuser à couper le câble d'un frein...

L'informaticien l'observa lui, puis Gibbs, hésitant. Et acquiesça finalement, sans un mot, avant de commencer ses recherches. Tony se tourna alors vers l'israélienne. Et enchaîna, comme s'il ne venait pas de donner son adresse personnelle à son informaticien de collègue et d'avouer une vérité un rien dérangeante devant tous.

-On devrait aller chez toi, Ziva. S'il on a piégé ta voiture, on a peut-être aussi piégé ton appartement. Ou laissé une trace de visite.

-Je pensais la même chose.

Sous cette affirmation catégorique, il attrapa son sac à dos, imité par l'israélienne, et le passa sur son épaule, retenant une grimace de douleur alors que le lourd tissu venait taper contre l'un de ses hématomes. Elle passa devant lui, direction l'ascenseur. Mais s'arrêta quand la voix de leur supérieur retentit derrière eux.

-Attendez.

-On ne risque rien, Patron, soupira Tony en se retournant lentement vers Gibbs.

-Vous ne pouvez pas conduire, rappela l'ancien marine, sourcils froncés.

Derrière les paroles du plus âgé, ils semblèrent se rappeler qu'ils avaient tous les deux un bras blessé. Et échangèrent un lourd regard interdit, avant de se tourner tous les deux vers McGee. Celui-ci attrapait déjà son manteau.

-Je vais m'occuper des caméras, résuma Abby en s'installant à la place de l'informaticien.

-Merci, Abs, sourit l'israélienne en repartant vers l'ascenseur.

-Faites attention à vous !

-Comme toujours, Abby, répondit l'italien avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur eux.

.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans l'appartement. Le salon était toujours aussi bien rangé, chaque chose à sa place. Pas de trace d'effraction. Le regard aiguisé de l'israélienne survola chacun de ses meubles, alors que les deux agents se dirigeaient tous deux dans une direction, le premier vers la cuisine, le second vers le bureau.

Tony s'arrêta sur le palier de la cuisine, jetant un regard circulaire sur la vaste pièce aux murs saumon et aux meubles en teck foncé.

C'est à cet instant que la sensation étrange qu'il avait déjà connu ce matin en voyant la voiture rouge de sa voisine le frappa à nouveau. Il se plia en deux sous le coup, le front instantanément recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, sa gorge se serrant sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Il mit une longue seconde à se reprendre, à se redresser, à redonner à son palpitant un rythme à peu près normal.

Il continua alors son inspection, ignorant délibérément ce malaise.

Une tasse de porcelaine vide traînait sur la droite du plan de travail, à côté d'une assiette qui avait dû certainement accueillir un ou deux sandwichs. Sur la table, un petit carnet orangé, posé près d'un vase chargé de roses rouges.

La main placée sur le tour de la porte devant l'étrange faiblesse qui l'avait pris, il fronça les sourcils, avec l'étrange sensation d'avoir déjà vu cette image. D'avoir déjà posé les yeux sur ce bouquet de fleur et ce carnet.

Il se reprit cependant en prenant une nouvelle courte inspiration, se moquant mentalement de cette remarque étrange. Il n'était pas dans Fringe ou dans X-Files, les déjà-vu n'existaient pas. Il interpella ensuite l'israélienne, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un regard chargé de jalousie vers le bouquet de roses rouges.

Elle arriva rapidement derrière lui. Il la sentit alors se crisper, tandis qu'elle posait à son tour son regard sur les fleurs.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? Gronda la jeune femme, sans quitter le vase et son contenu du regard.

-T'expliquer quoi ?

-Ce que c'est…

-J'allais te poser la même question, rétorqua-t-il en sentant une décharge électrique le traverser, alors que son corps entier semblait soudainement lui demander de reculer.

-Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas de toi ? Souffla l'israélienne en tressaillant.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Et l'obligea à reculer d'un pas en direction du salon. La sensation de danger, étouffante, le frappa à nouveau. Il immobilisa son regard sur le carnet.

-L'aigle, murmura-t-il sans comprendre d'où lui venait ce mot.

Elle blanchit, crispant instantanément sa nuque en entendant le murmure de Tony. Et plongea sa main dans sa poche de veste, resserrant sa poigne autour du petit aigle qu'elle avait retrouvé sous sa voiture et qu'elle avait oublié, emportée par les évènements de la matinée. Elle ressortit la figurine.

-L'aigle, Tony, lâcha-t-elle doucement, fébrilement, en levant l'objet devant le visage de l'italien, la main tremblante.

Il braqua son regard dessus. Et pâlît.

Il comprit alors que, comme ce matin, il devait écouter son intuition. Et que comme ce matin… Il devait sauver leur peau en sortant immédiatement de cet appartement.

Il la poussa plus fortement vers le salon.

-Sors, Ziva ! SORS !

.

-Gibbs ! Là !

Abby Sciuto venait de se lever d'un bond après avoir vivement reposé le gobelet de caf-pow vide qu'elle avait siroté tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur les images défilant devant elle. Son doigt ripa vers le bouton principal de la télécommande du plasma à peine l'avait-elle attrapée, tandis que Gibbs se redressait derrière son appel.

Il porta son attention vers la séquence vidéo qui se lançait sur l'écran.

Un parking extérieur. Une mini rouge garée à côté d'une Mustang de la même couleur. Et une ombre se glissant doucement entre les deux voitures pour s'allonger sous la première. Une personne cachée derrière un sweat à capuche gris, et qui ne laissait aucunement apparaître son visage durant les quelques secondes où elle apparaissait.

L'ombre disparu presque aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. La laborantine fit donc un retour en arrière pour visualiser de nouveau la scène.

-Tu as vu ça, Gibbs ? Il a été rapide. Pas plus de quinze secondes pour couper le câble. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, commenta Abby en observant la vidéo d'un œil désabusé.

-Et il savait que nous allions faire une recherche sur les caméras, rajouta Gibbs en constatant que la personne n'avait pas une seule fois tourné son visage vers celles-ci.

-On n'arrive même pas à voir si c'est un garçon ou une fille, pesta la laborantine en fronçant le nez, agacée.

-Oui, mais il a laissé quelque chose, là, indiqua Gibbs en désignant un endroit du parking.

Elle se rapprocha de l'écran, les yeux plissés. Et acquiesça d'un vigoureux signe de la tête.

-Oui ! Gibbs ! Oui !

Elle fit un retour en arrière, alors que l'ancien marine se posait à son côté. Et stoppa la vidéo sur l'image de l'individu s'extrayant de sous la voiture de l'israélienne.

-Regarde, là, Gibbs, désigna Abby en posant son doigt manucuré de noir sur l'écran. Son poing. Il dépose quelque chose entre les deux voitures. On dirait un…

Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux observer l'image, imitée par Gibbs.

-Un porte-clefs ? Tenta la plus jeune.

-Une figurine.

-Je vais zoomer en gardant la netteté de l'image, énonça la gothique en revenant au bureau du geek pour pianoter rapidement sur son clavier, alors que l'image s'agrandissait sur le point indiqué par Gibbs, retrouvant peu à peu une netteté apte à étudier le cliché.

-Un aigle, commenta Gibbs alors que la laborantine retrouvait sa place à côté de lui. L'objet que l'individu a laissé là est… Un aigle.

.

Elle fit un nouveau pas en arrière, interloquée, alors qu'il retournait dans la cuisine et attrapait vivement une rose dans le vase et le carnet, pour les placer dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il repartit ensuite aussi rapidement dans la pièce centrale, attrapant l'israélienne par son bras valide, hélant l'informaticien en passant devant lui.

Tim releva son visage de la lampe qu'il était en train d'étudier à la recherche d'un micro, interloqué par le ton de l'agent senior.

-DEHORS, Tim !

L'informaticien lâcha la lampe. Et les suivit en courant, conscient que l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade. Ils passèrent la porte de l'appartement. Se lancèrent dans les escaliers.

Et se retrouvèrent projetés en avant pour un vol plané au-dessus des marches quand l'explosion retentit derrière eux.

Tim rencontra vivement le mur face à lui après une telle chute, et s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

L'israélienne, déjà largement affaiblie par l'accident de voiture, se retrouva recroquevillée contre le carrelage du premier étage, la tête posée contre le sol, les yeux clos, incapable de bouger, respirant difficilement et luttant pour ne pas sombrer.

L'italien, lui, termina sa chute sur le dos avec un râle de douleur, le regard brûlant, rivé vers l'étage supérieur où les flammes dansaient, libérées, images orangées qui symbolisaient la mort à laquelle ils venaient d'échapper mais qui tentait de les rattraper.

Il réalisa alors qu'il était absolument incapable de se relever après ce choc, encore beaucoup trop sonné. Comme les deux autres.

Et que les flammes se rapprochaient inexorablement et à une vitesse affolante d'eux.

Il entendit un glissement sur sa droite. Mais fut incapable de se retourner pour observer qui venait, beaucoup trop affaibli pour tenter le moindre mouvement. Il ferma les yeux.

Il sentit qu'on passait un bras autour de sa taille et qu'on le tirait en arrière, à l'abri des flammes. Il se laissa faire, trop occupé à lutter contre la sensation d'engourdissement qui l'envahissait pour chercher à savoir qui était son sauveur.

Il entendit la personne faire de même avec Ziva et McGee. Et ouvrit enfin les paupières pour faire face à leur « sauveur ». Ressentant alors pour la troisième fois de la journée cette étrange et particulière sensation qui lui remuait le corps entier, alors qu'il croisait le regard sombre de ce jeune homme vêtu d'un sweat à capuche gris.

* * *

_Et là, si vous avez suivi, vous avez une idée de ce qu'il peut arriver, n'est-ce-pas?_


	22. Et l'étoile cessera de briller (part 1)

_Hola!_

_C'est génial de pouvoir vous faire AIPMiser sans même mentionner la notion de danger. Génial, génial, génial. J'adore._

_*Contente*_

_Aujourd'hui, la première partie d'un looong chapitre ;)  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Allie: Héhé, la femme... J'aime bien ce rappel au dernier épisode de la saison 4. J'aime vraiment beaucoup. Quant au poison... J'oserais, tu crois? *Sifflote*_

_Gwen: McGee voudra en savoir plus. Mais pas pour le moment. Non, Tony est le second. Dans l'ordre Ziva (freins), Tony (poison long), Abby (poison rapide), McGee (sniper), Gibbs (une balle dans la tête!)_

_FdB: Teutafait. Tout est possible. Tout! :)_

_Kal: Héhé. J'avais dit que c'était une death fic sans en être une. Et ce que ça concerne cette seconde partie aussi...*Sourit*_

_Pline: Héhéhé, désolée, pas trop difficile, l'AIPM pendant les cours?_

_Jolyjump: Ah, c'était toi, ces hurlements? Je croyais que c'était de l'opéra._

_WJ :*Serre sa petite soeur très fort*_

_Chou: Héhé, il y a une forte probabilité que, plus cette fic' avance, plus les choses se déroulent autrement._

_Ankou: Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour les conduire! *Sourit innocemment*_

_Anonym: Naaan, même Tony a un sweat gris, qu'on voit dans le 8x15. Ne jette pas le tien :D Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews sur Deux Jours! Ravie que cette fic t'ai plu! D'ailleurs, faut vraiment que je fasse le bonus Tenior demandé._

_Amy: "Oh my Gibbs" :D_

_Absolette: J'aime bien vous faire AIPMiser, c'est vrai._

_Cruchot: Ca serait sadique, quand même._

_DiNozzo NCIS: Hmmmmm, peut-être. Ou peut-être pas._

_Furieuse: Sweat-Man est imperturbable. Enfin, je crois._

_Lul: Oui! Cette fois, il a sauvé une rose! *Sourit*_

_MSG: Merci pour les reviews laissées sur les autres fics ;) Pour les Facebook NCIS, peut-être bientôt, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas l'inspiration!  
_

* * *

**"Et l'étoile cessera de briller" (part 1)**

.

Les marches de l'escalier sous lesquelles on les avait glissés –en l'occurrence, le repère de la femme de ménage-étaient un rempart contre la chaleur, les cendres et les flammes qui dévastaient l'étage supérieur. Un rempart contre l'enfer qui avait failli les prendre tous les trois.

Il lâcha une grimace derrière cette pensée, pendant que l'homme au sweat-gris tournait sur lui-même, à un mètre de lui, observant ainsi les trois agents fédéraux.

D'où il était installé, il ne voyait pas les deux autres, à l'exception des pieds de McGee dépassant du stock de cartons à sa droite. Il devinait que Ziva devait être allongée à côté de l'informaticien. Quant à lui, l'homme au sweat l'avait aidé à se poser dans un renfoncement, lui laissant ainsi le loisir d'appuyer son dos dans le coin d'un mur en brique et d'un amas de cartons chargés de produits ménagers.

Tout en essayant de reprendre quelques forces, il analysa brièvement la situation actuelle et la dernière minute qui s'était écoulée, tentant difficilement de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Chose difficile à cause de son esprit embrouillé suite à cette chute.

Il voulait surtout s'expliquer ce qui l'avait poussé à sortir de l'appartement, comprendre pourquoi le mot « _aigle_ » l'avait frappé avec autant de force… Son esprit rationnel lui martelait avec violence qu'il n'y avait pas eu de logique dans cette dernière minute. Pourtant, ce manque de logique venait de sauver la vie de deux des personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Ce qui l'intriguait énormément.

Il tenta de se relever pour aller retrouver ses collègues, nous sans retenir une grimace de douleur. L'homme au sweat braqua à nouveau son regard sur lui et s'avança dans sa direction alors qu'il retombait presque aussitôt contre le mur, réalisant qu'il était absolument incapable de tenir debout et donc de faire un pas pour le moment : Le sol tanguait autour de lui, son rythme cardiaque s'était largement accéléré à peine avait-il fait un effort, et il savait qu'il tomberait dans l'inconscience s'il tentait un seul mouvement supplémentaire. Il resta donc immobile, optant pour l'autre solution : Téléphoner.

L'inconnu se précipita vers lui et s'accroupit à son côté alors qu'il faisait glisser sa main vers sa poche afin d'aller chercher son Iphone. Il remarqua alors –et malgré le manque de luminosité ambiant- la lueur intéressée dans les prunelles de l'inconnu quand son regard noir sa stoppa sur la plaque d'agent fédéral, dévoilée par un pan de veste glissant sur le côté.

Un éclat qui alerta immédiatement l'italien, presque malgré lui. Une sensation, une nouvelle fois. Une mauvaise sensation, comme une énième décharge électrique au centre de son système nerveux.

Il décida d'écouter cette sensation. Et fit donc un signe de tête à l'individu pour l'inciter à parler, laissant reposer le téléphone au sol. Celui-ci n'hésita pas longtemps.

-Vous êtes agent fédéral ? Demanda Sweat-Man d'un ton bas, le regard toujours fixement posé sur la plaque dorée.

-Exact, répondit l'italien en appuyant sa tête contre le mur et en la faisant rouler sur le côté, épuisé.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien mais continua de le fixer, d'une manière étrange, appuyée, un mince sourire aux lèvres. D'un regard fixe, presque hypnotisé.

D'un regard réellement perturbant.

Tony plissa donc les yeux à l'encontre du jeune homme, agacé et interloqué par la façon dont il était la cible de son attention. Il posa sa main sur son téléphone, tout en relevant un peu le menton pour faire face à Sweat-Man.

-Je vais bien. Allez plutôt aider mes collègues, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme tressaillit derrière la remarque de l'italien. Et sous l'étonnement de celui-ci, fit un mince signe négatif de la tête, sans quitter l'agent du regard.

-Non. Ce n'est pas le plan, chuchota Sweat-Man d'un ton vibrant de colère, alors qu'il se penchait davantage vers Tony. Pas du tout.

.

Il braqua son volant sur la gauche, le pied écrasant la pédale d'accélérateur, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cet homme qui avait trafiqué la voiture de l'israélienne, mais aussi à cette figurine… Et, inévitablement, au fait qu'il avait failli perdre un membre de sa famille aujourd'hui.

La première découverte l'avait poussé à prendre sa voiture pour retrouver ses trois agents chez Ziva. Il roulait depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes, et savait que les trois enquêteurs devaient être arrivés chez elle depuis presque autant de temps…

…Et depuis une dizaine de minutes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, tourmenté par une sensation tenaillante, étouffante, au niveau de la gorge. Une sensation qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, supérieure à ses intuitions habituelles. C'était presque une certitude douloureuse, comme si son esprit pouvait anticiper ce qu'il allait se passer. Une sensation qui lui indiquait qu'il risquait de perdre l'un des siens, à nouveau, dans les minutes qui arrivaient.

Il détestait cette sensation.

Il accéléra.

.

Il fit aller sa main libre vers l'emplacement où se trouvait son Sig derrière la remarque du second, poussé par l'urgence. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'anticiper le mouvement vif de Sweat-Man –et surtout pas dans son état- quand celui-ci posa une main sur son bras pour arrêter son avancée.

Il comprit alors que l'homme tenait une minuscule arme dans son autre main, la gauche, et venait, à travers un simple geste, de lui intimer de ne plus bouger.

Indécis, surpris, il affronta le regard du second. Et constata que l'homme semblait prêt à lui tirer dessus s'il faisait le moindre geste.

Le plus discrètement possible, il lança alors une rapide œillade à la ronde pour rechercher une issue de secours. Les deux autres agents ne donnaient aucun signe, il devina qu'ils étaient encore bien trop sonnés pour venir l'aider. Ils étaient là, mais il était seul. Et il allait devoir se débrouiller de cette façon, avec un bras blessé, un vertige phénoménal, une respiration saccadée et son corps qui menaçait de rendre les armes dès qu'il bougeait un sourcil.

Il recula donc légèrement sa main pour la placer sur sa jambe, pendant que l'autre lui lâchait un microscopique sourire, satisfait de voir l'agent obéir.

-Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir discuter, railla l'individu d'un ton sec.

.

Il fit claquer la portière de la Dodge devant l'immeuble de Ziva. Et leva les yeux vers l'étage de celle-ci, comprenant rapidement qu'il avait eu raison de venir.

L'étage où habitait l'israélienne était en feu. Et ses agents n'avaient pas donné signe de vie pour autant. Ils auraient _obligatoirement_ dû donner signe de vie.

Il se précipita dans l'immeuble.

.

-Discuter ? Répéta sèchement l'agent.

-L'aigle est encore en vie, commenta Sweat-Man, sombrement.

Tony sentit un long frisson de colère, de haine, de dégoût, le parcourir, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour terminer dans sa bouche via un gout de bile plus qu'amer. L'aigle. Ziva. C'était cet individu d'une vingtaine d'années qui avait voulait faire du mal à Ziva. _Lui_.

-C'est v_ous_, cracha Tony en plissant les paupières pour mieux scruter Sweat-Man.

Des yeux sombres, un visage fin, des lèvres presque transparentes, des cheveux plus que certainement blonds étant donné la couleur des sourcils –même si la capuche l'empêchait d'en être sûr-. Un regard fier, un sourire mesquin, mais légèrement tremblant.

-C'est moi. Oui.

Le jeune homme semblait visiblement largement satisfaire de cette remarque. L'agent fédéral lui lança un regard noir en retour, tout en tendant l'oreille vers les sirènes des voitures de police et de pompiers qui semblait approcher et n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Et qui pourraient donc potentiellement les aider, lui et ses deux collègues, à appréhender sweat-Man s'il arrivait à le garder avec lui encore quelques instants. Bien que le jeune homme n'ait pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller.

L'appréhender… Ou le tuer. Idée savoureuse qui le démangeait à cet instant même. Planter une balle dans la tête de celui qui avait voulu faire du mal à sa partenaire, et ainsi l'empêcher de recommencer, était particulièrement alléchant.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda hargneusement Tony en réfrénant ses pulsions meurtrières, inappropriées à cet instant puisqu'il avait « légèrement » une arme pointée vers son cœur.

Sweat-Man haussa les épaules, et rehaussa légèrement ses lèvres dans un semblant de sourire.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Pourquoi _elle_ ?

-S'il n'y avait qu'_elle_, pouffa le jeune homme en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel… Vous pensez vraiment que vous allez passer la nuit, vous ? Vous êtes l'étoile, c'est votre tour…

L'italien lâcha un grondement sourd, pendant que le plus jeune plissait le regard et haussait le menton pour le toiser avec hauteur, dédain.

-Mais je comprends. Vous vous surestimez, comme toujours. Vous tous.

Dehors, les sirènes de police se rapprochèrent. Sweat-Man avança sa main libre d'arme vers Tony, les doigts repliées vers la paume.

-Vous devriez penser à ce que vous allez leur dire, avant de mourir. Avant qu'ils meurent… Sourit Sweat-Man. Car l'aigle se brulera les ailes, c'est une promesse. Et l'étoile cessera de briller.

D'un mouvement aussi brutal que vif, il leva alors sa main repliée, doigt contre la paume, devant Tony. L'italien eut juste le temps de voir la fine aiguille d'une seringue briller sous la faible lumière du couloir, avant que le poing de l'individu ne s'abatte sur sa jambe.

* * *

_Voilà! Deuxième partie de ce chapitre début de semaine prochaine, je pense. Ce sera le dernier chapitre de cette année pour cette fic', car je fais ensuite une pause jusque début janvier (idem pour "Juste Tony")._

* * *

**OPERATION SECRET SANTA:_  
_**

_J'ai eu une idée en surfant sur Tumblr: Instaurer un petit jeu **"Secret Santa"** sur FF.  
Le but? Envoyer à **UN OU DEUX** auteur(s) des reviews en ANONYME jusqu'à Noël, et se révéler le 24 ou le 25. Vous serez donc leurs Secret Santa :). Tout est valide : Review, petit mot, bonjour, drabble...  
**Faites passer le message! Et surtout PARTICIPEZ!**  
Auteurs, n'hésitez pas à faire passer le mot en publiant!  
On doit faire de ce petit jeu un évènement!_

___Le but sera de deviner qui était votre Secret Santa autour de Noël. Si vous perdez, vous lui écrivez un drabble / OS de son choix! :] (optionnel!:] )_  



	23. Et l'étoile cessera de briller (part 2)

_Hello!_

_Ici aussi, dernier chapitre de l'année! _

_Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews, et mention spéciale aux cinq Secret Santa! CINQ! Je vous adore! Je peux vous adopter, dites?_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Santanymous: Il n'y a pas de mouche chez moi, non non! Mais vi, je suis gentille. Quand je ne suis pas méchante._

_Anonym: Le taser! Formidable! Je l'ai déjà utilisé dans ma toute première fic'. Vi M'dame. Bon, par contre, si tu pouvais éviter de me torturer, ça serait gentil! Merci!_

_Secret Santa: Je t'attends! Je t'ai préparé du chocolat chaud. Et des cookies! Des cookies au chocolat blanc!_

_Secret Santa -le retour du retour-: Vous êtes tous uniques, voyons!_

_Anonyme: Oooooh, après avoir sangloté et vidé ma réserves de mouchoirs Tibbs, j'ai vu la fin. Tu m'as fait peur, quand même! *Respire mieux*_

_Chou: Ziva, Abby, McGee, Gibbs... Et Tony. Ils sont tous sur la même ligne. Et doivent tous être étroitement surveillés! ;]_

_Secret Santa: J'ai été très sage. Très très sage. *Repousse ses fics sous son lit*. Je suis un ange. Je peux avoir un doudou Tibbs version Baltimore pour Noël?_

_Secret Santa nX: ARF, tu m'as fait hurler de rire! Même si je me suis pris une porte sur la tête avant d'être éblouie façon Noël! Encore, encore!_

_Noa: Pour la fille étrange, si si, je sais si elle reviendra ou non. Par contre, s'il te plait, ne reprend pas ta mallette la prochaine fois. C'est terrible cette mode de vouloir torturer les auteurs. Et la trêve de Noël, alors? ;]_

* * *

**Et l'étoile cessera de briller (partie 2)  
**

.

Il sentit l'aiguille entrer en contact avec sa peau l'espace d'une microseconde. Avant d'être violemment retirée, tandis que Sweat-Man était propulsé sur le côté de la pièce par une ombre fugace qu'il devina comme étant Ziva.

L'agent senior attrapa son Sig à peine l'homme à la capuche retouchait-il le sol, Ziva au-dessus de lui. Et le tendit vers l'individu, les bras légèrement tremblant, la vision floue.

Il remarqua alors que Ziva peinait à maintenir Sweat-Man au sol. Elle avait une main posée sur les épaules du jeune homme –l'autre étant coincée dans un plâtre-, un de ses genoux sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de bouger. Son manque de précision l'empêchait lui-même de tirer sans risquer de blesser Ziva.

La prise trop faible de l'israélienne et l'hésitation de l'italien permirent au troisième de se jeter sur le côté afin de récupérer son arme… Avant de donner un violent coup de crosse sur la nuque de la brune.

Elle tomba sur le côté avec un hoquet de douleur, le troisième en profita pour se redresser d'un mouvement vif et faire un pas en arrière, son arme pointée vers l'israélienne assommée.

-Repose ton arme ou je tire, menaça le blond d'une voix chevrotante, son regard voletant de Ziva à Tony.

L'italien lâcha un grondement sourd. Jeta un regard à Ziva, qui venait de lui sauver la vie en mettant la sienne en péril, puis à son ennemi. En fond sonore, il arrivait à percevoir les sirènes des voitures de police qui devaient être très proche. Pas assez cependant pour l'aider, lui, à garder le jeune homme en joug le temps que les renforts arrivent.

Il ne pouvait pas mettre la vie de sa partenaire en danger. Il reposa donc lentement son arme au sol, ses prunelles ancrées à celles d'un noir profond de Sweat-Man.

-Fais-la glisser vers moi, poursuivit le blond d'un ton un peu trop aigu.

Tony poussa son arme d'un coup de la paume vers le jeune homme. Sweat-Man se baissa alors pour la récupérer. Et fit un pas en arrière, l'arme de Ziva dans la main, les deux autres à la ceinture.

L'italien comprit alors que, comme lui, Sweat-Man avait entendu les sirènes de police. Et que comme lui, le jeune homme savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que très peu de temps pour fuir.

Un nouveau pas en arrière, le visage de son nouvel ennemi s'illumina d'un sourire dément.

-Mes menaces sont toujours d'actualité, chantonna le blond.

Un regard noir plus tard de la part de l'italien, l'individu avait disparu de sa vue, laissant juste entendre le bruit de ses pas détalant sur le carrelage. Tony se glissa alors sur le ventre, tout en attrapant son portable pour le glisser dans sa poche. Il avança ensuite tant bien que mal vers Ziva, en s'aidant de ses genoux et de ses mains, malgré son poignet douloureux. Il s'arrêta finalement devant elle, tombant d'un mouvement lourd à plat ventre sur le sol, sa main se glissant vers elle pour aller vérifier son pouls en plaçant deux doigts à la naissance de sa gorge.

Irrégulier et trop faible.

Il allait récupérer son téléphone pour appeler de l'aide quand des pas résonnèrent devant lui. Il se remit donc instinctivement sur le dos pour appréhender le nouvel arrivant. Et se prépara à refaire face à Sweat-Man, prêt à se défendre jusqu'au bout malgré le fait qu'il était à présent totalement désarmé.

Il ne croisa cependant pas le regard noir de son nouvel ennemi une seconde plus tard, mais deux prunelles d'un bleu de glace qui lui permirent immédiatement de mieux respirer.

Il laissa retomber ses mains au sol, mains qu'il ne se rappelait même pas avoir levé en guise de défense. Et lâcha un sourire difficile à Gibbs, le souffle devenu court.

-Patron. J'ai rarement été aussi content de te voir.

.

-Timmy, tu sais qu'ils ont des pansements bleus ? Le bleu pour un bleu qui a des bleus, moi, je trouve que c'est sympa, quand même, non ?

Le plus jeune ne releva pas la remarque de son collègue, laissant l'infirmière terminer de panser la plaie qu'il s'était faite au niveau de la tempe quand il avait rencontré le mur.

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'un aquarium avec des poissons orange, ça ferait joli, ici ? Des poissons comme Némo, sauf qu'ils ne seraient pas des Némo, mais juste des poissons ressemblant à Némo, voyez… Des poissons…

-Si vous pouviez arrêter de bouger, agent DiNozzo, le coupa le médecin qui s'occupait de lui. Je dois refaire le bandage de votre poignet, sauf si vous voulez garder des séquelles pour les douze prochains mois…

L'agent senior lança un mince regard au docteur sous la « légère » menace de celui-ci. Grimaça. Et s'immobilisa totalement, laissant uniquement à sa nuque et à son visage le loisir de bouger.

-Ziva, pas trop mal ?

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux. Et pencha son visage vers lui.

-Ça va déjà beaucoup mieux Tony, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix basse depuis la banquette où elle était partiellement allongée, une compresse humide sur la nuque, un kiné s'occupant de lui masser les épaules.

L'italien lui fit un léger sourire. Et contempla ensuite son bandage qui prenait sa forme finale autour du poignet, avant de revenir poser son attention sur son médecin.

-Vous avez terminé ? Je voudrais aller voir Némo.

Le médecin acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton, sans prendre en compte la remarque particulière de l'agent. L'italien se leva alors d'un bond…

… Et tituba, rattrapé in-extremis par un Gibbs arrivant à temps dans la pièce.

-Oups. Désolé, Patron. Me suis levé trop vite.

Il déglutit devant le regard plissé de son supérieur. Un regard qui lui indiqua immédiatement qu'il avait tout intérêt à reposer son postérieur sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter. Ce qu'il fit dans la seconde.

-On sera tous aptes à quitter le service d'ici une trentaine de minutes, Patron. Les médecins font des merveilles de médicaments qui font qu'on n'a absolument pas mal, tu vois ?

Il claqua des doigts et lâcha un petit rire.

-Tu sais quoi ? Il faut absolument que j'achète un écureuil, Patron. Pour mettre à côté de mon écran, au bureau. Il taillera mes crayons de bois avec ses petites dents. Même si je n'ai pas de crayon de bois.

-Je vois que ce médicament influence un peu ton comportement, nota Gibbs d'un ton neutre, pendant que l'italien souriait béatement.

-Absôôôlument pas. Je suis tout à fait maître de moi-même, répliqua l'italien en faisant aller son menton de haut en bas sur une musique imaginaire.

Le chef d'équipe interrogea le docteur du regard. Celui-ci haussa brièvement les épaules.

-Il ira mieux d'ici une trentaine de minutes, énonça calmement le docteur.

-Tony, moi aussi je veux un écureuil.

Les deux hommes braquèrent leur attention vers le jeune agent qui venait de lâcher cette remarque d'une petite voix. Timothy McGee souriait légèrement, le regard rêveur.

-Même calmant, commenta le médecin. L'agent David est la seule des trois à avoir eu un autre traitement.

-Mon équipe sera à nouveau opérationnelle d'ici trente minutes ?

-Ne les poussez pas à bout, mais oui, ils pourront reprendre le travail sans rêver d'ami rongeur, agent Gibbs.

L'ancien marine acquiesça, pendant que l'italien tendait son doigt vers sa veste, un large sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

-Patron ?

-DiNozzo.

-Abby va être contente.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis le meilleur des agents, Patron.

-C'est-à-dire, DiNozzo ?

-Je suis celui qui cueille des roses dans les appartements en flamme, récita l'agent d'un ton théâtral, avant de lâcher un léger rire amusé. Et en plus, je suis voyant. C'est génial.

-C'est-à-dire ? Répéta Gibbs, interrogatif et interloqué par la dernière remarque de son agent.

-C'est-à-dire que j'ai une fleur et un carnet déposés par Sweat-Man dans mon manteau, Patron. Et qu'il faut les envoyer à Abby. Sinon, je peux aller voir Némo, maintenant ?

* * *

_Et voilà pour cette fic'! Une dernière review pour 2012?_

_Et je vous dis à l'année prochaine pour les longues fics, à bientôt pour les OS!_

_(et vous avez vu? Je vous quitte sans AIPM. Oui, je suis un ange)_


	24. Enfin

_Hello!_

_Ici aussi, ravie de vous retrouver et une deuxième fois: BONNE ANNEE!_

_Et bonne lecture ;]_

* * *

_Ankou: Bien sûr qu'il y a une part de bonté en moi. Sauf qu'elle ne sort que deux semaines par an, à l'approche de Noël. MOUAHAHA!_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Non non, pas de poison pour notre DiNozzo !_

_Gwen: Promis, je ferai un bonus de cette instant McNozzo où nos deux agents sont shootés ;]_

_FdB: Et non, ce n'était pas la dernière ! Il ne faut pas croire les rumeurs xD_

_Kalifornia: Meh non, la suite est là, cette pause est passée vite, t'as vu? ;]_

_Anonym: Et bonne année à toi aussi :) Et merci pour cet OS!_

_Guest: Huhuuuuum, intéressant, on dirait un DiNozzo râleur devant un Gibbs en manque de café depuis trois jours. Non?_

_Lul: Partiels finis? xD Et oui, Abby va avoir des informations qu'elle n'avait pas dans la précédente journée. Lesquelles... Haha!_

_Pline: Une amie écureuil? Huuuhuuuum. Intéressant. Intéressant, vi vi._

_Allie: Une Abby boit toujours du caf-pow mouahahaha!_

_Amy: Vi, je sais. J'espère que tu as profité?_

_Secret Santa officiel: Gnihihihi._

_Chou: Merci pour les fleurs! Vi, c'était une trève, car je suis toujours gentille pendant les fêtes xD_

_Constance: Et plus la fic' avance, plus les versions sont différentes, ce qui est logique xD_

_MSG: AAAAARG, courage ! Reviens vite! Mais les cours, c'est important! Mais reviens vite!_

_Auteur masqué: Mici!_

_Kagura: Non, je ne t'en veux pas, tu es là, c'est le principal! *Jette un coup d'oeil à Tracy*. Huhuuuum. Même si elle est là aussi._

* * *

_Un résumé ? Tony se réveille pour la septième fois au matin d'une journée qui s'annonce plus que mauvaise. Et pour la septième fois, quelqu'un essaye d'assassiner chaque membre de l'équipe. Les six premières étaient des succès, qu'en est-il de la dernière?_

* * *

**"Enfin"**

.

L'agent senior replaça le col de sa veste, vérifiant pensivement sa tenue dans le large miroir de la salle d'attente. Un simple regard sur ses cernes et son teint blanc lui confirma que son corps avait du mal à accuser l'accident de voiture et la chute dans les escaliers. Qu'il avait besoin de repos.

Il haussa cependant les épaules, rejetant cette remarque à peine avait-elle effleuré cet esprit. L'effet secondaire des antidouleurs s'était dissipé, il ne voyait plus de lapin rose courir dans les couloirs, il allait donc mieux. Et il allait retourner s'occuper de cette enquête.

Il n'attendait plus que ses collègues. Les deux remplissant actuellement les documents attestant qu'ils pouvaient sortir de l'hôpital. Lui s'était contenté de griffonner quelques indications sur la feuille transmise et s'était précipité en dehors de la salle de consultation, désireux de quitter l'endroit au plus vite.

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, impatient de voir Tim et Ziva débarquer. Impatient d'obtenir des réponses, de retourner travailler, d'agir.

Abby avait la rose, la seringue et le carnet depuis maintenant trente minutes, voire plus, il espérait qu'elle allait bientôt appeler pour lui donner les éléments trouvés. Il avait hâte de mettre un nom sur la tête du blond croisés quelques heures plus tôt.

…Le blond qui avait trafiqué la voiture de Ziva.

…Qui avait fait exploser l'appartement de celle-ci, en essayant de les tuer par la même occasion.

…Qui avait voulu le droguer avec un produit encore inconnu, mais qui, il se doutait, aurait pu le tuer très rapidement.

…Qu'il allait donc arrêter. Mettre derrière les barreaux.

…Ou, idéalement, qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de descendre.

Trépignant pratiquement d'impatience, concentré sur les derniers faits, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, le visage baissé vers le sol, le front cerné d'un pli témoignant de sa préoccupation. Tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la femme qui venait de se lever et de se placer devant lui.

Il la heurta donc assez violemment, reculant d'un mouvement surpris en clignant des yeux et en ramenant automatiquement sa main vers son menton meurtri alors qu'il relevait son visage vers elle, tandis qu'elle restait de marbre, visiblement aucunement déstabilisée par cette rencontre inopinée.

-Oups ! Désolé ! Lâcha l'agent avec une légère grimace. Je… J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je ne vous ai pas v… Madame ? Vous allez bien ?

Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard. Le toisant fixement de ses pupilles d'un bleu clair presque transparents, les paupières fixes. Il frissonna légèrement.

-Madame ?

Les mains croisées devant elle, le menton relevé, le corps droit, elle ne bougeait même pas un cil. Il se demanda brusquement si elle respirait encore. Interdit, il passa sa main devant le visage fin de la femme, analysant en un coup d'œil ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, son teint pâle, son habillement entièrement blanc… Et… Ses yeux si fixement posés sur lui, si clairs, totalement déroutants.

Elle recula d'un pas alors qu'il entrouvrait la bouche pour l'interpeller une nouvelle fois. Un recul réalisé d'une façon étrange, comme si son corps entier n'avait pas bougé, juste… Glissé. Une nouvelle fois, un long frisson lui parcourut le corps.

-Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, lentement. _Très_ lentement. Il la fixa encore une seconde, hésitant devant cette étrange personne. Et recula finalement d'un pas pour aller se rasseoir, se doutant qu'il avait affaire à une étrange patiente de l'hôpital.

Elle le stoppa cependant avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre pas supplémentaire, plaçant l'une de ses fragiles mains blanches sur l'avant-bras de l'agent d'un geste aussi inattendu que rapide, l'arrêtant avec une force incroyable pour quelqu'un d'aussi fragile.

Il braqua de nouveau son attention sur elle, interrogatif. Elle avait plissé les yeux et le regardait avec une attention étrange, une espèce de fascination qui le mit extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-Enfin.

Sa voix était aussi délicate que son corps et ses mains. Frêle, douce, basse. Mais ce mot était empreint d'une telle gravité et d'un tel… soulagement_,_ qu'il sentit un troisième long frisson le parcourir, alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembloter légèrement. Il les plongea dans ses poches pour le cacher, déstabilisé par ce ressenti.

-Je vous connais ?

Elle sourit. Il tressaillit vivement, fortement troublé par cette vision. Comme si l'image actuelle de la jeune femme se superposait et recouvrait une multitude d'autres beaucoup plus ternes.

-J'ai l'impression que oui, reprit Tony. On s'est déjà vu ?

Un nouveau sourire. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle, déstabilisé.

-Continuez d'écouter. Vous comprendrez, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton chargé de gravité. Vous aurez une réponse.

Elle pressa lentement son bras. Et lui fit un dernier sourire.

-A bientôt.

Derrière lui, une porte claqua. Il se retourna d'un bond, sa main allant automatiquement se placer sur son holster vide, le cœur battant la chamade. Rien. Il refit presque aussitôt face à la jeune femme.

Réalisant d'un simple coup d'œil qu'elle avait déjà disparu.

Il était à nouveau seul.

L'étrange apparition était partie, lui laissant au passage une multitude de questions sans réponses.

Des questions dont il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper pour le moment. Sa préoccupation était Sweat-Man. Uniquement Sweat-Man.

.

Il venait de finir son deuxième café en l'espace de dix minutes quand ses trois agents arrivèrent devant lui.

Silencieusement, il leur tendit un sac en papier à peine étaient-il arrivés à sa hauteur. Le contenu du sac : Un moyen de réconfort temporaire après leur chute collective.

Le plus âgé l'attrapa avec un petit haussement de sourcil, interrogatif. Et sourcilla légèrement en voyant son contenu, avant d'attraper en silence son gobelet de café, pour tendre le sachet aux deux autres, aussi surpris que lui. Ils lui emboitèrent ensuite le pas en direction du parking.

-Merci, Patron, balbutia Tony en portant son café au lait à ses lèvres et en essayant de garder pour lui tout l'étonnement que lui procurait ce geste.

-C'est très gentil de votre part, rajouta Ziva avec un sourire pour son aîné.

-Sucré comme je l'aime, nota Tim après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans le breuvage. Merci, Patron.

Le chef d'équipe émit un mince sourire caché par le fait qu'il porta son propre gobelet à ses lèvres. Et braqua ensuite son visage vers son agent senior quand celui-ci l'interrogea :

-On a des nouvelles ?

-Abby a trouvé quelque chose, acquiesça Gibbs en attrapant ses clés de voiture et en faisant signe aux autres de s'installer. Elle nous attend.

-Il est temps de mettre Sweat-Man derrière les barreaux, énonça Tony en se laissant tomber sur le siège passager, ses muscles se crispant à la seule mention de leur nouvel ennemi.

-« Sweat-Man » ?

-Oui. « Sweat-Man ». Celui qui porte des sweat à capuche gris délavés et affreusement rétros. Même McGee est mieux habillé que lui, Patron.

-Je t'entends, Tony, grommela le geek.

-C'était un compliment, le Bleu !

Le chef d'équipe laissa un microscopique sourire le gagner pendant les chamailleries de ses deux agents, tout en démarrant son véhicule.

Soit. Leur nouvel ennemi, l'homme sur qui l'agence entière allait désormais se focaliser… S'appellerait donc « Sweat-Man_ »._

Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'une hâte, une intention, un objectif : Mettre celui-ci, l'homme qui avait _osé_ s'en prendre à ses agents, derrière les barreaux.

Avant qu'il ne s'attaque une nouvelle fois à l'un des membres de sa famille.

* * *

_Un avis ? ;)_


	25. hydroxyde de potassium

_Helloooo !_

_Aaaaah, vous m'avez tous trouvé gentille visiblement, au chapitre précédent. Héhé. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore tenté de vous assassiner à coup d'AIPM depuis le début de cette année. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive. Je prends juste mon élan. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez un petit aperçu, il y a deux mots dans le précédent chapitre qui veulent dire beaucoup. Et qui devraient vous faire très peur._

_*Sourit*_

_Bref._

_Passons à ce chapitre. Une nouvelle fois, merci à la formidable Sasha qui a reviewé l'intégralité des chap' de cette fic' et... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Ankou: Héhé, ils étaient prêt depuis plus d'une semaine, j'avais hâte de les poster ! :D_

_Myrrdyn: Merci ! Et oui, cette femme est particulière, très particulière. Ce qu'elle est...? On le saura. Mais pas dans l'immédiat._

_WJ: *Ressuscite sa coloc' en lui donnant un doudou Tate*_

_Pline: Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de me faire des reviews comme ça, aussi gentilles, Pline! Comment tu veux que je continue d'écrire avec tous les merveilleux compliments que tu me fais? *Cache son émotion en serrant son doudou Tibbs trop fort*_

_Amy: Non, ce n'est pas sa mère, ça aurait pu, mais non ;]. Merci, et vous retrouver dans les reviews m'avaient manqué. L'interaction avec les lecteurs / auteurs est vraiment ce que je préfère sur ce site ;]. _

_Kal: Héhé, je suis sensiblement la première partie de cette fic', mais en changeant pas mal de points. Tu peux donc en partie anticiper ce qu'il va arriver dans les prochains chapitres... Même s'il va y avoir d'autres rebondissements._

_Pop: Merci!_

_Allie: Oui, le "Continue d'écouter" se référait aux "sensations" de Tony. Va-t-il se souvenir pour autant des 7 fois? Haha !_

_DiNozzo: Ooooh ça serait pas cool de la part de Sweat-Man, n'est ce pas? Oh, et pour "Plume", c'est la fic "cadeau" pour fêter les 1000 reviews des IdV. Avec les membres du site en personnages principaux ! Il faut que je poste le 3è chapitre, d'ailleurs._

_Kag': Tu l'as dit! "Le calme avant la tempête". Teutafait._

_Anonym: Mais oui, il est gentil notre Gibbsou (:D). Muet mais gentil._

_Lul: Chapitre centré sur notre reine Abbyesque ! L'enquête avance, l'action revient dans 2 chapitres!_

_Furieuse: Notre Tony est surtout très étonné du geste de Gibbs ;] Un Gibbs qui donne du café, c'est à marquer d'une croix rouge sur le calendrier !_

_Chou: Pas vraiment de liaison, ce chapitre apporte des nouvelles infos sur la "dame blanche". Et un gros indice sur ce qu'il pourrait arriver, même si personne ne l'a vu (mouahahaha)._

_Sasha: Sadique et fière de l'être, vi ! Mais j'aime les fics à rebondissement, c'est pas de ma faute, si? *Regard innocent*. Et merci merci merci, je te l'ai déjà dit par MP, mais tu mérites encore un immense MERCI pour les reviews sur IdV, Six et Bad Day !_

* * *

**Hydroxyde de potassium**

**.  
**

-On t'écoute, Abby.

Interrompue dans son travail par la voix de son aîné, la gothique quitta du regard le plan sur lequel elle était penchée, afin de faire un large sourire aux quatre agents qui pénétraient dans son laboratoire.

-Mes trois mousquetaires et mon grand Manitou, s'extasia Abby en les suivant du regard alors qu'ils avançaient dans son antre. Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver en forme, même si vous avez des mines de zombies. Quoique, certains zombies sont plutôt mignons, regardez cet homme dans …

-Abby, la rappela à l'ordre un Gibbs essayant difficilement de contenir toute son impatience.

-On parlera zombies plus tard, compris, commenta-t-elle en virevoltant d'une légère pirouette pour leur faire totalement face. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous apprendre.

Elle attrapa un petit sachet dans un des bacs, qu'elle s'empressa de vider devant eux, alignant ainsi son contenu sur la table de métal. Elle leva ensuite sa main devant elle avec un air mystérieux. Ils braquèrent alors tous leurs regards sur les cinq doigts manucurés de noir et tendus vers le plafond, elle abaissa l'un d'entre eux.

-On va commencer par le commencement, attaquons donc par le carnet que tu as récupéré, Tony. Le point numéro un.

Elle tapota ledit carnet entrouvert sur les dernières pages et s'écarta ensuite d'un pas, laissant ainsi le loisir aux quatre agents de se pencher par-dessus pour l'observer.

Ils cillèrent en découvrant les multiples dessins.

- Un aigle, un cœur, une étoile, le signe de l'infini, et un arobasee… Cinq signes, dont deux qui nous parlent, souleva l'italien pendant que Gibbs serrait froidement les poings, ne comprenant que trop bien ce que pouvaient signifier ces gribouillis.

-L'aigle était mon message, souffla Ziva avant de mordiller lentement sa lèvre inférieure, bouleversée au simple rappel des deux instants où elle avait échappé à la mort. Et plus particulièrement de l'instant où sa vie s'était évaporée en fumée, emportant avec elle tous les souvenirs soigneusement gardés dans son appartement.

-Et l'étoile est le mien. Cet homme nous a symbolisés par des dessins qui amènent à la façon dont nous allons mourir. Il a planifié notre fin.

-Alors…

- Alors, McGee, tu es sûrement l'arobase, expliqua l'italien d'un ton froid destiné à cacher qu'il était troublé. Et Abby le cœur, la tendresse du groupe. Ne reste que Gibbs, l'infini, « l'homme qui, logiquement, ne peut pas mourir ».

Un long silence consterné suivit ces mots, jusqu'à ce que le chef d'équipe ordonne à Abby de continuer ses explications d'un mouvement du menton. Elle leva alors un deuxième doigt devant eux, désignant ainsi le second objet aligné sur la table, une rose à laquelle manquaient quelques pétales.

-Il n'y avait aucune empreinte sur cette rose, je vous le dis tout de suite. _Mais, _il y avait des morceaux d'hydroxyde de potassium très particuliers. Si particuliers que j'ai pu lancer la recherche de tous ceux qui ont été vendus dans la capitale depuis un mois, recherche dont je suis en attente des retours d'une minute à l'autre.

-Abs ? Sourcilla l'italien.

-Oui, Tony ?

-De l'hydr…

-Du savon, Tony, sourit Abby.

-Du savon? Répéta Ziva avec étonnement.

-Oui, Sweat-Man est une chochotte qui n'aime visiblement pas les microbes, railla Abby en croisant les bras devant elle. Il s'est longuement lavé les mains et a laissé des traces de son savon sur ses gants – certainement en les enfilant- et donc ensuite sur la rose.

-Oh.

-C'est du savon pour peau ultra-sensible réalisé à l'aide d'une l'huile essentielle de patchouli extrêmement rare. Un produit qui ne s'achète que dans très peu de magasins, à un coût qui vous ferait tous pâlir. Élément qui va nous permettre de retrouver notre homme, surtout quand je vous aurai expliqué le point numéro quatre. Mais passons d'abord à la seringue…

Elle désigna l'objet indiqué, levant un troisième doigt.

-Le produit qu'il y a dans cette seringue, Tony, t'aurait tué en moins d'une semaine. Dix jours avec beaucoup de chance. C'était la solution secondaire de cet individu si l'un de vous survivait à l'explosion. Dans ton cas, Tony, c'était la fin de l'étoile en moins de sept jours. Le déclin d'un astre.

-Poétique.

-Je sais. J'ai longuement hésité entre devenir poète et laborantine, à vrai dire, Tony. Tu crois que je devrais m'inscrire à un club de poés… ?

-Abby, la coupa à nouveau Gibbs.

D'un froncement de sourcils, l'ancien marine lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait passer au quatrième point. Elle leva donc à nouveau sa main et rabattit son annulaire, désignant d'un mouvement du menton les restes de la bombe dénichés dans l'appartement de Ziva ainsi que le plan sur lequel elle était penchée avant qu'ils arrivent.

-La bombe était contrôlée par un minuteur. Notre homme était donc à moins de cent mètres quand l'appartement a explosé. J'ai donc retracé son parcours sur ce plan, pendant la minute qui a précédé votre rencontre. Regardez…

Elle suivit une ligne rouge du doigt, ligne qui traversait la route et provenait d'un immeuble proche de celui de Ziva.

-Il était forcément caché dans un endroit où il pouvait voir sans être vu, et le seul logique est ce hall d'immeuble. Les caméras de surveillance du hall ne m'ont rien appris, il les évitait, mais…

Elle sautilla jusqu'à son ordinateur et cliqua sur la souris. Une photo floutée apparut, laissant entrevoir une part du visage émacié de l'individu, caché aux trois-quarts par sa cagoule.

-…Mais, il n'a pas pensé aux vidéos procurées par les radars de recul des automobiles, conclut Abby. Avec ça et la description de Tony, plus la recherche sur le savon… Nous aurons notre homme dans un peu moins d'une heure, croyez-moi !

Un même sourire satisfait illumina les traits des trois agents, pendant que Gibbs avançait jusqu'à la jeune femme dans l'intention de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur le front. Elle l'arrêta cependant en tendant sa main vers lui pour l'arrêter, fronçant légèrement ses fins sourcils.

-Attendez ! Je n'ai pas encore parlé du cinquième point.

-Il y a un cinquième point ? S'étonna Tim.

-Bien sûr.

-On t'écoute, Abs.

-J'y viens, Gibbs.

Elle croisa ses mains devant elle, rehaussa légèrement le menton et prit une courte inspiration.

-Le cinquième point est le plus important. Il consiste à vous dire que je vous aime très fort, tous. Et que vous avez intérêt à faire attention à vos petites personnes si vous ne voulez pas que je vous tue moi-même par la suite sans laisser aucune trace de cet acte, sommes-nous d'accord ?

L'italien haussa les épaules avec une petite moue affirmative, Ziva et Tim partagèrent un court regard surpris… Et Gibbs se laissa aller à un haussement de lèvres, amusé.

-Nous sommes d'accord, Abs, indiqua Tony

-Tout à fait, confirma Ziva.

-Tu es bien plus terrifiante que l'homme au sweat gris, rajouta Tim. Donc, d'accord.

Gibbs lui tendit silencieusement un caf-pow pour conclure les remarques de ses agents et y ajouter sa réponse. Et se retourna ensuite, direction l'ascenseur. Il s'arrêta cependant sur le pas de la porte, désignant McGee qui s'apprêtait à le suivre.

-Vous restez là, avec Abby, pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Et toi, fit-il en désignant la laborantine, interdiction de sortir, même pour aller chercher un caf-pow.

Elle grimaça derrière ces mots. Mais acquiesça quand même, alors que les trois autres se regroupaient déjà dans la cabine de métal.

-Et maintenant, Patron ?

-Maintenant, vous profitez de ce répit, je vous veux en forme dans moins d'une heure, grogna Gibbs en appuyant sur le bouton menant à l'étage inférieur.

Un long silence accueillit sa remarque.

-Nous reposer ? Répéta Ziva, incrédule.

-On a un tueur à arrêter ! Protesta Tony alors que les portes s'ouvraient déjà devant eux sur un long couloir orangé.

-Des agents blessés qui ne tiennent pas sur leurs jambes ne me servent à rien. Dehors.

Il leur indiqua la salle de pause du menton.

-Patron…

-Pas de commentaires, DiNozzo, ou je vous retire l'enquête à tous les deux. Allez.

L'italien sortit en bougonnant, l'israélienne le suivit sans un mot. Le chef d'équipe appuya alors sur le bouton menant à l'open space sans leur accorder un regard supplémentaire, effaçant ainsi de son ouïe les soupirs agacés de son meilleur agent dès que les portes de son « bureau » se furent refermées sur lui.

A peine seul, il posa la main sur ses paupières fermées et poussa un long soupir, prenant le temps de relâcher sa tension le temps de la montée.

Il faisait _ça_ pour eux, pour son équipe. Ils en avaient besoin. Ils avaient ici un court sursis qui permettrait à ses agents deux fois blessés dans la journée de se remettre. Tony et Ziva dans la salle de pause, Tim au bon soin d'Abby -il avait confiance en elle pour s'occuper de lui et le dorloter après sa chute.

De quoi les remettre sur pieds. Car, malheureusement, il se doutait qu'ils en auraient besoin pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

_Walaaaa :)_

_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de ce petit répit. Avis aux amateurs de Tiva et de Tony qui parle à cœur ouvert, préparez-vous !  
_


	26. Repose-toi

_Hola!_

_Ouiii, vous ne rêvez pas, deuxième chapitre du week-end ! J'ai profité d'un accès d'inspiration à minuit, hier, pour vous écrire cette petite suite !_

_Autant vous le dire tout de suite, j'ai un peu modifié mes plans pour la discussion. L'un de nos agents parle à cœur ouvert, mais ce n'est pas exactement celui prévu ;]_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Furieuse: Et oui, une Abby beaucoup plus en forme que les six fois précédentes. Une Ziva en vie, ça aide! ;]_

_Pline: *Serre très fort son coach dans ses bras*_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Il lui avait dit aussi la fois précédente, tu sais? Et elle n'a pas vraiment obéis. Hum. Oui._

_Ankou: Prévois peut-être un mouchoir, ou pas. Mes chapitres te donnent la chair de poule? Ah *Observe les prochains*. Courage._

_Joly: Vi, je sais. Mais on va dire que c'est pour faire avancer l'histoire. T'inquiète, c'est temporaire._

_WJ: *Tend la main à WJ pour l'aider*_

_FdB: Vi, je sais, ça m'arrive!_

_Amy: Héhéhéhé. Héhéhéhé. Je me demande ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre !_

_Anonym: Tant mieux alors!_

_Allie: Oui, tu as raison d'être inquiète. Vi vi._

_Sasha: Uh uh uh, merci ! Viii, je n'oublie pas de te prévenir. ;]_

_Kal: Du Tiva pour ce chapitre, du Tibbs et du McNozzo en prévision ! La prochaine cible? *Regarde ses ongles* Héhé, je ne dirai rien._

_Lul: Oui, je sais, je crois que la gentillesse a atteint mon cerveau et m'a contaminée pour plusieurs chapitres. *Tape sa tête contre le mur* GNAAAAN_

_Chou: Teutafait. Abby est confiante. Pas moi *lâche un rire un peu dingue*_

* * *

**"Repose-toi"**

.

Il poussa la porte de la salle de pause sans retenir un énième profond soupir. Et laissa passer sa collègue devant lui avant de refermer le battant de bois grisé d'un coup de talon, pour ensuite s'avancer dans la vaste salle vide d'occupant d'un pas lourd.

-Nous reposer ? Gringa Tony en commençant à arpenter la salle de long en large. Non, mais tu entends ça, Ziva ? On a un meurtrier qui veut s'en prendre à chacun de nous sur le dos, et Gibbs veut qu'on se _repose_ !

-Il fait ça pour nous, Tony, répondit doucement Ziva en s'adossant au mur. Nous ne devrions même pas être en train d'enquêter, à l'heure actuelle. Tu as bien vu l'état dans lequel on est, regarde ton teint, regarde tes cernes !

-Mes cernes ne m'empêchent pas de travailler, rétorqua son partenaire avec humeur.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta à son côté, les lèvres plissées en un fin trait démontrant son agacement.

-Je sais surtout que je voudrais être là-haut en train d'enquêter et non ici à me la couler douce pendant qu'un homme veut s'en prendre à notre équipe. D'ailleurs, je remonte.

Il fit un rapide demi-tour sur lui-même, décidé. Elle l'arrêta en le rattrapant par la manche.

-Reste ici et repose-toi, Tony.

Il abaissa son regard sur la main posée près de son épaule. Et releva un visage contrarié vers l'israélienne.

-Il veut s'en prendre à Abby, Ziva, gronda l'agent senior d'un ton si bas qu'elle dut s'avancer vers lui pour l'entendre, alors qu'il se dégageait d'un léger mouvement.

-Elle est en sécurité, ici. _Nous_ sommes en sécurité au Navy Yard, Tony. Et nous savons qui est notre ennemi, désormais, et ce qu'il veut. Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Tu as peur de lui ?

Il releva son menton avec fierté, pendant qu'elle lui tournait le dos et enlevait sa veste.

-Non.

-Alors, viens te reposer avec moi et on ira lui faire face d'ici quelques dizaines de minutes, crois-moi.

Elle plia sa veste en quatre et la déposa à terre, dans le coin de la pièce, avant de s'allonger, la tête posée sur son oreiller de fortune. Il hésita d'abord, restant debout à la suivre du regard pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de se décider. Il l'imita finalement en s'allongeant à son côté, sans retenir un dernier profond soupir.

Ils laissèrent le silence les entourer quelques minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, chacun retournant dans son esprit les évènements qui les avaient amenés ici. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de reprendre leur discussion :

-Il y avait des choses qui me tenaient à cœur dans cet appartement. Des souvenirs.

-On t'en recréera, répondit-il aussitôt, le regard fixement perdu sur le plafond gris.

-Il me restait une seule photo de ma famille au complet et elle est partie en fumée avec le reste de mes affaires.

-Je suis sûr que ton père pourra t'en envoyer une autre.

-Je ne sais pas… Je crois qu'il n'a pas conservé beaucoup de clichés de notre ancienne vie.

-Je crois que tu sous-estimes le bon côté d'Eli.

Elle sourit vaguement. Et roula sur le côté, son regard chocolat allant se poser sur la mâchoire carrée de l'agent, avant de remonter au haut de son visage.

-Comment tu as fait ?

-Pour dire du bien d'Eli ? Je me le demande encore.

-Non, pas ça, répliqua Ziva en secouant la tête. Pour la bombe. Comment as-tu deviné ?

Il abaissa lentement un sourcil sous sa question, le reste du visage se figeant alors qu'une lueur hésitante passait dans son regard.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Tony.

-Tu ne sais pas ?

Il laissa un court silence passer, soudainement nerveux.

-Tu te rappelles, ce matin, quand je t'ai parlé d'une drôle de sensation avant qu'on ait cet accident ? La peur de te perdre ?

Elle hocha la tête, il pencha son visage vers elle pour agripper son regard.

-J'ai eu la même avant d'entrer chez toi. L'impression qu'on allait mourir si on y restait.

-Et tu as su pour l'aigle, la bombe ?

Il grimaça légèrement.

-Oui, j'ai su, presque automatiquement. Mais ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait. Je ne sais pas. Je crois juste que je vais me reconvertir en médium. Tu crois qu'ils embauchent dans le secteur ?

.

Elle lui avait d'emblée mis une tasse de café au lait dans une main, un biscuit au chocolat dans l'autre. Il s'activait maintenant à le grignoter lentement, toute faim l'ayant quitté depuis qu'il savait l'équipe menacée par un dingue au sweat gris.

Elle passa rapidement devant lui, Bert sous son bras, une éprouvette dans la main.

-Je ne sais pas ce que l'on peut faire pour accélérer les choses. Je sais qu'une heure, c'est court, mais une heure, c'est long. J'aimerais pouvoir avoir le nom de ce crétin là, maintenant, et aller lui en coller une. Pas toi, Timmy ?

Il déglutit maladroitement. Et acquiesça.

-Si, bien sûr que si.

-Oser faire ça à Tony et Ziva. _Mon_ Tony, _ma_ Ziva. Personne n'a le droit de leur faire du mal. Comme personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à Gibbs, ou à toi. Tu comprends, non ?

-Je comprends, Abs.

-Il faut qu'on le mette derrière les barreaux pour toute la vie. Et qu'on lui donne uniquement de la soupe au pois comme repas. Qui aime la soupe au pois ? J'espère que tu n'aimes pas la soupe au pois, Timmy ?

Il bredouilla un « non » maladroit.

-Quoique, la soupe au pois, c'est peut-être trop. Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire que de la soupe au pois, peut-être du…

Elle s'interrompit, coupée par le son strident de l'un de ses bébés. Vers lequel elle se dirigea illico-presto.

-J'ai un retour ! S'écria la gothique en sautillant sur place. Mon bébé m'a trouvé tous les acheteurs du savon, il y en a trois-cent-soixante-dix-huit dans la capitale.

Elle tendit le bras vers McGee, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

-Au travail, Timmy, nous avons trois-cent-soixante-dix-sept personnes à éliminer pour retrouver notre ennemi public numéro un. Allons-y !

.

-Tu imagines que ça aurait pu être notre dernier jour sur terre ?

Il fronça les sourcils derrière la remarque de sa partenaire. C'était la première fois qu'elle reprenait la parole après plus de trente minutes de silence, tous deux ayant profité de ce bref instant pour fermer les yeux et reprendre un peu de force.

-« La vie est courte, apprécions là », lâcha Tony. C'est devenu ma devise depuis cet accident d'avion auquel nous avons assisté, il y a quelques mois. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore quelques points de ma « Bucket list » à réaliser…

-J'ai du mal à te croire, répliqua-t-elle avec détachement.

-Pour la « Bucket List » ?

-Non, pour ta devise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu ne sais pas apprécier ce que tu as.

Il se tourna vers elle d'un mouvement vif, interloqué par ses paroles. Elle l'ignora délibérément.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Je n'ai pas souvent l'impression que tu sois totalement satisfait et heureux dans ta vie, c'est tout.

Il lâcha un rire faux, amer.

-Là, vraiment, je trouve ça ridicule, Ziva.

-Tu sais très bien que je dis vrai.

-Absolument pas.

-Je te connais.

-Là n'est pas la question. J'ai tout pour être heureux, je profite de la vie. Je suis la joie de vivre incarnée !

-La joie de vivre incarnée refuserait-elle toute idée de discussion sur ce que nous avons fait cette nuit et de nombreuses autres avant?

Il resta muet un long moment derrière cette réplique cinglante. Et entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un mouvement vif devant eux, les faisant tous deux brusquement sursauter.

Ils se redressèrent d'un même mouvement. Et braquèrent leurs regards vers le jeune homme qui s'était immobilisé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Dorneget, gronda Tony.

-Euh… Je venais chercher un petit encas et euh… Enfin… Euh… Vous… Vous dormez souvent par terre, dans les salles de pause ? Enfin, non, pas que je… Mais euh…

-Dehors.

-Oui, Monsieur.

Il referma la porte et s'éloigna d'un mouvement précipité trahis par le bruit de ses pas, laissant les deux agents se redresser lentement pour enfiler leurs vestes respectives après les avoir légèrement défroissées.

-On est reposés, là, je suppose, grinça l'agent senior en avançant d'un pas décidé vers la sortie.

La sonnerie de son téléphone résonna alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée, il décrocha vivement.

-DiNozzo. Oui. Non. Ok. J'arrive.

Il raccrocha, et se tourna vers sa partenaire.

-Abby et Tim ont trouvé notre coupable, il s'appelle Clayn Owens, vingt-trois ans. Et il habite à moins de trente minutes d'ici.

Elle acquiesça, il lui désigna l'étage supérieur de la main.

-Tu restes avec Abby. Je pars là-bas avec Tim et Gibbs. Il est temps d'arrêter Sweat-Man.

* * *

_Wala !_

_Alors, ce Tiva?_


	27. Ne pas croire aux coïncidences

_Hello !_

_Premièrement, merci à vous tous de me suivre. J'espère que vous avez profité de ma gentillesse. On rentre dans les derniers chapitres... _

_Donc, vous pouvez trembler._

_Vous allez peut-être reconnaître des passages du chapitre 9, certains sont recopiés. D'autre... Non. *Bwahaha*  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Sasha: Oui, il pourrait y avoir du Tiva, peut-être. Si nos deux agents survivent. Oh, et Eli n'est pas si méchant *se remet à pleurer pendant 3 heures*_

_Rosa: Arg, permission de t'offrir un doudou géant de Peter et Olivia? MERCI!  
_

_Probie: Dorneget est comme ça, toujours à arriver au pire moment! :p Naaaaaaan, Abby ne sortirait pas, si? Ou peut-être que...ARG_

_Chou: Heureuse que tu sois détendue, super, super, super! Tu survivras peut-être alors! *Sourire dément*_

* * *

**"Ne pas croire aux coïncidences - Règle numéro 39"**

.

Le visage baissé vers l'arme qu'il tenait entre les mains, Timothy McGee attendait impatiemment que l'ancien marine s'arrête enfin devant l'immeuble où habitait leur coupable, pressé de lui mettre la main dessus.

Pour une fois, le silence était d'or dans la voiture. Pesant, presque palpable tellement il était lourd. L'agent senior, contrairement à son habitude, était totalement muet, visiblement plongé dans de lointaines pensées, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front. Et Gibbs était évidemment aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Lui-même ne souhaitait pas parler, incapable de tenir une discussion alors que ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers l'homme qu'il espérait trouver dans cet appartement, et arrêter aussi vite.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte : Se délecter en allant rendre visite à Clayn Owens, et réaliser alors qu'il se régalerait d'une barre de nutter-butter que l'homme croupirait derrière des barreaux pendant tout le reste de sa vie.

Gibbs prit un virage d'une façon sèche, serrée, l'informaticien se rattrapa à la poignée de la portière mais n'hoqueta pas comme il avait tendance à le faire habituellement. Cette fois, il était content que Gibbs conduise aussi vite. Cette fois, il n'avait vraiment qu'une hâte : Arrêter Clayn Owens.

.

Abby observa longuement l'écran de son téléphone, lâchant un long soupir désespéré alors qu'elle voyait les minutes défiler et l'appareil rester obstinément muet.

Ils étaient partis depuis vingt minutes, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir attendre encore au moins le double avant d'avoir une réponse. Mais, elle mourrait d'impatience.

Pinçant ses lèvres pour retenir un profond soupir, elle lorgna l'extérieur à travers les fenêtres blindées de son laboratoire. Et ferma une seconde les yeux en posant une main sur ses paupières, tout en affaissant légèrement ses épaules.

Un instant pour elle, pour aller rechercher ses pensées positives. Elle en avait besoin.

En faisant à nouveau face à la lumière après ce bref intermède de quelques secondes, elle croisa le regard de l'israélienne, assise sur l'un des tabourets bordant son large plan de travail. Ziva lui fit un léger sourire, elle lui répondit de la même façon, heureuse de ne pas devoir supporter cette attente seule et de pouvoir la partager avec son amie.

-Tu t'inquiètes ? Demanda doucement l'ancien officier en se levant pour faire quelques pas dans le laboratoire.

Abby acquiesça d'un lourd signe du menton.

-Ce n'est pas une enquête comme les autres, murmura la gothique en resserrant frileusement ses bras contre elle, glacée à la seule idée de ce que ces mots révélaient.

-Non, mais Tony, McGee et Gibbs savent ce qu'ils font.

La voix rassurante de Ziva ne réussit pas à calmer l'angoisse imprégnant la gothique.

-Et s'il les attendait ?

-Ils seront prudents.

-Mais s'il remettait une bombe dans l'appartement ?

-Il ne le fera pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça ne serait pas assez original. Je suis sûre qu'un gamin qui utilise des moyens aussi particuliers pour nous abattre ne tentera pas d'utiliser deux fois le même piège.

-Et si le piège était de faire croire qu'ils ne tomberaient pas dans un piège ?

-Abby…

La gothique frémit légèrement malgré les mots de Ziva. Et coula un regard vers son petit frigo désespérément vide.

-J'ai besoin de réconfort, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Non, Abs, répliqua aussitôt l'israélienne en suivant le regard de son amie.

-Tu sais que je ne vais pas survivre à cette journée si je ne vois pas de caf-pow. Et je n'en ai plus, Ziva.

-Bois du café.

-Le café n'est qu'un simulacre de ma boisson, renifla Abby en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Zi, s'il te plait.

-Gibbs nous a dit de rester à l'intérieur.

-Mais c'est à moins de cinq-cents mètres !

-Nous ne sortirons pas.

-Tu es la plus grande ninja des Etats-Unis, je ne crains rien avec toi.

-La plus grande ninja des Etats-Unis a un bras plâtré.

-Et tu es encore capable de tuer une armée de trente hommes à toi toute seule.

-N'exagères pas, sourit Ziva en secouant la tête avec amusement.

-D'accord. Vingt-neuf.

-Abby…

-Ziva, s'il faut que je voie ma famille affronter un tel danger jusqu'à ce que ce puant soit sous les barreaux, je veux au moins avoir ma dose de réconfort dans les mains.

-Tu sais que tu es têtue, Abby ?

-Uniquement quand il s'agit de mon caf-pow. Ou de mes scores de bowling. Je t'ai dit que j'avais battu sœur Rosita de quarante-huit points, récemment ? Parce que j'avais bu du caf-pow. Le caf-pow est ce qui me fait rester debout, droite, et ce qui me permet de vous aider à cent pour cent, Ziva. S'il te plait.

L'israélienne leva brièvement les yeux au ciel.

-Mets ton manteau et ne dis rien à Gibbs, Abs, capitula Ziva en attrapant sa veste au vol. Et j'espère au moins que ton caf-pow sera frais !

-Tel le café brûlant d'un Gibbs, un caf-pow est toujours frais, Ziva, répondit la brunette avec conviction, alors qu'elle s'élançait en sautillant vers l'ascenseur, soulagée.

.

Ils étaient arrivés à destination et avaient gravis les dix-huit paliers de cette tour de cinquante-deux étages. Ils étaient maintenant devant la porte de leur coupable, attendant tous les deux que leur supérieur leur donne le feu vert.

Enfin, Gibbs leur fit un petit signe de tête et poussa la poignée d'un mouvement sec avant d'abattre la porte sur le côté et d'entrer rapidement dans la pièce. Tony le suivit, imité par son collègue, leurs armes tendues devant eux et prêtes à être utilisées.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un petit salon mal éclairé. Chacun se dispersa dans l'appartement, le chef d'équipe partant vers la chambre entrouverte sur le salon, alors que Tony se dirigeait vers la cuisine et que l'informaticien visitait la salle de bain.

Deux « RAS » résonnèrent dans le petit appartement. Le chef d'équipe, quant à lui, ouvrit la dernière porte, entrant dans une petite pièce aux volets fermés et aux murs d'un rouge sanglant. Il alluma la lumière. Et tourna sur lui-même. Avant d'entrouvrir légèrement la bouche, incapable de prononcer un mot devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

.

Une Ziva aux aguets sur les talons, Abby pénétra dans le petit magasin, lâchant un large sourire à la serveuse.

-Clarys ! Salut ! Je viens chercher quelques…

-Six, comme d'hab ? La coupa la petite rousse en se préparant déjà à faire demi-tour pour attraper un sac où étaient entassés les gobelets. Ta commande est déjà prête.

-Non. Dix. Je risque de devoir rester au travail cette nuit. Il m'en faut un peu plus.

Clarys acquiesça. Et se pencha vers le présentoir pour attraper le nombre de gobelets adéquats.

-Ils ont été préparés par Clarens spécialement pour toi, tu sais ? Commenta la rouquine en rajoutant quatre caf-pow dans un sac en plastique.

-Clarens ?

-Un nouveau. Il travaille là depuis hier. Très sympathique.

-Super !

-Attendez. Qui est ce Clarens ? Intervint Ziva en retenant sa collègue d'une main posée sur le bras pour éviter à celle-ci de s'éclipser trop vite du magasin.

-Mon nouveau collègue, répondit la vendeuse après une brève hésitation. Pourquoi ? Un problème ?

-Vous avez une photo de lui ?

La question laissa la rousse en suspens quelques secondes, les lèvres entrouvertes.

-Oui, mais je ne satisferai pas votre étrange curiosité en vous la montrant, répondit finalement Clarys d'un ton un peu trop sec.

Ziva serra légèrement les dents. Et souleva le pan de sa veste pour montrer sa plaque d'agent fédéral.

-S'il vous plait… ?

-Vous avez un mandat ?

L'israélienne retint de justesse l'envie qui lui prenait d'abattre son poing valide sur le comptoir.

-La personne qui a préparé en caf-pow est potentiellement la personne qui vient de porter atteinte à la vie de trois agents fédéraux, asséna Ziva froidement. Voulez-vous vraiment voir un mandat et le laisser réussir, ou aider à mettre cet assassin derrière les barreaux au plus vite ?

La jeune femme blanchit fortement derrière les paroles de l'agent fédéral.

-Trois ag… Oh bon sang, frémit-elle en titubant.

Abby regarda sa collègue avec des yeux ronds, Ziva n'y fit absolument pas attention, occupée à suivre du regard la vendeuse qui s'était précipitée d'un pas tremblant vers l'armoire où étaient classés les dossiers du personnel.

-Attends, Ziva, tu…

-Ne pas croire aux coïncidences, Abby, murmura la jeune femme en voyant la rouquine revenir avec le dossier du salarié, et lui tendre une photo de celui-ci. Il travaille ici depuis hier, et un tueur s'en prend à nous depuis ce matin. C'est grand.

-Gros, corrigea automatiquement la gothique avant qu'un hoquet de stupeur ne s'échappe de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle abaissait ses yeux sur la photo du jeune homme. Leur ennemi.

La seconde dégaina son portable, composant automatiquement le numéro de son supérieur.

-Tu peux oublier ton caf-pow pour aujourd'hui, Abs, souffla Ziva en indiquant à la laborantine de la suivre, alors que la première sonnerie résonnait déjà dans l'appareil.

.

-Incroyable.

Tournant sur lui-même pour observer ce qui l'entourait, l'italien lâcha cette remarque d'une voix blanche, alors que Gibbs et Tim restaient muets, se contentant d'observer lentement les quatre murs de la pièce.

Une partie de ceux-ci était recouverte de photos et d'articles de journaux. Les cinq membres de l'équipe y étaient représentés. Gibbs. Tony. McGee. Ziva. Abby.

Des photos d'eux volées dans la rue, lors de leurs enquêtes ou dans leur vie privée. Des clichés de leurs domiciles. Des articles sur les enquêtes qu'ils avaient effectuées et avaient été médiatisées. Tout ce qui les concernait, leur vie privée et professionnelle étaient affichées sur ces quatre murs.

L'italien attrapa un article du Washington-Post de ses mains gantées, les yeux encore froncés par le côté extrêmement sordide de cette trouvaille.

-Un article sur ce qu'il s'est passé à la mort de Jenny, commenta l'agent senior.

-Ici, l'explosion du porte-avion sur lequel on était, ajouta McGee par-dessus son épaule, depuis le mur d'en face.

Ils jetèrent tous les deux un regard en coin à Gibbs. Celui-ci était figé devant un pan de mur, le regard froidement posé sur une photo.

-Abby, gronda Gibbs en examinant l'une des photos où la jeune gothique pénétrait dans le magasin où elle allait habituellement acheter son caf-pow.

Les deux autres échangèrent un long regard.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? Ce mec nous veut quoi ? S'interrogea tout haut Tony en examinant une photo le représentant avec son père prise quelques mois avant, et exprimant ainsi leurs pensées à tous les trois.

-Il nous suivait depuis plus d'un an, releva Tim en leur tendant un cliché de lui et d'Abby lors d'une sortie au bowling datant de l'année précédente.

-Il enquêtait sur nous ?

-Ou il essayait de nous profiler, DiNozzo, grogna Gibbs en sondant le seul meuble de la pièce du regard : Un large bureau où étaient accumulés des dizaines de classeurs.

-Quel serait l'intérêt ?

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Mais attrapa le premier classeur au-dessus d'une haute pile de papier. Il l'entrouvrit. Et crispa la mâchoire.

-Il voulait tout connaître de nous…

Tony et Tim se rapprochèrent de lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Et frémirent en contemplant une longue liste rassemblant toutes les connaissances accumulées par leur coupable sur Gibbs.

L'ancien marine tourna quelques pages. Et découvrit la même chose sur l'israélienne. Puis sur Tony. Tim. Et Abs.

-Ce gars faisait une étude sur nous ? S'étouffa Tony.

-A croire qu'on l'obsède, commenta doucement Tim.

Les deux autres se braquèrent vivement sur lui.

-Oui ! McGénie ! C'est ça ! On l'obsède !

Gibbs acquiesça sombrement sous l'exclamation de Tony. Et tourna les pages de son classeur où étaient assimilées des informations des plus futiles aux plus importantes. Jusqu'aux dernières pages. Sa main se serra alors froidement au-dessus du papier, tandis qu'il découvrait une photo tout à fait parlante. L'italien blanchit à son tour quand il découvrit le cliché par-dessus l'épaule du plus âgé, détaillant lentement l'image de l'israélienne au volant de sa voiture, une croix rouge tracé en plein milieu de celle-ci.

Gibbs passa un doigt sur la croix. Et constata que l'encre avait largement eu le temps de sécher.

-Il avait prévu ça depuis longtemps, commenta Tony alors que le portable de son supérieur se mettait à sonner.

Gibbs décrocha en tournant la dernière page. Son souffle se stoppa en découvrant la photo d'une Abby sirotant un caf-pow sur l'un des bancs qui faisaient face au Navy Yard. Une croix rouge peinte sur le gobelet.

La voix de l'israélienne prononçant son nom au bout du fil l'obligea à ne pas envoyer le classeur à travers la pièce.

_-Gibbs ?_

-Je vous écoute, Ziva.

_-Il allait empoisonner…_

-…Le caf-pow, je sais, la coupa l'ancien marine.

Il l'entendit hésiter.

_-Comment …?_

-Où êtes-vous ? L'interrompit-il à nouveau.

_-Nous rentrons au Navy-Yard._

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas sortir, gronda Gibbs avec agacement.

_-Je…_

-Patron.

La voix tendue de son agent senior l'alerta alors que Ziva tentait de lui expliquer brièvement ses motivations, il jeta un petit coup d'œil vers un Tony recroquevillé derrière la porte, le regard baissé vers le sol. Il s'avança vers son second.

-Ziva. Dépêchez-vous de retourner à l'agence.

Il raccrocha sans attendre un mot de plus, et se pencha au côté de son agent pour attraper la feuille froissée que celui-ci lui tendait.

-Regarde qui n'a pas apprécié de perdre son aigle et son étoile, lâcha l'italien sans cacher sous dégout, alors qu'il défroissait vivement trois autres feuilles, uniquement des photos de lui et de Ziva chiffonnées et –contre toute état qui indiquait le contraire- rageusement envoyées contre le battant de la porte.

Gibbs examina à son tour attentivement les dizaines de photos représentant Tony et Ziva. Pour le premier, toutes avaient été prises dans son appartement, via la fenêtre du salon ou de la chambre. Pour la seconde, les clichés avaient été volés devant le Navy Yard, à plusieurs saisons d'intervalle.

Il sentit une décharge électrique le traverser alors que l'une des photos lui échappait des mains.

Dans un _appartement_.

Au _Navy Yard_.

Et la règle trente-neuf qui lui coupait subitement le souffle.

Il se redressa d'un mouvement abrupt, attrapant machinalement Tony par le bras pour obliger celui-ci à faire de même.

Il ne releva pas l'exclamation étonnée de son agent, il fit juste signe à celui-ci et à l'informaticien de le suivre, se baissant instinctivement alors qu'il sortait de la pièce

Il eut le temps de traverser la moitié du salon avant que ses doutes ne prennent forme et que la première balle ne fracasse une partie de la porte.

Que la seconde balle n'aille s'échouer à un centimètre de sa tête…

…Et que deux autres aillent rudement frapper ses agents.

.

-Il faut qu'on rentre, Abs, vite.

Elle avait accéléré le pas, incitant Abby à faire de même en la poussant légèrement à l'aide du plat de sa main posé au creux du dos de la laborantine.

Elles bifurquèrent à l'angle de la rue, retrouvant ainsi dans leur champ de vision l'agence fédérale qui leur assurait protection…

…Mais aussi un élément tout à fait inattendu qui l'a fit s'arrêter d'un mouvement sec, alors que son cœur se mettait à battre à une vitesse phénoménale.

Elle sentit la gothique tressaillir contre elle. Elle se força cependant à garder un visage de marbre… Malgré l'arme pointée sur elle, et celle qui venait de s'enfoncer dans son dos.

Le regard sombre de Clayn Owens était rieur. Fou. Effrayant. Tout comme sa voix :

-L'aigle ne survivra pas, chantonna-t-il.

Elle reçut un violent coup de crosse à l'arrière de la tête à l'instant où il s'arrêtait de parler. Et sombra sous le hurlement effrayé de la gothique.

* * *

_MWAHAHA!_

_Allez, encore trois ou quatre chapitres. Vous allez survivre?_


	28. Antithèse

_Hola, hello, hi !_

_Voui, déjà de retour ! On arrive à la fin de cette fic' et qui dit fin dit chapitres postés rapidement... Et intensité, of course._

_Chapitre posté rapidement, pour les retardataires, n'oubliez surtout pas d'aller lire celui d'hier, sinon, vous n'allez rien comprendre !_

_Pour celui-ci... Vous vouliez des réponses, non?_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chou: Le plus gros est fait? Naaaaan ! Pas vraiment, en fait._

_Probie: Dis, donc, la Bleue (j'étais obligée, OBLIGÉE, avec un pseudo pareil!), on ne torture pas les auteurs. Enfin, pas les auteurs tricolores. Les autres, t'as le droit._

* * *

**Antithèse**

.

Il se demandait encore comment une journée pouvait autant déraper. Comment sa vie avait pu prendre un tel tournant alors que, ce matin encore, il s'était naturellement levé et s'était rendu au travail, prêt à se plonger dans une enquête qui lui volerait son sommeil pendant des heures, oui, certainement. Mais pas sa santé. Pas _leur_ santé.

_« - Ils vont vivre ?_

_-Pour le moment, je ne peux vous répondre « oui » que pour l'un d'eux, agent Gibbs. Nous faisons notre possible »._

Il ferma les yeux, posant son pouce et son index sur ses paupières pour les masser légèrement, un goût amer lui emplissant la bouche à ce simple souvenir. Auquel s'ajoutait l'appel qu'il avait reçu…

_« -Gibbs._

_-Directeur._

_-Nous avons un problème. Concernant l'agent David… »_

Il rouvrit les paupières et leva le menton pour fixer le plafond de sa cave un court instant, en profitant ainsi pour inspirer une courte bouffée d'oxygène destinée à le calmer.

Espoir vain.

_« -Je suis désolée, Gibbs._

_Elle était si pâle, allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, démaquillée, fragile._

_-Tu ne pouvais rien faire, Abs._

_Elle était la seule qu'il pouvait encore serrer dans ses bras et protéger jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire._

_-Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû…_

_Elle s'arrêta, les yeux rougis. Et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les épaules secouées par des sanglots silencieux. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Et la serra dans ses bras, sans un mot. Les paroles n'étaient pas nécessaires. Pas après ces évènements. Juste les gestes. La tendresse. Il était là pour elle.»._

Il était en colère. Pas contre Abby, non, elle n'y pouvait rien. Sweat-Man et son homme de main les avaient attaquées par surprise, elle et Ziva, elles n'avaient rien pu faire. Même si la première avait essayé d'aider son amie, récoltant ainsi une blessure au niveau du visage qui l'avait assommée l'espace de quelques dizaines de minutes.

Non, il n'était pas en colère contre la laborantine, il était en colère contre lui-même. Pour ne pas avoir su anticiper. Prévoir. Arrêter ça avant que ça dégénère.

Mais surtout, il était en rage contre Clayn Owens. Une rage meurtrière, envahissante. La même qu'il avait connu quelques dizaines d'années auparavant. La même qui l'avait conduit au meurtre.

Un sentiment qu'il avait du mal à contrôler, qu'il n'arrivait pas à exorciser. Le désir de vengeance venait s'associer à sa douleur et à sa haine, il n'était que fureur incontrôlable depuis des heures. Depuis que le tireur avait fui, depuis que ses deux agents étaient tombés au sol après cette fusillade qu'il n'avait aucunement anticipée.

_«-McGee ! Tony !_

_Il tira trois fois en direction de la porte en même temps qu'il lâchait cette exclamation, sachant cependant pertinemment que le tireur avait déjà fui. Et se retourna ensuite vers ses deux agents. Le premier était tombé contre le mur et avait porté la main à son abdomen où une tâche pourpre s'agrandissait de secondes en secondes, les lèvres blêmes, les yeux semi-clos. Le second gisait au sol, son thorax imprégné par le sang. Et respirait à peine._

_Il ne pouvait en aider qu'un. Il retira sa veste, la posa sur l'abdomen de Tony et attrapa la main de l'agent pour la déposer sur le tissu, obligeant l'enquêteur à tenir ainsi le vêtement pour compresser la plaie._

_Il se dirigea ensuite vers McGee, le plus gravement blessé des deux. Et appuya fortement sur son thorax d'une main, l'autre récupérant déjà son portable à sa ceinture pour composer le numéro des secours._

_Un nouveau coup d'œil vers Tony. Sa main était retombée au sol. Sa plaie continuait de saigner.»_

Le fait d'être venu dans sa cave pour s'affairer sur cette caisse en bois ne l'avait pas calmé comme c'était habituellement le cas. Au contraire. A peine quelques secondes après avoir commencé, il avait brisé le fin morceau d'hêtre qu'il était censé poncer, la lime ayant ripé trop fortement sur le bois avant d'aller s'incruster dans sa paume pour l'entailler.

Rageusement, il avait alors lancé outil et bois contre le mur. La lime était retombée au sol pour s'y échouer, la petite planche de bois s'était brisée en multiples morceaux qui s'étaient éparpillés dans la pièce, parallèlement à son esprit qui partait en lambeau à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ces dernières heures.

_« -Où est-elle, Léon ? Où est Ziva ?_

_-Ils l'ont emmené._

_Il avait senti son cœur manquer un battement._

_-Et Abby ?_

_-Elle est à Bethesda. L'un des deux l'a frappée au visage pour l'assommer. Mais elle n'est pas gravement blessée, Gibbs. »_

Abby avait été envoyé à Bethesda et était hospitalisée pour un léger traumatisme crânien, Ziva avait été enlevé, Tony et McGee se retrouvaient sur un lit d'hôpital à lutter pour se réveiller… Il se retrouvait seul, toute son équipe fragilisée, abîmée par ce type.

Il avait lancé des recherches, donné des ordres, appelé une foule de contacts. Il n'attendait plus que des réponses.

La seule chose qu'il voulait était retrouver cet individu.

Pour pouvoir lui flanquer une balle entre les deux yeux.

.

-Réveillez-vous.

C'était un ordre auquel il avait du mal à résister. Il était pourtant bien, dans le monde des songes. Ici, il pouvait oublier, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, de s'inquiéter. Ses désirs devenaient réalité et ses angoisses n'étaient qu'une fine poussière qu'il avait déjà balayée depuis longtemps.

Pourtant, il suivait le son de cette voix pour tenter d'y obéir, luttant contre le désir qui le poussait à rester ici.

Il lui fit face en clignant des paupières. Le son de son cœur répercuté par l'électrocardiogramme s'emballa alors, tandis qu'il croisait son regard bleu si clair, si étrange.

-Enfin, souffla la blonde.

Il entrouvrit la bouche, elle le fit taire en levant une main pâle –presque translucide- devant lui. Et attrapa un gobelet sur la tablette, dans lequel elle versa une bonne rasade d'eau avant d'y mettre une paille.

Elle la plaça devant ses lèvres, il avança son menton pour boire une gorgée, sans la quitter des yeux. Il était sur le qui-vive, et confiant à la fois. Elle était effrayante et rassurante. Elle l'intriguait et l'effrayait. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir que penser.

-Buvez.

Ses gestes étaient vifs et doux à la fois, son regard était toujours aussi fixe et pourtant appuyé. Elle était étrange. Elle était une antithèse à elle toute seule. Une énigme impossible à résoudre.

L'eau lui fit du bien. Il reposa l'arrière de sa tête sur le coussin après avoir vidé la moitié du gobelet, elle reposa celui-ci sur le meuble, son regard toujours ancré à celui de Tony.

Il y lisait une telle fascination qu'il se sentit frémir de la tête aux pieds.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Sa voix était rauque, faible. Elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Elle lui fit un mince sourire.

-Vous avez changé le cours des évènements.

-Quels évènements ?

-Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas ?

Il prit une courte inspiration qui lui brûla immédiatement ses poumons endoloris. Et appuya ses coudes sur le matelas pour se redresser et se mettre au même niveau qu'elle, sans pour autant retenir une grimace de douleur.

-Me souvenir de quoi ? La questionna-t-il d'un ton rude qui cachait mal la foule de sentiments qui l'assaillaient : Agacement, impatience, colère… Peur.

Elle pinça ses lèvres trop pâles.

-Notre marché.

-Nous avons fait un marché ?

-Oui.

-Qui était ?

-Leurs vies.

Il plissa les paupières.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Vous m'avez demandé de sauver leurs vies.

-Comment ?

-En abattant votre carte chance.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé par ses réponses mystérieuses. Elle sembla le réaliser. Et se releva pour faire quelques pas dans la chambre.

Enfin si on pouvait appeler « pas » le fait qu'elle semblait glisser sur le sol.

-Je vous ai laissé plusieurs chances de tout réécrire. Les six premières ont été des échecs. Aujourd'hui est votre dernière carte. Vous pouvez encore y arriver.

-Je suis à l'hôpital, rappela-t-il, sarcastique, malgré son cœur qui se mettait à tambouriner à pleine vitesse derrière les paroles de la jeune femme.

-Vous n'êtes pas mort. Tant que vous respirez, vous devez essayer. Vous pouvez vous lever.

-Me lever, répéta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers son abdomen douloureux ainsi que son bras relié à un paquet de perfusions, fils et machines.

-Oui.

Elle croisa les bras devant elle et attrapa son regard. Il se retrouva alors comme paralysé par les prunelles de l'étrange blonde, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

-Aller l'arrêter. La sauver. Conclure notre marché, énuméra-t-elle lentement, alors qu'il tressaillait de tout son être à chacune de ses paroles, véritable pantin sous l'emprise de ses mots.

-_La_ sauver ? Réussi-t-il à balbutier.

Elle appuya son index sur son torse et se pencha sur lui.

-Ziva David. Elle et ceux qui suivront. Si vous ne faites rien, elle quittera ce monde dans trois heures. Et demain matin à six heures dix-huit, l'agent Gibbs mourra, rapidement suivi par mademoiselle Sciuto et finalement par votre ami informaticien. C'est ce que vous voulez ?

Il garda le silence, se contentant de déglutir, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

-Comment vous… Qui êtes-vous ?

Cette question le tourmentait. Elle lui fit un mince sourire.

-Plus tard. Levez-vous.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras et le pressa si fortement qu'il réalisa qu'il en aurait certainement un hématome d'ici quelques minutes.

-Levez-vous et allez-y, répéta-t-elle plus durement.

-Où ?

-Vous le savez déjà.

Il cilla et ferma un instant les yeux, dérouté.

Quand il les rouvrit, elle avait disparu. Et il avait l'image d'un appartement au dernier étage de cette tour maudite gravé derrière les rétines.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de passer.

Cette journée était beaucoup trop étrange.

Mais il savait que les réponses viendraient. Pour le moment, il devait agir.

Il retira ses perfusions d'un mouvement abrupt, s'abîmant les bras à l'endroit où les diverses aiguilles étaient plantées.

Et quitta son lit sans prendre garde au sang qui dégoulinait sur ses bras, avant de quitter la chambre d'un pas lourd. Décidé. Ses blessures et la douleur qui le lançait à chaque pas au niveau de sa récente plaie étaient loin de ses préoccupations.

Il s'en moquait.

Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : La sauver. Et arrêter ce jeu malsain que s'amusait à perpétrer Sweat-Man.

* * *

_Héhéhé... _

_Reste un chapitre et un épilogue !_

_Vous voulez me faire plaisir? J'aimerais vraiment votre avis sur chacun de ces deux paragraphes, vraiment vraiment ! :)_

_PS: Je mets Juste Tony en pause le temps de finir cette fic', ce sera l'histoire de 7 à 10 jours maximum !_


	29. Point final

_Hello!_

_Avant-dernier chapitre ! Qui m'a pris pas mal de temps, car j'ai beaucoup hésité sur la façon dont j'allais l'écrire..._

_J'ai opté pour celle-ci, j'espère que ça va vous plaire!_

_Et pour l'avant dernière-fois sur cette fic', je vous dis: Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Pline: Meh. T'as pas le droit de mourir, Coloc!_

_L'anonym: On rentre dans le dernier chap'. Comme si j'allais y blesser Tony, moa?_

_Rosa: Merci beaucoup pour ton premièrement, je suis touchée! Pour le reste... Euh... Je vais prendre quelques vacances._

_Lul: Non, pas vraiment. Gibbs n'est pas à la place de Tony :)_

_Allie: Tony est décidé, oui. Par les paroles de la blonde, probablement. Mais surtout parce qu'il comprend que la situation ne peut pas continuer ;)_

_Amy: Wow. Merci! J'aime ta review, même que j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Ouais._

_Chou: Parfait, merci beaucoup !Et effectivement, Tony est très faible. Mais décidé._

_FdB: Les vraies explications arrivent! ;)_

_Probie: Tu vas savoir, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, donc toutes les réponses arrivent :]_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Naaaaaaon, je ne répèterai pas l'épisode du toit, si?_

_Ankou: Vi, tous à l'hôpital. C'est mieux que tous morts, non?_

_WJ: J'adore. Mais j'aime bien quand tu es contente, aussi._

_Furieuse: AIPM? Oh! Vraiment? Héhéhé._

_Sasha: Mes chapitres finaux sont toujours très... chargés. Celui-ci n'échappe pas à la règle._

_Joly: Euh... Tu veux vraiment une réponse? Sinon, il suffit d'attendre l'épilogue!_

_Gwen: La femme? Proche de l'équipe? Disons qu'elle n'est pas leur ennemie._

* * *

**Point final**

.

Il avait réquisitionné la voiture d'un pauvre homme devant l'hôpital, usant des deux seules choses qu'il avait récupéré en quittant l'hôpital : Sa plaque et son arme. La route jusqu'ici avait été plus que rapide, même s'il avait manqué avoir deux accidents à chaque fois qu'une étrange et virulente douleur l'avait frappé à l'épaule.

La même qui l'avait obligé à se courber en deux alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur, le souffle coupé. Il avait dû fermer les yeux quelques secondes afin de se reprendre, la respiration courte.

La main posée sur son épaule, il essayait maintenant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, alors que les chiffres rouges du petit cadrant lumineux s'approchaient rapidement du numéro fatidique. Le dernier étage.

Il devait reprendre ses esprits, il n'avait pas le temps de faire un malaise. Il devait mettre le point final à cette histoire. Et pour ça, il avait besoin de toutes ses capacités restantes, afin de mettre son plan à exécution

Un plan simple : Abattre Sweat-Man.

.

Ziva avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts depuis des heures, comptant chacune des gouttes qui tombait de la perfusion pour aller retrouver son bras afin d'occuper son esprit.

Elle s'était réveillée ici, allongée sur le toit d'un immeuble, à même le sol, une aiguille plantée dans le bras et liée à cette perfusion.

Un produit qui la paralysait totalement. Et qui était en train de lui couper toute possibilité de respirer, en même temps que son cœur ralentissait l'allure.

Elle avait compris que Sweat-Man était en train de la tuer d'une façon théâtrale, comme il semblait les affecter. Et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire à l'exception d'espérer un coup de main inopiné pour se sortir de là.

.

Gibbs raccrocha sombrement. Et se dirigea à pas sec vers sa voiture, les épaules carrées, crispées.

Fornell avait mis son équipe sur l'affaire. L'un d'eux avait réussi à trouver deux adresses pour Sweat-Man. Deux adresses dans la même tour, dont une au dernier étage.

Il n'avait plus qu'à s'y rendre.

.

Portant son verre de whisky à ses lèvres, le jeune homme pointa l'écran de surveillance de son index, sans cacher son amusement. Il s'assurait de chaque entrée dans l'immeuble depuis un petit poste d'observation dans son salon, ce qui lui permettait de vérifier qu'aucun intrus n'allait arriver à l'improviste et contrecarrer ses plans.

Il haussa donc un sourcil en voyant Tony entrer dans l'ascenseur.

-Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit l'infini qui arrive, mais non, c'est cette teigne d'étoile. Tu t'en occupes, ok ? Je n'ai plus envie de jouer avec lui. Il a résisté deux fois à mes attaques, c'en est absolument plus drôle.

Son homme de main acquiesça lourdement. Et s'échappa rapidement dans le couloir, son automatique dans la main.

Owens se laissa retomber sur son canapé avec un soupir théâtral. Il attendait avec impatience son infini. Il avait hâte de lui mettre cette balle entre les deux yeux, il attendait vraiment ce moment avec impatience.

.

Il eut à peine le temps de sortir de l'ascenseur que quelqu'un le cueilli par le col pour l'y renvoyer. Son arme tomba au sol, il alla percuter la paroi de métal avec un hoquet de douleur, sentant quelques-uns de ses points à l'abdomen se rouvrir sous le choc.

La brute qui l'avait attaqué braqua sur lui son automatique, il eut juste le temps de se jeter en avant pour attraper l'arme de ses deux mains et la baisser vers le sol, permettant ainsi au coup de feu qui lui était destiné d'aller se ficher dans le sol de la cabine.

Son coude alla presque aussitôt rencontrer le nez de la brute. Il envoya ensuite le plus fortement possible son genou dans l'abdomen de l'individu afin de le faire reculer. L'homme céda d'un pas. Et réattaqua.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se dégager à nouveau, l'individu lui attraper son bras avec une force incroyable pour le tordre vers l'arrière, tout en lui assénant un violent coup de tête.

Il tomba à plat ventre, le souffle coupé. L'épaule déboitée.

.

La brute le propulsa devant Clayn Owens. Il tomba à genoux, les épaules voutées, la tête basse, la main posée sur la plaie à son abdomen qui s'était remis à saigner abondamment.

Le blond sourit avec satisfaction.

-Voilà mon étoile. Tu es plutôt tenace. Mais je suis plus fort.

Tony releva un regard las vers le vantard au sweat gris. Et lâcha un maigre rire sarcastique. Qui fit ciller le second.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça t'amuse, grinça Clayn en se redressant.

-Parce que tu vas bientôt mourir et que j'imagine déjà ta tête quand je vais abattre la lavette qui te fait office de garde du corps, souffla moqueusement l'italien en redressant son menton et son épaule valide du mieux qu'il pouvait, afin de pouvoir fixer le blond avec toute la hauteur qui lui était permise.

-Avec tes pouvoirs magiques ?

-Non, avec un joli petit Glock, crétin.

Il se retourna d'un mouvement vif derrière cette remarque. Et tira sans hésitation dans la tête de l'armoire à glace qui s'était carrée derrière lui.

L'individu s'écroula au sol, l'italien refit face à un Sweat-Man déstabilisé, un rictus dangereux collé aux lèvres, le regard assombri par la haine qu'il ressentait.

-Trouvé dans la boîte à gants de la voiture que j'ai empruntée pour venir te rendre visite, Owens, souffla l'agent en levant son arme devant lui. Et ton molosse m'a gentiment amené à tes pieds. Ne me reste plus qu'à finir le boulot.

Il fit un sourire chargé de moquerie au second, pendant que celui-ci faisait un bond en arrière, horrifié par ces évènements qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu.

-… A ton tour, crâcha Tony en pointant son Glock sur l'individu.

.

Gibbs venait d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Il actionna le bouton de l'ascenseur, patientant avec hargne pendant que la cabine de métal descendait le nombre important d'étages.

Enfin, elle s'arrêta à son niveau. Les portes s'ouvrirent.

Il remarqua aussitôt les quelques gouttes de sang jonchant le sol.

Il tira son arme de son hoslter, les dents serrées. Et pénétra dans la cabine, appuyant sur l'avant-dernier étage. Il emprunterait l'escalier pour le dernier.

Car il se doutait que quelqu'un pouvait l'attendre au cinquante-deuxième étage.

.

Il n'avait absolument pas prévu ça. Absolument pas. S'il avait eu la moindre hésitation, il aurait porté cette ceinture acheté quelques jours auparavant. Mais il s'était dit que l'agent était trop faible pour se défendre. Et l'infini n'était pas encore là.

Owens sauta derrière le canapé avec un couinement horrifié, alors que l'une des balles de l'agent fédéral allait s'arrêter à moins de deux centimètres de lui.

Il était effrayé, paniqué. Mais il avait une solution de secours. Une.

.

-Je te laisse une chance, Sweat-Man, gronda Tony en faisant le tour du canapé. Dis-moi où est Ziva, et je ne te ferais pas souffrir.

Le second lâcha un petit cri effrayé. Et rampa jusqu'au bout du canapé, suivi de près par l'italien, plus calme que jamais.

Un calme destiné à cacher la tempête se déchainant en lui : Haine, détermination, douleur, envie de meurtre.

-Où est-elle ? Répéta froidement Tony.

Le second se recroquevilla sur lui-même. L'italien s'arrêta à un mètre de lui.

-Owens.

Un silence. Un court silence. Et une épaule qui tressaute, associée à un rire malsain.

-L'étoile ne brillera plus jamais, et je vais aller m'assurer que ça sera pareil pour l'aigle, siffla son ennemi en jetant vers lui un petit objet, pour ensuite détaler aussi vite que possible.

Tony eut à peine le temps de réaliser. Il baissa son menton vers l'endroit où était tombée la minuscule bombe. Et sauta derrière le canapé, alors que la légère explosion retentissait derrière lui.

.

C'était une diversion, cette bombe était très faible. Mais suffisante pour lui permettre de quitter l'appartement, le temps que l'agent fédéral ne se remette.

Il voulut s'élancer vers l'ascenseur, mais celui-ci était en pleine montée. Il se jeta alors sur la porte menant au toit.

Sa sortie de secours ? Une israélienne gisant sur le toit de l'immeuble. Son aigle allait lui permettre de s'envoler et de sauver sa vie.

.

Il se releva difficilement. La tête lui tournait, ses blessures le faisaient souffrir. Du sang s'écoulait de sa tempe, le long de sa joue. Il avait mal.

Et pourtant, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : Arrêter Owens. Le tuer.

L'étrange blonde lui avait expliqué ce qui allait se passer s'il ne le faisait pas. Et il la croyait. Il devait arrêter celui qui pouvait mener son équipe à sa perte.

Il se remit sur ses jambes avec un grondement de douleur. Et s'élança dans le couloir sans prendre en compte son tournis ni le fait que l'hémoglobine dégoulinait de plus en plus de sa blessure, imbibant ses vêtements d'hôpital, tout comme le fait que son épaule le faisait à présent souffrir à le martyriser.

Il remarqua que la porte menant au toit était entrouverte. Il s'engouffra dans l'escalier menant à l'air libre.

.

Il avait attrapé une Ziva semi-inconsciente par le cou et l'avait glissé jusqu'au bord du toit, la moitié de son corps basculée dans le vide. Il attendait maintenant son étoile.

Qui ne tarda pas.

Tony s'encadra dans l'embrasure de la porte, Owens lui indiqua d'un signe de tête négatif qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à avancer s'il ne voulait pas retrouver sa partenaire au bas de l'immeuble.

-C'est comme ça que se finit l'histoire ? Gronda l'agent senior. Toi et moi sur un toit ? Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une impression de déjà-vu. Et à chaque fois, tu meurs.

L'autre balaya cette remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Je me demande si mon aigle peut voler. Tu lâches ton arme ou je vérifie ce théorème, à toi de voir.

L'italien fronça les sourcils. Et s'abaissa lentement afin de déposer son Glock à terre. Il fit ensuite un pas vers son ennemi.

-Et maintenant ?

-Et maintenant, tu sautes ?

-Pas sans toi, mon lapin, rétorqua l'agent fédéral de son ton le plus sarcastique, alors qu'il continuait d'avancer pour se placer au milieu du toit.

-C'est toi ou elle.

-C'est nous ou rien, répondit aussitôt Tony en haussant les épaules.

-Écoute, il faut bien que tu acceptes ton sort. Je suis plus fort, j'ai décidé de te tuer, tu dois mourir. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !

-Quand tu en auras fini avec ton caprice, tu voudras bien relâcher la jolie demoiselle, te rendre compte que tu es plus pitoyable que jamais, et mettre fin à tes jours afin de nous rendre la vie plus belle ?

Le second serra les dents, incapable de répondre quelque chose. Il abaissa donc davantage le corps de l'israélienne vers le vide, indiquant à Tony qu'il pouvait la laisser tomber d'un instant à l'autre.

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Sweat-Man, tu le sais, ça ?

-Je suis intelligent, meilleur que toi ! Je ne suis pas un lâche !

-Et si. Un minable, pitoyable, plus bas que terre, gamin qui cherche à se donner de l'assurance en voulant assassiner des agents fédéraux. C'est médiocre.

Il avait réussi à attirer l'attention du blond, à attiser sa colère. Sans s'en rendre compte, celui-ci avait redressé Ziva.

-Faux ! Je suis le meilleur, je suis…

Tony ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait repéré l'éclat argenté dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-…Je suis le meilleur, vous devriez prendre exemple sur moi, je suis…

-..Mort, le coupa Tony en souriant.

Le second écarquilla les yeux, alors que claquait comme une libération le son de l'arme utilisée par « l'infini ». Owens relâcha Ziva. Partit en arrière.

Et alla lamentablement s'écraser cinquante-deux étages plus bas.

.

Gibbs se laissa une seconde de battement pour réaliser que Sweat-Man était bien mort.

Une seconde où il échangea un lourd regard avec son agent senior plus qu'affaibli, avant de s'élancer vers l'ancien officier du Mossad.

Il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elle était vivante. Très faiblement consciente, complétement droguée, mais vivante.

Il la reposa délicatement sur le sol. Et se retourna vers son agent senior, retrouvant encore cette sensation d'incrédulité mais aussi de fierté qu'il avait ressenti en le voyant affronter Sweat-Man sur ce toit.

Il tressaillit cependant en voyant Tony tomber à genou, une main sur le cœur, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Avant de s'effondrer sur le côté, les yeux entrouverts, fixés sur le vide.

.

Il l'avait sauvé. Sweat-Man était mort.

Et il se sentait partir.

Il cligna des paupières. Et eut un léger sursaut en voyant la blonde devant lui, souriante.

Elle s'abaissa à son niveau et lui caressa la joue, il se laissa faire, un léger sourire au visage.

-Tu as gagné, il est temps de finaliser notre marché.

Il acquiesça d'un clignement de paupières. Malgré lui, il savait exactement ce dont elle parlait. Elle le lui confirma d'une voix douce :

-Leurs vies. Contre la tienne.

Il acquiesça à nouveau d'un petit battement de paupières. Doucement, il se laissa alors partir, pour s'effondrer sur le côté.

Sous sa main, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

* * *

_On ne tue pas l'auteur, on laisse une review si on veut bien, et on patiente un peu pour l'épilogue, ok? *Sourire angélique*_

_PS: PLUS DE 500 REVIEWS? JE VOUS ADORE!  
_


	30. Epilogue

_Hello les amis!  
_

_Et voilà, on y est. Encore une fois, une histoire qui se clôture. Et rapidement. Peut-être un peu à cause de vos menaces, peut-être aussi parce que vous savez que je déteste vous faire patienter trop longtemps entre deux chapitres... Et peut-être aussi parce que vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde et que vous le méritez amplement!  
_

_Merci de m'avoir suivi sur cette fic', merci pour vos reviews ! Et à très bientôt!  
_

_Et une dernière fois... Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_DiNozzo NCIS: Je suis restée à Bethesda. Tout le monde m'a cherché ailleurs, facile et efficace ! Ou les plans de survie made-in-PBG.  
_

_FdB: Une chance? Hmmmm. Voyons voir...  
_

_Furieuse: En même temps, les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes!  
_

_Ankou: Tssss, tu m'as l'air un soupçon stressée, non?  
_

_Gwen: Bonne question. Si tu as remarqué, je n'ai tout simplement pas inclus nos légistes dans la fic'. Parce que pour Sweat-Man, ils n'étaient pas intéressants. Et que, pour moi, ils n'entraient donc pas dans les personnages à utiliser. Des achats au CastoRoom? Glups.  
_

_Kalifornia: MOUAHAHA!  
_

_Idenadege: Merci! Oui, il reste l'épilogue (et un bonus viendra par la suite). Mais cette histoire n'est pas de celles qui peuvent durer sur des dizaines de chapitres ;)  
_

_Sasha: Merci pour ta bonté!  
_

_Anon: AIPM? Ah? Vraiment? Mais pourquoi?  
_

_WJ: On dirait que t'as peur, p'tite soeur?  
_

_Rosa: *Pousse un profond soupir*. Il faut que t'apprennes à Bibi à se raisonner, tu sais?  
_

_Lul: Un chapitre de sursis? YOUHOU! Quelle gentillesse! :D  
_

_Constance: Oooooh une longue review! *Contente*. J'adore cette review, encore encore!  
_

_Amy: *Tend un mouchoir et un doudou Tiva à Amy pour la réconforter*  
_

_Chou: Et si, mon fond de gentillesse me fait poster ce soir, tout de suite après l'écriture de ce chapitre! Tu vois, c'est bien, non?  
_

_Probie: En même temps, la blonde est aussi très forte. Plus qu'un Gibbs?  
_

_Pline et 84: Ooooh, allez courage! 84, merci d'être là. Pline, longue review, wow, merci! *gazouille de bonheur*  
_

_Allie: Moi? Cruelle? Naon!  
_

* * *

**Épilogue  
**

.

C'était une sensation particulière de mourir. Il avait l'impression d'être attiré par une étrange puissance au-dessus de lui, tout en restant solidement ancré au sol. C'était perturbant et grisant à la fois, comme un doux fou rire qui vous prend alors que vous êtes dans une situation des plus délicates.

Il était bien et il avait peur. Et il n'osait même pas bouger un petit doigt, effrayé par la découverte de l'inconnu.

Elle dût le sentir car elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, lui tendant une fine main blanche.

-Tu peux te lever, tu sais ?

Il lui lança une œillade hésitante. Et se redressa doucement, au ralentit.

Constatant alors que, même s'il était en position assise, une autre version de lui-même était toujours allongée au sol, les yeux entrouverts, fixant le vide.

Il sursauta. Et se releva vivement, s'éloignant de l'autre lui d'un pas, le regard écarquillé.

-Impressionnant, n'est-ce-pas ? Et encore, certains partent en courant en voyant ça, effrayés à l'idée de se voir sans vie. Refusant d'affronter leur propre mort.

Elle souriait. Il resta muet.

-Tu ne parles pas ? Tu ne veux pas savoir qui je suis ?

-Je sais qui tu es.

La réponse avait fusé, sèchement. Elle lui fit un bref sourire, il se contenta de suivre Gibbs des yeux pendant que celui-ci s'agenouillait vivement à côté de son corps et posait ses deux mains sur son thorax pour y exercer une puissante pression.

-Tu es en colère ?

-Déstabilisé.

-Tu l'as fait pour eux.

-Je sais. Il va me briser la cage thoracique à appuyer comme ça, non ?

-Il essaye de te faire revenir à la vie, Tony. L'énergie du désespoir…

-Joliment dit pour un esprit de la mort. D'ailleurs, je trouve que tu as meilleure mine que dans cet hôpital. Tu me parais beaucoup plus vivante, réelle. Joyeuse.

-_Un_ esprit de la mort? Le seul et l'unique, tu veux dire. Et je suis différente car je suis ici dans mon univers, Tony, tout simplement.

-Tu veux dire que tu es seule à exercer ce… Métier ?

-Exactement.

Et cette petite fille que j'ai croisée à l'hôpital il y a quelques années ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai qu'une apparence ?

Il resta muet derrière cette remarque amusée de la blonde.

-Tu es troublante.

-Et tu ne m'as pas vu avec ma cape noire.

-Tu as vraiment une cape noire ?

-Non. Mais ça ferait très classe, non ?

-Dans le genre Batman, pourquoi pas. Il me brise le cœur à essayer de me faire revenir à la vie, tu sais ?

-Techniquement, ton cœur ne peut pas plus être brisé qu'il ne l'est là : Il ne fonctionne plus.

-Je ne savais pas que la Fantomette que tu es avait autant d'humour.

-A force de tourner autour de vous, les humains, j'ai pris votre trait de caractère. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit ? « _La mort nous sourit à tous, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est lui sourire à notre tour_ ».

-« Gladiator ». Joli.

-Merci. Un sourire, donc ?

-Pas pour le moment.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel devant le visage fermé de l'agent.

-Tony… Tu les as sauvés.

-Et je les abandonne.

-C'était le marché.

-Tu avais besoin de deux morts pour garder l'équilibre des choses, je sais.

Il poussa un bref soupir. Sous ses yeux, Gibbs s'acharnaient avec une hargne chargée de désespoir en essayant de le ranimer.

-…Mais j'ai mal de les abandonner.

-Tu es mort ! Lui rappela-t-elle.

-Et je me sens terriblement vivant pour quelqu'un qui vient de trépasser. Combien de temps il me reste avant que ce ne soit définitif ?

-Une ou deux minutes.

Sous les mots de la blonde, il se laissa tomber à côté de son aîné, sans quitter celui-ci du regard. L'ancien marine était occupé à tenter de le ramener à la vie, y mettant toute sa force. Les yeux clairs de son supérieur étaient résolument fixer sur le cœur de l'agent, cherchant la pulsation qui lui indiquerait qu'il avait réussi à le faire revenir à lui.

Il avait envie de lui dire d'arrêter, de laisser tomber. Il était obligé de rester par ici. Même si ça lui faisait mal.

Il sentit son regard se troubler un instant, envahi par une vague d'émotions ingérables.

Sa tête se baissa lentement vers son torse, il quitta son ancien corps et son supérieur du regard.

-Tu vas me manquer, Patron.

.

Elle avait mal pour lui. Pourtant, elle était habituée à voir des gens perdre les leurs, à prendre la vie là où il y avait de l'amour. C'était son unique passe-temps, sa principale activité.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle était troublée par la douleur de cet agent. Pour la deuxième fois en moins de sept jours. La première fois, elle lui avait laissé une chance, prenant sur elle pour jouer avec les lois de la rationalité et faire aller les aléas du temps à sa façon.

Il avait échoué dans les six premières tentatives, réussi à la dernière. Il en était arrivé là. A mourir pour eux, comme leur marché le précisait. Elle avait besoin de deux morts, contre autant de vies. C'était la règle.

Elle baissa un regard vers sa main transparente, réalisant qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Elle était émue. Un sentiment humain qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de connaître.

Mais la douleur de cette famille lui faisait mal. L'un s'était sacrifié pour les autres, au grand malheur des restants.

Elle voyait, elle connaissait la suite, les images défilant derrière ses yeux clairs. Le plus vieux ne se remettrait pas de cette perte, assimilant celle-ci à celle de sa fille et de son épouse. Ce serait la goutte d'eau qui allait faire déborder le vase, il se refermerait sur lui-même et ne serait plus jamais le même.

Ziva David, Timothy McGee et Abby Sciuto tenteraient de poursuivre une vie normale, mais réaliseraient bien rapidement qu'ils en seraient incapables. L'équipe se dissoudra, chacun perdra contact avec l'autre au bout de quelques mois.

Tout ça, cette douleur, à cause des lois de la nature. Il lui fallait un minimum de mort pour réparer ce qu'elle avait fait avec le temps, pour sa clémence. Deux morts, dont Sweat-Man. Tony avait accepté d'être le second.

Elle baissa la tête vers lui, son cœur se serrant devant la douleur qui se peignait sur les traits de l'agent.

Et réalisa alors qu'elle avait pourtant une solution de secours.

.

-Retourne là-bas.

Il sursauta brusquement, tournant vers elle un regard interdit.

-Quoi ?

-Retourne dans la réalité !

-Je suis mort !

-Pas encore totalement. Allez, retourne-y.

-Et tes deux macchabés obligatoires ?

-Sweat-Man d'une part… Son garde du corps de l'autre. Il prendra ta place.

Il cilla.

-C'est légal ? Enfin, je veux dire, pour ceux qui sont plus hauts que toi ? Car, tu as plus haut que toi, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Trop de question. Allez, retourne-y.

-Et comment, Fantomette ? Je plonge dans mon corps, comme dans ce film, avec…

-Non, tu fermes les yeux et tu te concentres, Tony, soupira-t-elle. Vite. Il ne te reste plus longtemps.

Il resta un instant à la fixer, sans réaliser. Avant de lui faire un brillant sourire.

-Tu es la meilleure des esprits de la mort, tu sais ?

-Je suis la seule.

-Et en plus, tu es d'une logique imparable ! Je me rappellerais de toi ?

-Tu m'auras oublié dès que tu retourneras dans l'autre monde.

-Alors, une dernière fois, merci.

-Prends soin de toi.

Il acquiesça vaguement.

-Ne le prends pas mal si je te dis ne pas espérer te revoir très vite.

-Tu as quelques décennies de bonheur avant ça, rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement.

Il lui fit un dernier signe de la tête, reconnaissant. Et ferma les yeux.

.

Une palpitation sous ses doigts. A l'instant où il allait abandonner, lâcher tout espoir.

Gibbs tressaillit, incapable de retenir son émotion alors que l'agent prenait une brusque inspiration et papillonnait des paupières.

Il pressa l'épaule de l'italien, soulagé. Heureux. Un microscopique rire de joie s'échappant de ses lèvres. Et croisa alors le regard fatigué de son agent.

Qu'il s'empressa de slapper gentiment, pour lui avoir fait une frayeur pareille.

Après tout, il ne fallait pas perdre les bonnes habitudes.

**F.I.N**

* * *

_Rassurés? :)_

_Et oui, au final, je suis quelqu'un de gentille. Quand je ne suis pas occupée à être méchante._

_Une dernière review? Vous avez aimé cette histoire? Cette fin? _

_Je posterai un bonus sur Tony et McGee délirant à Bethesda, mais pas dans l'immédiat. Place à Juste Tony et Plume! Et... Merci encore de m'avoir suivi !_


	31. Bonus McNozzo

_Hello !_

_Je l'avais promis depuis un bon bout de temps, le voici enfin... Le bonus McNozzo de Bad Day. Souvenez-vous, donc, Tony, McGee et Ziva ont terminé à l'hôpital après l'explosion de l'appartement de Ziva. Et nos McNozzo sont sous l'effet "particulier" des calmants..._

_Un bon gros délire, donc ! Pour vous remercier d'avoir survécu à cette fic' :D_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Bonus : McNozzo

.

-Chuuuut.

Un doigt sur la bouche, Anthony DiNozzo signifiait à son partenaire de se taire, l'autre main tendue vers la droite. Il désignait un écran de télévision éteint, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

-Le film va bientôt commencer, murmura l'agent très spécial en retenant difficilement son sourire extatique.

-Quel film ? S'enquit Timothy McGee avec l'air d'être un petit garçon devant un magasin de jouets, les mains croisées derrière lui.

-Le film!

-Oui, mais quel film?

-Quel film de quoi ?

-Tu dis qu'il y a un film, non ?

-J'aime les films.

-Moi aussi. Mais je préfère les lapins en chocolat.

-Tu en as, McBonneIdée ?

-Non, mais peut-être que Gibbs, oui ?

-Oui, mais Gibbs, il n'aime pas Némo.

-Ah, c'est ça, le film ?

-Non, pourquoi tu me parles d'un film ?

-Parce que tu désignes une télévision depuis dix minutes, Tony !

-Oui, mais elle est drôle cette télévision.

-Tu trouves ?

-Non.

-Alors, si on allait acheter des carambars ?

-Des vrais ?

-Non, des en plastique, railla McGee.

-Ca ne doit pas être pratique pour la digestion.

-J'ai faim.

-Je te déconseille quand même les carambars en plastique. Le lapin rose n'aime pas, de toute façon.

-Quel lapin rose ?

-Bah, celui qui est à côté du dinosaure !

-Ah ?

-Oui.

-J'aime pas les dinosaures.

-Toi, tu n'as jamais vu Jurassic Park.

-Si !

-Tu n'auras pas d'écureuil, pour la peine, poursuivit Tony sans prendre en compte la réponse de l'informaticien aux grands yeux ouverts.

-Je veux un écureuil !

-Chut, le film commence.

-Némo ?

-Mais non, Jurassic Park !

La télévision était toujours aussi éteinte alors que les deux agents reportaient leur attention dessus.

-Et sinon, Tony…

-Chut, le film a commencé.

-Non, c'est un écran gris.

-C'est de l'art, McInculte.

-Non, c'est juste une télévision éteinte.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui, c'est Peter Pan qui me l'a dit.

-Tu parles à Peter Pan ?

-Oui.

-Et Clochette est là ?

-Non, elle est occupée à roucouler avec Jack Sparrow.

-Dommage. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

-Tu sors avec Ziva ?

-Ziva, elle est quand même sacrément canon, non ? Encore plus que clochette.

-Tu sors avec Ziva ?

-Oh, et tu sais que quand tu comptes très très vite, tu arrives très très vite à cent ?

-Tu sors avec Ziva ?

-Le lapin rose n'aime pas quand tu poses des questions comme ça.

-Tu sors avec Ziva ?

-Comment on fait, déjà, pour appeler les infirmières avec ce truc ?

-Tu sors avec Ziva ?

-Chut !

-Tu sors avec Ziva ?

-Oui !

-Je le savais, ricana un McGee victorieux alors que l'agent senior se renfrognait légèrement.

-J'ai sacrément envie de te slapper, là.

-T'as pas le droit, d'abord.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si, j'ai le droit, je suis l'agent senior.

-Oui, mais je vais le dire à Gibbs.

-Gibbs n'est pas là.

-Si, il est là, intervint une troisième voix alors qu'ils se retournaient d'un bond, tous les deux.

-Oh, Patron. Salut. On regardait Jurassic Park. Ça te tente ?

* * *

_;)_


End file.
